


To Cast a Stone in Water

by secretsillnevertell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Frottage, Humiliation, Incest, Leashes, Making Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Parent/Child Incest, Public Humiliation, Riding Crops, Scratching, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Violent Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsillnevertell/pseuds/secretsillnevertell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 19, Henry is sent through a portal, back in time, landing in the Evil Queen's courtyard. She has him taken to her dungeons, but is fascinated by his other-world appearance and handsome looks, offering to take him as her pet. What happens when he agrees, and when his mother in Storybrooke begins to have memories of such events? Believer Queen. Incest inside. Co-authored through Chapter Twelve with askandiwilllie, then a solo fic, by yours truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story from askandiwilllie and me. Hopefully you will all enjoy it, and feel free to tell us how you feel!

Henry looked at the clock, it was nearly nine, which was already past the time his grandparents had asked him to put seven-year old Neal to bed. Getting up from the couch, Henry patted the boy on the back, saying, "C'mon kiddo, it's past your bedtime."

"Don't wanna," Neal said, squishing himself into the cushions of the couch, eyes still glued to the cartoon playing on the TV.

"Please? C'mon, if you're good and go brush your teeth and go to bed, I'll get you ice cream next time we hang out," Henry offered. He really didn't want his grandparents to come home and have Neal still awake.

"No." Neal crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "I wanna watch cartoons."

Crouching to pick Neal up, Henry tossed him over his shoulder, securing him with one arm over the back of his knees. "Guess I'm just gonna have to make you go then, kiddo." He walked him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet lid. "Brush your teeth, kid."

"NO!" Neal yelled, jumping up and trying to make a run for the door.

Henry shook his head and stepped in space between Neal and the door. "Neal!" he yelled, losing his patience. "It's time for bed! Now, brush your teeth!"

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY!" the seven-year-old screamed, diving straight into an epic tantrum. He curled his hands into fists and beat them against his older nephew.

Gently grabbing Neal's wrists to stop the boy from hitting him, Henry crouched down in front of him. "Hey, I know I'm not your daddy. But your daddy and mommy put me in charge of you, and you need to listen," he scolded, his voice tough and bordering on mean.

Past the point of listening, Neal shook his head, screaming and crying incoherently as he tried to push Henry. "GO AWAY!" A cloud of golden smoke accompanied his words, and when it cleared, Henry was gone.

~

Henry didn't know what was happening, he just felt himself falling. Until he wasn't. Then he crashed to his knees on hard, stone ground. Looking around, he seemed to be in some kind of courtyard, with many people dressed like they were in the medieval times. _No…_ he thought. He knew where he was. As he searched around, he knew he was in the Enchanted Forest. He just didn't know how.

Not noticing the young man appearing behind her, the queen watched dispassionately as the prisoner was brought out and walked up to the platform. A priest asked if the man had any final words, which earned him a spray of dirty saliva on his robes. Lifting her chin, the queen commanded, "Prepare the prisoner," and the hangman fit the noose around the man's neck.

Henry looked at the prisoner, then at the woman who spoke and his jaw dropped. She was younger, several years younger than she had looked before the curse broke, even. But it was definitely she. Her dark hair was longer, and her clothes were... **way** different, but there was no mistaking it. _Mom?_ Henry whispered, and no one could hear him. Suddenly, he looked back up at the prisoner, shouting, "No! What are you doing?" He stepped forward and paled, knowing he probably shouldn't have done that.

The queen whipped around, her eyes narrowing at the insolent young man in the strange clothes. She idly wondered if he was a realm-jumper, like Jefferson. "How **dare** you question your queen!" she hissed. "Guards!" Immediately two of her black knights flanked the man. "Take him to the dungeon." As he was pulled away, she turned back, nodding to the hangman, who pulled the lever, dropping the criminal; the crack of his neck was heard through the courtyard, and then the queen left.

Henry fought against the guards for a minute, but knew it wasn't worth it. He heard and read about her reign as queen and knew there wasn't a chance of him getting away without help or her permission. Dropping his head, he tried to think of the best way to get her not to kill him.

In her chambers, Regina fumed, pacing. The mirror badgered her, asking what was wrong, pleading with her to tell him. _Pathetic_ , she sneered, waving her hand and conjuring thick drapes over each mirror in her chambers, blocking out the annoying voice. With the quiet, she was able to calm down, and remembered wondering if the man was a realm-jumper. If he was, he could be forgiven for not knowing proper etiquette. Another wave of her hand and her door swung open. "Bring me the prisoner," she told the guards at the door, one immediately leaving to do so.

When the guard came and retrieved him, Henry stood and let the guard half drag him. He was unsure how he'd face her. He'd thought his mom was evil when he was ten, but the woman he saw at the execution made his mom look like a puppy.

While her guard was gone, Regina used her magic to change out of the extravagant dress she'd worn for the execution, opting for a body-hugging velvet dress in a deep purple, and let her hair half down to cascade down her back in smooth curls. She had a tea service brought up, and lounged in her chair in front of the fire, the tea on a small table between the matching chairs. When her guard brought the young man in, she looked him over with a calculated sultry expression. "Please," she said, making her voice smooth and smoky. "Have a seat."

Nearly choking at the change between her appearance in the courtyard and now, Henry nodded dumbly, confused at her current, seemingly seductive, disposition. Then he remembered that she wouldn't know him. Wouldn't even know of him or his existence or his relation to her. He sat across from her, staying silent.

Regina poured the tea, adding a squeeze of lemon and a small spoon of sugar to each. "This is my personal blend," she told him, handing him one of the fine china cups. "I do hope you enjoy it." She took the other cup, sipping slowly at the hot liquid as she watched him.

Watching her as closely as she watched him, Henry feigned a sip from his cup. Once he'd braved himself up enough, he said, "You're Queen Regina?"

"You _do_ know of me," Regina hummed, smiling. "That puts you at an advantage. You know who I am, but I have no idea who you are -- other than that you're not from this land."

"I'm not," he answered. "I'm from a world much different from this realm." Henry looked her over, her smile put him on edge as much as it filled him with warmth and that was warning for him.

Fascinated, Regina leaned forward. "I have met realm-jumpers before. Do you control a portal, or were you brought here?"

Wondering if he should lie, make up some story, Henry pondered a moment. He decided to give her the best version of the truth. "My uncle sent me here, though I don't know how."

"Hmm," Regina hummed, leaning back again and continuing to drink her tea. After a moment, she said, "You still have yet to tell me your name."

"My name is Henry," he answered automatically, flinching after he spoke. He should have lied. No, he shouldn't have, he'd done the right thing. He needed her to trust him, without telling her he is her son from the future.

Regina's eyes widened in surprise, and she traced a fingertip around the edge of her cup. "Henry... That is my father's name," she told him.

Forcing a smile, Henry said, "Is that so?"

"Mm." Regina finished her tea and set the cup down, noticing then that Henry's cup was still full. "Do you not like it?" she asked, oddly disappointed.

"My mother taught me at a young age not to take food or beverage from someone unless I was completely certain what went into it," he offered, giving her a small grin.

Regina laughed at the honesty of the remark. "Well, my dear, let me assure you," she took the cup from him and drew a long sip, watching him over the rim through her lashes. Lowering the cup, she arched her neck slightly as she swallowed, and let her tongue dart across her lips, catching any lingering moisture, "the tea is untainted," she finished in a throaty murmur, handing the cup back to him, her fingertips grazing his hand as she did.

Henry squirmed slightly at the touch, avoiding biting his lip as he took the cup. His body pulsed with arousal and he shifted in his seat, bringing one leg up and crossing his ankle over his other knee. "All right," he said, taking a heavy swig of it, finding it to be very near the taste of the tea she made him as his mother in Storybrooke.

Pleased, Regina let her gaze wander over him, smirking a little at the way he'd started sitting. He was rather attractive, in a young, innocent kind of way. Realm-jumpers, it seemed, were her weakness. "Such strange attire," she hummed innocently, reaching out and drawing her hand over the blue fabric covering his thigh. "What is it called?"

Shaking his head, Henry chuckled lightly. "They're called jeans, but the material is denim." He'd tensed to avoid jerking away from her touch. Henry knew he shouldn't be having the thoughts he was having about her, she was his mother. He reasoned with himself that this version of her wasn't, and that at least she didn't know who she was to him.

"So strange," she repeated, glancing up at him with twinkling eyes. "Should you stay, I believe I shall have you fitted for more suitable attire." Boldly, she slid her hand up his leg, fingertips a hairs-width away from the growing bulge in his pants. "I would also like to, officially, invite you to stay... at least for the night."

Henry swallowed thickly, wondering if she meant what he was thinking she meant. "Uh... yeah I definitely need a place to stay. I... I don't have magic personally, and I am not sure how to get home," he answered, avoiding offering anything she might have been implying.

Regina tilted her head slightly. Either he was **much** more innocent than she'd anticipated (he _was_ a man, after all, and certainly past the age when most had lost their virginity), or he wasn't interested. She slid her hand over, palming the bulge. Definitely interested. "Have you ever had a woman, Henry?" she purred.

Jerking slightly, he nodded. "Yes. I... yes," he answered. Her touch was insistent and he couldn't deny that she was outstandingly sexy. But, she was... god she was his mother. He had a hard on from his mother. Still, that didn't stop him from letting his eyes drop to her full lips.

"Good." Regina smirked and squeezed before withdrawing her hand. "Then I won't have to teach you how to please me, will I?"

"You won't." Henry surprised himself with the answer, furrowing his brow slightly before shaking it off and looking her over. She looked different enough, and he couldn't say he'd _never_ thought of her curves before. Still, there was a difference between thinking of something and doing it.

"Perfect." Regina stood smoothly, the velvet of her dress hugging her form in the firelight. She stood for a moment, allowing him to look, knowing how attractive she was. "Come with me," she said then, moving to a second set of door that separated the antechamber they sat in from the bedchamber.

Standing, he followed, the dress tight on her form acting almost as a hypnotizing agent. That didn't matter though, he knew by his own hardness that he wanted her. Henry knew he couldn't try to deny that any longer.

A swish of her hand had the door closing behind them, and Regina turned, taking his hand and drawing him close to her body. "Tell me, Henry," she murmured throatily, "have you ever knelt before a queen?"

"No," he choked, his voice coming out weak. Clearing his throat, Henry tried again. "No, Your Majesty, I have not."

Stepping backward toward the bed, Regina reached up with the hand not holding his, her fingers finding the clasp behind her neck, the velvet instantly loosening around her. She let him go long enough for the fabric to slither into the puddle on the floor, leaving her utterly bare. Her legs touched the bed frame, and she commanded him, "Kneel."

Jaw dropping, he nodded, crashing too eagerly, too quickly, to the floor. Both knees on the stone, he looked up at her, though his eye line nearly met her ribs and as his eyes moved up her, he couldn't help the thick arousal that filled his body. He dipped his head slightly, saying, "My Queen."

Humming in satisfaction, Regina sat on the end of the bed, parting her thighs and running her fingers through his hair. "So reverent," she praised.

Henry swallowed, realizing exactly what she wanted; _obedience_. So, he nodded. "For you only, Queen Regina."

"Mmm…" Regina tugged on his hair lightly and commanded, "Pay tribute to your queen."

Nearly choking at her words, Henry nodded dumbly, looking at her figure, then dropping his gaze to her core, openly exposed to him. He moved toward her, slouching slightly and curling his arms under her thighs, gripping the tops of her legs tightly as he lowered his mouth closer to her. Hesitating just before touching her, he took a deep breath and ignored the voice nagging him in the back of his head, licking her quickly and groaning at her taste. Henry couldn't hold out any longer, he went right into it, her taste was incredible and he'd never imagined anyone could taste so good. Licking her, he let his nose flick across her clit as he lowered his mouth, pushing his tongue as deep into her as he could.

Regina moaned loudly in surprise. She hadn't been oblivious to Henry's slight discomfort, and certainly hadn't been expecting him to dive in with such zeal. Her fingers tightened in his hair, keeping him in place, as she leaned back on her other hand.

Henry let her moan push him onward, pulling his tongue out to move his mouth higher, circling her clit instead. Using his tongue and lips, he kissed her clit like he'd kiss her mouth, moving both teasingly but promisingly around and over it.

Sucking in a breath, Regina rolled her hips against his face, the teasing sensations making her brain fuzz over. "So good," she breathed.

He knew he should stop, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but the way she moved against him, the way her voice got throaty and husky encouraged him. Gripping her thighs tighter, he pulled forward just slightly, so her ass was almost over the edge of her bed. Henry then moved his head lower, once again pushing his tongue as deep into her as he could, his reach better with this new angle.

"Oh," Regina half-moaned, letting her head fall back. "Yes, fuck, like that, don't stop."

Obeying, he continued his motions, letting one hand move up her thigh to her hip, squeezing it tightly.

Gripping Henry's hair, Regina pulled him closer, so his nose ground against her clit as she thrust against his face, his tongue already putting her at the edge, and the extra stimulation sent her over, crying out.

Henry stayed close to her until she rode out her orgasm, then he pulled back, breathing in sharply, her scent on his mouth and the tip of his nose, but it didn't bother him. He dipped his head quickly before looking up at her and asking, "Did I please you well, Queen Regina?" He didn't understand what he was thinking, only that if he really asked himself, he wanted to please her again.

"Oh yes," Regina purred, stretching languorously. "Remove your strange attire and come lay beside me," she added, moving back on the bed, laid out on her side and watching him.

Giving up on any attempt of believing this was wrong, Henry stripped quickly, climbing into the bed next to her, facing her. His eyes wandered over her form, her shape was incredible, the curve of her hips and ass had him nearly whimpering.

Humming, Regina reached between them, her eyes glittering mischievously as she wrapped her fingers around his erection.

Henry's hips bucked into her and he nearly cried out her name, though not the name he'd used in the short time he'd been in her old world, he'd nearly said _mom_ , but he knew that was weird and knew he had to avoid letting on who she was to him in his world. Instead, he choked out a moan and a cry to a deity he didn't even believe existed.

Regina chuckled darkly and leaned in, biting his lower lip, but not kissing him. "Your skill defies your experience," she told him. "You're clearly not as used to a woman's touch as I would have assumed."

"You're... different than who I've been with previously," he said. If only he could tell her **how** she was different.

"I'm a queen," she pointed out, her eyebrow twitching. With a grin, she pushed him onto his back and swiftly straddled him, too far forward on his torso to touch his erection. She lowered her voice, murmuring seductively, "Do you want to fuck a queen?"

Swallowing roughly, he nodded, his eyes grazing her breasts, and he immediately wanted to touch them. No, he _needed_ to touch them. He licked his lips, looking into her eyes and asking, "May I?" Henry then allowed his eyes to drop to her breasts again, not pulling them away, as his heart raced and his cock throbbed with his desire.

"You may," Regina assented, nodding. She shifted back, pressing her weight against him so his cock was trapped between them.

He bit back his groan at the pressure of her body on his cock. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to be inside of her, and he didn't let himself think about what that meant. Instead he rested his hands on her thighs, moving them slowly up her smooth, tan skin, brushing them over her abdomen and letting his thumbs graze over every rib until he reached her breasts. Cupping them, he massaged them for a moment, then stopped to press the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, rolling them skillfully.

Regina moaned, her hips rolling against him as shocks of pleasure rippled out from his touch. Unsatisfied with her own movement, she lifted her hips enough to position him at her entrance and sank down. "Oh, yesss," she hissed through her teeth as he filled her.

Henry moved his hands over her breasts, taking each nipple between a thumb and index finger, rolling them and pinching them. He tested her limits, pinching one and twisting it tightly before he released, while watching for her reaction.

"Ohh, aren't you the daring one," Regina chuckled breathlessly, and dug her nails into his chest, a slyly vicious smirk twisting her lips.

Groaning at the rough touch, Henry nodded. "And the verdict, My Queen?" he asked. He didn't stop rolling her nipples, just kept a gentler grasp on them as he waited for her answer.

"Hm, I may have to punish you for taking such liberties with your queen." Regina twisted her hips, grinding down onto him.

"I apologize. I will ask permission next time," he offered. Leaving one hand to work on her breast, he slid one down her torso to her hip, gently letting it rest there, though he desperately wanted to touch her ass. Henry pushed his hips up against her, letting them move in the little space allowed. "Is that all right, My Queen?"

Regina didn't mean to sigh, "Perfect," at his movement, but he managed to rock into her at just the right angle as he asked the question.

Grinning, Henry repeated the action, moving evenly and continuously. "And your breasts, Queen Regina? Do you like how I touch them?" he asked.

Letting out a humming chuckle, Regina murmured, "When you're not being a brat. I like to inflict pain, dear, not have it inflicted upon me."

Henry nodded. Her calling him brat reminded him of something his mother would say. "My apologies, again," he said. Moving the hand still on her breast, he rolled her nipple between his fingers again, gently this time, though still with enough pressure to make her feel it well.

Regina used her hands pressed flat against his chest as leverage to move on him, letting her head fall back in pleasure, her long hair just brushing her ass.

He groaned as she moved on him, the hand on her hip moving to grasp her hair. Henry wanted to pull it, so badly, but he didn't. Instead, he let his hand tangle in the soft curls and held it in his hand as she moved on him. "So beautiful," he breathed, though he hadn't meant to.

"Thank you, dear," Regina chuckled, and bit her lip as her breaths began to come in soft pants. She moved harder on him, soft sounds falling from her throat.

Moving harder beneath her, Henry thrust as deep into her as he could. He couldn't believe what the sounds slipping between her lips were doing to him, but he wanted her to come on his cock, and he wanted to come for her, touching her, _fucking her_. Henry let go of her hair, letting his hand trail down her ass as his fingertips kneading the rounded flesh. "Is that allowed, My Queen?" he asked.

The sound that came out of Regina's mouth was intended to be an assent, although it was rather mangled. She reached one hand between them, making no excuses as she sought her own pleasure, the addition of her fingers sending her over the edge again.

Henry didn't dare come, though as she tightened around him, he felt like he needed to. He knew though, just from the time since he'd been there with her, he couldn't do anything without her permission. Instead, he focused on gripping her ass, helping her roll against him as she rode out her orgasm.

"Mmmm, gods," Regina sighed as she relaxed, moving her hand back to his chest to hold herself up as she continued to slowly roll against him. "You may release," she added airily, her eyes half-closed in residual pleasure.

Letting out a relieved sound, Henry relaxed, thrusting into her as she moved on him. He didn't thrust into her more than three times before his finish came, his thighs tensing and his hands unintentionally squeezing her breast and ass harder than she'd given him permission to. Once he caught his breath, he released his grip. "I... I'm sorry, My Queen."

Chuckling lowly, Regina lowered herself to lay against his body, tracing his jaw with the edge of her fingernail. "So compliant," she mused. "I may just have to keep you as my pet."

"Your pet?" he asked, his voice thick.

"Would you like that?" she asked, leaning up and kissing him hard. "Would you like to live in luxury, waited on by my servants, every need and whim taken care of, in exchange for your utter submission to me? Would you enjoy warming my bed and being my plaything?"

Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine it. Could he fuck her anytime she wanted? She _was_ incredible, but there was still that voice nagging at the back of his head. When he opened his eyes and looked into her chocolate ones, he grinned. She was different, that was enough. Nodding, he said, "I would like that very much. I... may I ask a question?"

Regina found herself returning his grin, pleased at his decision. "You may."

"Are there... uh, I've never been submissive to a woman. Are there rules I need to follow?" he asked, feeling his cheeks warm as he finished his question.

Tilting her head at his question, and his wording, she responded with a question of her own. "You've never been submissive to a woman... but you have been to a man?" she asked curiously.

"No, god, no. I... uh, sorry. I've never been submissive to anyone. I mean, my mom, in a non-sexual way, but that's different," he answered, stumbling clumsily over his words until he finally stopped himself. _Fuck,_ he groaned inwardly. _Fucking embarrass yourself, why don't you, Mills?_

Regina chuckled. "No, that's quite different," she agreed. "The only rule that need concern you is that you may not take orders from anyone but myself, and you may not deny me. Ever. To deny me is to leave the castle. If I demand something of you that you are unsure of, you may express your concerns, but if I decide to continue regardless, you will obey."

Nodding, Henry breathed, "Okay."

"Mm, wonderful," Regina purred. "As well, should you attempt to kill me, I promise you that you will fail, and your death will be slow and painful," she added in warning. "But should you continue to please me as you have tonight, you will want for nothing."

Forgetting who she was in this realm, Henry frowned and asked, "Why would I try to kill you?"

"I have many enemies," Regina told him, thinking nothing of the question. He was not from this realm. "All of whom would not hesitate to kill me if they could."

He answered without thinking. "Why kill such a beautiful woman? That seems a waste." After his words were out, he looked away, thinking of why people would want to kill her. Henry knew why, he knew who she was, but he couldn't completely grasp that side of her when she was naked on top of him.

Laughing freely at that, Regina looked at him fondly. "Oh, I chose _well_."

"What do I do here when you're busy?" he asked, curious of what adventures he could get into. "This world is... I've heard of it and read of it, but it's nothing like where I'm from, not by a long shot."

"What would you like to do?" Regina countered. "If you've heard of this world, you must have some idea of what you may enjoy... other than my body," she winked at him.

"I... I don't know. I like horses. And I've been trained with a sword, but I'm not sure what I could do with that here," Henry answered. Though, at her mention of his enjoyment of her body, he wanted to touch her. He didn't know what was allowed, but he found his fingers itching to move over her curves. Ignoring that, he spoke again. "I... don't know what's safe. Though I've heard of this place, most of what I know is worrisome."

Regina smiled. "I can have one of my guards show you the castle grounds. They are well guarded, and my personal lands are quite extensive. If you would like to ride, you may pick out a horse from the main stable. There are many trails through the meadows and forest. I don't believe I trust you just yet to give you a weapon. Should you wish for a stipend, there is a village outside the castle gates with a market."

Allowing his curiosity to overtake him, Henry asked, "Who lives here with you? It's an awfully large castle."

"There are a great many servants and guards," Regina answered easily. "It takes a large staff to keep a castle and estate this large running. My father also lives here. I have no other family."

Henry wanted to meet his grandfather, the man whose name he bore, but he wouldn't ask just yet, it would seem weird. Nodding, he let the thought settle. "Everything sounds agreeable."

Out of nowhere, the thought occurred to Regina to ask, "How old are you?" curious of his youth and relative inexperience with women.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he answered, "Nineteen."

"Certainly a man," Regina nodded. His experience, in her world at least, would imply he was younger, although he looked his age. "How many women have you been with before me?"

"Uh... two," Henry answered, wondering why she was asking. He wondered a moment if she'd been less satisfied than it had seemed, but he knew she would have no reason to fake pleasure when she could have many different pets.

Humming, Regina smiled. "Two. Good. Enough to know what you're doing without developing bad habits."

Not certain if it would be wrong to ask her what he desired to know, he tried flattery before his question. "My beautiful Queen, may I ask your age?"

"Flattery does not work on me, my dear," Regina chuckled. "You're lucky the question does not offend me. I am twenty-six."

"My apologies," Henry said quickly. "But does it count as flattery if it's true?"

"It counts as flattery if it is said with intent to negate an offense," Regina replied. "You, my pet, are going to be quite fun." She leaned up and kissed him again, gentler than before, but still with a firm edge.

He kissed her eagerly, having wondered what it would be like without her demanding roughness. Henry was trying his best not to be intimidated by her skill and obvious experience.

Regina hummed and slowly pulled away, finally sliding off of him and rolling to the side. "You may sleep in my bed tonight, but I will arrange quarters for you in the morning. I often prefer to sleep alone."

Nodding, Henry knew that was still true to this day. Even when he'd had nightmares as a child, she would let him crawl into her bed, only to find that after he'd fallen asleep, she'd moved him back to his own bed. "Okay."

"Do you have any further questions before we sleep?" Regina asked, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"I don't think so. Is there anything else you want to know about me?" he asked in return, though he knew she would ask freely if she desired.

Regina thought for a moment, then asked, a smile quirking at the corners of her lips, "Do you snore?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "No. Do you?"

"Of course not!" Regina sat up and put her hand to her chest in mock-offence. "I am a _queen_!"

"Yes, well, pretty queens have flaws, too," he teased. "Though I'm glad to know that's not one you have."

Regina shook her head at him, grinning, and reached up to pull the pins out of her hair and shaking it out before laying back down. "Other queens may have flaws," she allowed, "but to you, _your_ queen is utterly flawless."

Nodding seriously, Henry dipped his head once more for the night. "Yes, My Queen. You _are_ flawless."

"Mm, good boy," Regina purred, and swished a hand through the air, magically extinguishing the candles that lit the room.

He laid down on his back on the bed. He'd never slept in bed with anyone before, not unless you counted one of his mothers, which he didn't. Settling against the bed, his head on a plush pillow, he ran the day through his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal's breath came in hiccupping gasps as he looked at the place where the older boy had stood. "H-Henry?" he stammered, peeking out of the bathroom to look around the corner. "Henry? Where did you go?" Silence greeted him, and his chin quivered. Slowly, he shuffled to the sink and brushed his teeth, then went to his room and changed into his pajamas, crawling into bed. "Henry?" he called again, his eyes welling up. "Henry, I brushed my teeth! I'll go to sleep like a good boy. Can you come back now?" At the continued stillness in the room, he wrapped his arms around his pillow and began to cry.

David pushed the door open when they got home, expecting to see Henry in the living room, but there was no sign of him. He looked at Snow quizzically, wondering if maybe he'd gotten tired and took to their room to sleep.

Hearing the door open, Neal called in a wavering, teary voice, "Henry?"

Snow shrugged curiously, about to speak when Neal's call reached her ears. Instantly concerned, she hurried up the stairs to her son's room. "Neal? What's the matter?"

Neal launched himself at his mother, sobbing into her chest, his words hopelessly garbled.

David was quick behind Snow. Kneeling down to look his son in the eyes, he gripped his arm. "Neal? What's wrong?"

Beginning to calm down at his parents' presence, and his mother's soothing touch, rubbing his back, Neal managed to gasp out, "He-Henry dis-sap-peared."

Snow's eyes widened in alarm as she looked at David.

"Kiddo, what do you mean he disappeared?" David asked, worried.

Neal looked down, biting his lip guiltily.

"Sweetheart, you need to tell us what happened," Snow gently urged.

"I-I got mad a-and I told him t-to go away," Neal admitted. "Then it was smoky and Henry was gone."

Looking between Snow and Neal, David said, "We need to get Gold or Regina here, now."

"Regina," Snow said, nodding, still rubbing Neal's back. "And Emma. Quickly."

Calling both his daughter and Regina, he didn't bother informing them of exactly what happened, needing them there quickly. Regina arrived first, by magic, of course.

"What happened?" she asked, her tone angry and scared.

"Neal got mad at Henry and told him to go away, and apparently, he did. _With magic_."

Regina followed David into Neal's room, needing to ask Neal questions.

Snow and Neal both looked up at their entrance, and the boy immediately started whimpering again. "I'm sorry, Aunty Regina, I didn't mean to!"

"Sweetie, I know. Things happen," she answered automatically, kneeling down to level her gaze to his. "Do you remember what you were thinking when you told him to go away?"

"I didn't wanna go to bed," Neal admitted softly. "I-I just wanted him to go away and let me watch cartoons. I don't remember anything else."

"Okay, sweetie. We'll find Henry," Regina reassured, pulling the young boy against her. "But... we'll need to get you working on your magic so things like this don't happen, again. Okay?"

Neal nodded quickly, hugging Regina tighter and whimpering, "I was scared. I was all alone."

"I know you were, sweetheart. But I'll figure it out, I promise. Nobody is mad at you, okay?" she said softly, reassuring Neal.

David pulled Neal from Regina's arms. "Let’s let Aunty Regina go see if she can find out where Henry went to."

Neal nodded and cuddled up to his father, not caring that he was being passed from family member to family member, as he felt safe with all of them. "Okay," he said in a small voice.

Snow looked at Regina worriedly, asking, "Can you do that?"

"I'm going to try," Regina admitted. The doorbell interrupted them, and Regina assumed it was Emma. Still, she moved to the bathroom, trying to sense magic. Shutting her eyes, she relaxed and tried to reach out with her magic to find Henry, or something to connect with about him. She felt a pull from within herself, and that confused her. Anything that she had learned would be telling her to check her home for him, since what she was feeling was drawing her to herself, but she knew Henry wasn't home.

Emma stood in the doorway of the bathroom quietly, so as not to disturb Regina's concentration. When the other woman opened her eyes, she asked, "Anything?" David had filled her in on the situation, and she shifted anxiously on her feet.

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Regina shook her head. "I don't know. I feel... myself. I don't understand how, since he's obviously not at home. But somehow the only connection I'm drawing is leading me to... me."

"You mind if I try?" Emma asked, not sure what good it would do -- she'd gained a lot of control over her magic over the years, but she still wasn't Regina-caliber.

Looking at her doubtfully, Regina shrugged. "Why not, it can't hurt." She stepped out of the bathroom to let Emma try her hand at attempting to find Henry.

Emma took a deep breath, closing her eyes and willing herself to feel the magic, _feel_ where her son was. She automatically turned toward Regina, reaching out one hand. When her fingers brushed the other woman's, she gasped, rearing back and opened her eyes. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Regina asked, startled at Emma's tone. "What did you feel?"

"Not feel... saw," Emma corrected, grimacing. "I think... I think Henry's in the Enchanted Forest... before the curse."

"What? _Why_ do you think that? What did you feel?" Regina fired the questions off quickly, needing to know exactly what Emma saw.

Emma bit her lip, looking past the other woman to where Snow, David, and Neal stood watching. Grabbing Regina's arm, she pulled the other woman into the bathroom and closed the door, lowering her voice. "Okay, here's the thing. I saw Henry... with you. Like, Evil Queen you."

Shaking her head, Regina's heart clenched. "No."

"You were having sex," Emma whispered, wincing.

Her body heaved, stomach clenching as she pushed Emma out of the way so she could sit on the edge of the tub near the toilet in case she did need to vomit. "I was... no...I wouldn't..." Regina couldn't finish her sentence; she knew that, as the Evil Queen, she would have gladly taken a consort Henry's age. A _pet,_ as she had liked to call them.

"There was something about a pet?" Emma offered, hoping against hope that the word referred to a dog or a cat.

Emma's words had her bent over the toilet, emptying everything from her stomach into the bowl. When she was finished she sat up, tears pouring down her face. "I... we need to get him back here. Now," Regina said. "Right now."

Emma winced, and grabbed one of the colorful plastic cups by the sink, filling it with water and handing it to the other woman. "How?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the tub next to Regina and rubbing her back, not unlike the way Snow had with Neal.

Shaking her head, Regina confessed, "I don't know. But... that word, _pet_ , that's probably as pleasant as you can imagine when being applied to a person. Please... please tell me he didn't agree? How much did you see?"

"I only _saw_ the sex... the pet thing was more of an impression. Just a word that came to mind, you know?" Emma sighed deeply. "Wouldn't you remember this?"

"I'm sure... If it changes the course of things, the memories will show up, but there's too much going on right now. There's too much filling my head," she said. Taking a drink of water, Regina then set the cup down. She dropped her face into her hands, rubbing roughly at her forehead with her fingertips. "I... Emma, please don't tell your parents about this."

"I won't," Emma promised easily. It definitely wasn't something she'd want anyone else knowing if their positions were reversed. "And… if memories do show up... I won't judge you, okay? So if you need to talk..."

Nodding, Regina whispered, "I... how am I going to deal with memories of sleeping with our _son_. Emma, as... _her_ , I took submissives, I trained them to be utterly subservient to me, dependent on my pleasure as if they needed it more than air. I made them mine, in every sense of the word. And, when I was done with them what I did with them after depended on how much I liked each one in particular."

Emma's eyes widened, and she hesitantly asked, "Best and worst case scenarios?"

"Best case... he'd be given a position within my castle and occasionally I would summon him to be a bed warmer. Worst?" Regina paused, biting her lip and grimacing. "Death."

"Okay. Yeah, let’s get our son back," Emma nodded. "You gonna be okay?"

"Depends," she answered, shrugging. "We'll see how long it takes until I begin having memories of dominating Henry."

"Eugh," Emma cringed. "Let’s... yeah, let’s get working. Um... any idea how to start?"

Sighing, Regina twisted her lips to the side. "Research. We need to figure out time travel."

"You mean without the infant sacrifice? I thought there wasn't any other way?"

" _Clearly_ there is!" she snapped. "Otherwise, how would Neal have gotten Henry there?"

Chewing on her lip and thinking about it, Emma suddenly asked, "Hey, do you think he could just... wish Henry back? David said he told Henry to go away and he poofed. Think it would work in reverse?"

"It's worth a shot. But I imagine he tried that," Regina answered, pushing her hair back away from her face. "He was here alone after he wished Henry away, I think in that time he would have wished him back. But we can go ask."

"Yeah..." Emma agreed slowly, frowning. She opened the bathroom door again, grimacing at the anxious faces looking back at her. "Hey, Neal," she forced herself to smile at her little brother. "Do you think you can answer some questions for me and Aunty Regina?"

Neal bit his lip, looking worried, but nodded, quietly replying, "Okay..."

Snow moved one hand to Neal's shoulder protectively, asking, "Emma, do you really think--"

The blonde cut her off with a harsh whisper. "We don't have a lot of options here. Neal is our best chance."

Regina ran her hand down Neal's arm, looking into his eyes. "Sweetheart... did you try to wish Henry back at all? Did you..." she grimaced, not wanting to show him just how bad things could be if Henry didn't get back to the future, and quickly. "Did you want him to come back?"

Neal's chin wobbled and tears filled his eyes as he nodded. "I promise I did, Aunty Regina. I-I was a good boy and got ready for bed like he wanted me to and I told him he could come back but he didn't and I tried to be brave, but I was scared and I really, really wanted Henry to come back, I promise!"

Emma winced in sympathy, knowing from experience how scary it was to a small child when they were alone at night.

"Neal, darling, don't cry. No one is upset with you; we're just trying to understand what happened, okay? Henry is somewhere really far away, and we need to get him back home. But we don't blame you, okay?" Regina reassured, running her fingers through the boy's hair.

Sniffling, Neal threw himself out of his father's arms, clinging to his favorite aunt and crying into her neck, more than an hour of fear and stress finding its way out of his trembling body.

Regina held Neal tightly, her heart breaking for him in his breakdown. She let herself lean against the wall and slide to the floor, uncharacteristic behavior for her usual appearance, but she didn't care to keep up appearances with him. "It'll be okay, darling. We'll get him back, okay?" she whispered to him, not knowing whom the words were meant to comfort.

"P-Promise?" Neal whimpered.

"I promise. I always keep my promises, right?" she asked, pulling him away slightly and touching the tip of his nose with her fingertip. "He'll be okay, we'll all be just fine."

Neal nodded, sniffling back his tears. "Okay."

Watching them, Snow leaned into David's side, wrapping her arms around him. She was scared for her grandson, of course, but watching Regina and Neal interact always warmed her heart.

Regina slid Neal out of her lap, pushing herself to stand and looking at the other adults around her. "I... I need to go and figure this out. I need to... I'll see you guys later." Regina said, running her fingers through Neal's hair again. Sighing softly and shaking her head, she turned and began to make her way out of their house.

"Regina!" Emma called, hurrying after her. "Hey... you okay?"

Regina turned and looked at the blonde, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head. With another heavy sigh, she said, "Why would I be okay? I'm... Henry..." Letting her words trail of, Regina's eyes brimmed with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall.

Emma stood helplessly for a moment. Battling dragons and ogres and crazy witches (both reformed and not) did not prepare her for a situation like this. Finally she just stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the other woman, hugging her tightly.

Regina stiffened for a moment, but allowed herself to relax, bringing her arms up and awkwardly hugging Emma back. Breaking the hug quickly, she stepped away and offered a tight smile. "I should go."

"Okay," Emma agreed softly. "But seriously, Regina, call me if you need anything. Like I said, I won't judge."

"If I need anything, I will call you," she assured the blonde, nodding curtly and walking away. All she wanted to do was go home, sleep and wake up to find out this was a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

The queen awoke before her bedmate, and smirked at the young man sleeping next to her. Waving a hand through the air, she watched his arms slowly come up over his head, the magic gently guiding them, so as to not wake him up just yet. His skin, she marveled as she traced her fingers over him, was so soft. No scars or other marks of a hard life that one his age would've had here in the Enchanted Forest. She may have to rectify that. With the thought, her fingers tightened, nails biting into his ribs.

Feeling a quick and sharp pain, Henry jerked awake and looked down to see fingernails digging into his skin. He hissed and looked at the queen. Smirking, he moved to touch her, but found himself unable to move his arms. Henry glanced up and saw that his wrists were bound together.

"Good morning, my pet," Regina chuckled, raking her nails down his ribs and leaving welting red lines in their wake. "Tell me... have you experienced the pleasure of pain before?"

He winced, leaving his eyes in a squint he shook his head. "No. I... no," he answered. Looking her over, Henry found himself wondering if she used magic to make her morning self look so appealing or if that was just natural.

Chuckling, Regina flicked her fingers over his nipples. "Do not worry, my pet. I may hurt you, but I will not _harm_ you... so long as you continue to please me. You are of no use to me broken."

Henry nodded, and though he didn't know _why_ he believed her, somehow he did. "I understand, Your Majesty," he said, sucking in a breath while she touched him.

"Good," Regina purred. She ran one hand down his body, fingers curling around his growing hardness, smirking as she pumped his length. With her other hand, she gave a little flourish with her wrist, and a riding crop appeared in her hand.

Green eyes widened when he saw the... toy. He had never done anything like that. The most unconventional he'd ever gotten was some hard spanking and getting halfway into a girl's ass before she begged him to stop. Biting his lip, Henry looked over her body, his eyes dropping to watch her hand on his cock.

"Nervous?" she teased, tapping the crop lightly against her own thigh as she squeezed his erection.

"Fuck," he breathed, his eyes switching between her face, her hand on him and the crop. "Uh... just have never done this before," he admitted, then quickly adding, "But I'm definitely eager to try."

Regina hummed and slapped the crop against his side, leaving a pinkening mark on his ribs as she pressed her thumb against the sensitive spot on the underside of his head.

Henry bucked in reaction to the hit, but didn't let himself make a noise. There was something about feeling pleasure after the pain came, it was different, almost like a reward and he found himself ready to feel more.

"Did you like that?" the queen asked, voice sultry as she watched him with dark eyes.

Henry smirked slightly and nodded. "Yes, My Queen," he answered obediently. His eyes met hers, drinking in the blackness that spread over her irises.

Regina moaned and couldn't resist bending over him to claim his lips with hers in a rough kiss. "So eager and pliable," she murmured approvingly, and sat up again, giving him another swat with the crop and moving her other hand over his cock.

He found himself missing her lips after she pulled back from the hard kiss. This was different, good different, but he wanted to fuck her, wanted to fill her. Hissing against the hit, he bucked his hips into her hand.

Sliding her hand down so her fingers formed a ring around his base, Regina let the magic flow through her, and when she lifted her hand, there was a translucent silver ring where her fingers had been, and she smirked. "Do you know what this is, pet?" she asked, slapping the riding crop against his inner thigh this time.

Henry shook his head. "I do not," he answered honestly. Bucking again, this time at the hit that was too close to his sensitive area, he looked at her for answers.

"It's called a restriction ring," she told him, a wicked smirk gracing her lips. "It makes it so that I can do anything I want to you... and you will not release. Not until I remove it. And it can _only_ be removed by the magic of the one who placed it there." Instead of tapping him with the crop, she placed the leather beneath his balls, lifting them in semi-threat of a swat from the crop.

He groaned, but nodded. Looking over her body, Henry did his best not to squirm at the cool leather and how it felt on his balls.

Pulling the crop away and tossing it to the side, she swung one leg over Henry's hips, grasping his erection and swiftly impaling herself on him, sinking down until her hips touched his, a breathy groan escaping her.

His eyes closed in pleasure as his cock slid inside of her hot and wet pussy. Henry wouldn't let them stay closed long, opening them and looking at the spread of her hips that was just for him. He rocked his hips upward, wanting nothing more than to make her come.

The queen shuddered as she rocked firmly on him, working herself quickly to her peak, not even slowing when she fell over for the first time. She'd never had such an eager pet before, and was finding it difficult to control her own pleasure.

Moaning as the queen came, Henry kept his hips moving just slightly, keeping himself rocking into her. "My Queen... is there something specific you'd like me to do?" he asked. Her pleasure was intoxicating, and he found that he wanted to watch her come often.

"Mmm," Regina chuckled, looking down at him. "What can you do in your current state?" she asked, her gaze flicking up to his bound hands.

Giving a half shrug, though he figured it looked silly with his arms up the way they were, he grinned. "Well, if you move close, I could suck your breast." Henry didn't care if he sounded young, he _was_ young. He just wanted some part of her in his mouth, and that gave him an idea. "Or I could suck somewhere else," he suggested.

"Can your mouth make me come as well as your cock does?" Regina challenged, one eyebrow quirking.

"Did I not last night, My Queen?" he asked. Licking his lips, he let his eyes drop to her hips, her body still straddling him and her pussy, what he could see of it, glistening with wetness.

Regina leaned forward, her lips hovering over his as she whispered, "Beg to taste your queen."

"Your Majesty," he started, his eyes meeting hers before he let his head bow slightly. "My Queen, please let me taste you. Please let me lick and suck you?"

"What else?"

"I... My Queen, I want to please you until you can't take it anymore. I want to devour your pleasure while you let me taste you." He was skilled at writing. His strength was always his words, and he hoped that would help him out. "Your Majesty, please let me have you with my mouth until you come on it. I want you to fill my mouth with your release."

Regina felt her sex spasm and clench around Henry's erection at his words, and she slowly pulled off of him, moving up his body to hover over his face, looking down at him before lowering herself until she met his mouth.

Henry ran the tip of his tongue teasingly around her folds before he shoved it as deeply into her as he could. Tilting his head back, he licked and tensed his tongue inside her, moving in and out of her core as much as he could with the limited space he had. He let his nose brush lightly against her clit, barely stimulating it, but knowing that was likely enough to cause her pleasure.

Moaning, Regina reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair, rocking her hips against his mouth as she took the pleasure he gave her. "Oh yes," she breathed, biting her lip and letting her head fall back.

The sight of her pleasure encouraged him, making him lick her more furiously, pressing his nose harder against her clit. Henry groaned as she rocked on his face, the vibrations of his throat transferring to her cunt.

Regina swore and shuddered, riding his face harder as she approached a second peak.

Henry felt the cues he'd learned from going down on women before. He felt her moving faster, felt her body tensing slightly above him. So he worked faster, adding his teeth into the mix, careful not to be too rough with them as he sucked her eagerly.

Regina cried out, tensing suddenly, her hips stilling for a moment before jerking violently as her back bowed, pleasure sweeping her away.

Moving his mouth slightly, he licked her slit, top to bottom, dipping his tongue into her entrance with each pass, gathering as much of her release and arousal as he could, swallowing it and going back for more.

"You taste... delicious," he breathed against her clit, pressing a chaste kiss to the bundle of nerves.

Actually letting out a little squeak, Regina jerked against him before slowly pulling away and rolling to lie on her back next to him, her breasts rising and falling with her panting breaths.

"Was that satisfactory, Your Majesty?" he asked. He was hopeful, he was... far more intrigued by the idea of bringing the queen pleasure than he should be. Henry found his mind flitting to the version of her that was waiting for him at home. The version that he'd never seen a side of that looked this pleased or relaxed.

"Mm," Regina hummed in approval. "You're very talented." She took a moment to recover, before rolling off the bed and stretching. She grabbed a silk robe that was draped over a chaise and slipped it on before padding out of the room into the antechamber, leaving Henry still bound on the bed.

"I..." he started, trying to jerk up, but his wrists were pretty tightly attached to the large bed frame. Sighing, he relaxed against the bed and did his best not to pout.

About ten minutes later, Regina came back, smirking. A serving girl followed behind the queen, her gaze cast firmly to the ground. The girl set a silver tray of bread and fruit down on a small table and Regina dismissed her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the queen picked up a piece of melon, slipping it past her lips as she watched Henry.

Henry watched her, mostly her mouth, as she ate her melon. _Fuck_ , he thought. He wanted her, badly. He wanted her on her back while he fucked her so hard she would cry out. Snorting at his thought, Henry cleared his throat, and jerked his arms a little. "When will I be released, My Queen?"

"When I will it," Regina answered, a bit of a sharp edge in her voice. "You do not question your queen." She took a full, red strawberry next, biting it in half.

He bowed his head, giving a slow nod in response. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Henry offered. Not wanting to upset her further, he continued watching her as she ate.

After a few minutes, Regina lifted her free hand and began to twirl one finger in a circle. Purple magic that looked like a fusion of smoke and electricity wound around Henry's cock, caressing and teasing.

Groaning, he bucked his hips into the magical touch. It was... different, but not unwanted. "Fuck," he breathed, trying to control himself.

Regina chuckled around her fruit and continued to twirl her finger. Looking over the tray, she picked up a small bunch of grapes, tilting her head back and taking one between her lips, pulling it off the vine, even as she continued to tease Henry with her magic.

Henry's breaths came slightly faster, his eyes trained on his queen's lips. He zoned out, imagining himself fucking her mouth, those lips wrapped around his cock.

Regina smirked as she bit into the plump grape, the flavor exploding over her taste buds as she watched the young man squirm slightly on the bed, his erection straining at her magic touch.

~

In Granny's diner in Storybrooke, Regina's coffee mug clattered against the table, her eyes wide as she reflexively chewed the grape she'd pulled into her mouth.

"Regina?" Emma asked, watching the other woman with a concerned gaze. "You okay?" They'd gotten together for breakfast to discuss their options for getting Henry back, but the older woman had suddenly zoned out.

Regina swallowed hard, images, memories, flashing through her mind. The taste of grapes, the current of magic, the sight of her pet -- no, her _son_ \-- writhing on the bed before her. Bile rose in her throat.

Catching the sudden paling of the other woman's face, Emma jumped up and rounded the table, grabbing Regina under the arms and bodily hauling her into the back hall to the washrooms, not caring of the spectacle they were making. It would be less of a scene than the mayor throwing up at the table. They burst through the door, and thankfully nobody was inside. Emma pulled Regina into the handicap stall just in time for the mayor's knees to give out and her half-eaten breakfast to make its reappearance.

Once Regina's stomach had quit heaving, she leaned back, not even caring that she was sitting on the floor of a public washroom in an expensive suit. She looked at Emma with eyes teary from vomiting and the memories that now plagued her. "I..."

Emma gave a grimacing smile. "I know," she said, not needing Regina to say the words. "You remember something."

Regina nodded miserably and put her hands over her face, squeezing her eyes shut against the images burned into her brain.

Emma moved to sit down next to Regina. "I'm sorry you're going through this. I... I can't imagine."

"He'll never be my little boy again," Regina whispered sadly.

"Can I... will you get mad if I ask you something about it?" Emma asked, flinching slightly. She would never get comfortable with this topic.

Regina laughed bitterly. "Go ahead."

"Is he... um, do you remember if he's one that you like?" Grimacing, she continued. "I just want to know if we have to worry about his death."

Eyes closed, Regina let her head fall back against the wall with a quiet thud. "We don't have to worry about his death," she whispered.

Emma cringed. It was like a double-edged sword. She had set herself up to either find out that Regina enjoyed sex with their son in her past life as the Evil Queen, or that they would have to worry about his death. Neither was pleasant. "I'm... sorry."

Regina took a shuddering breath and opened her eyes, looking at Emma. "It was consensual," she said.

"I... don't get what you mean. I mean... I get what you mean, but I'm not sure I understand why that's worse?"

"It means, Miss Swan," she fell back on old habits for comfort, "that our son, knowing who I was, **chose** to have sex with me. Because he **wanted** to."

Emma hadn't thought of that. But Regina was right; Henry would have known who she was. It was her turn to clutch her stomach, only she grabbed the trashcan and heaved into it.

Once Emma was finished, Regina pushed herself to her feet. "If you don't mind, Miss Swan, I believe I'll be heading home." She didn't wait for a reply as she left the washroom, tossing a twenty on their table as she passed it and leaving the diner. She felt dirty, disgusted with herself. More so for the current of arousal that insisted on flowing through her at the memory of controlling such a devoted -- _Stop!_ she commanded herself, shaking her head to rid herself of the unwanted thoughts.

Emma watched as the other woman left, wondering what could have possibly possessed their son to sleep with his mother. She'd seen Regina, seen what she looked like as the Evil Queen. She'd seen the outfits, and yes, she was attractive... but enough to take advantage of sleeping with his mother when she wouldn't have been aware of whom she was to him... that wasn't right. They needed to get him home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next update in about three days.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry turned from his back to his side, now facing the woman beside him as they both caught their breath. They'd just had sex for the second time that day, though he'd lost track of the total amount of times since he'd been with her. "Are you satisfied again, My Queen?" he asked, leaning up on his elbow and smiling at her, eyes gazing over her body.

Regina smirked and stretched languidly. "I am," she purred. Taking this realm-jumper as her pet had certainly been one of her better ideas. Not only was he endowed and eager to learn and please, but he was _good_ at it, too, which she'd come to learn was not necessarily true of everyone.

"I'm glad," he stated softly, raising one hand close to her face, but holding it in the air. "May I?"

Regarding him, Regina raised one eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

"Your hair is in your face," Henry answered, grinning widely. "You have beautiful hair, but your face cannot be matched. I would just prefer to see that."

Laughing, Regina reached up herself and flicked her hair back. "Better?"

He sighed, but nodded, dropping his hand back to his side. "Yes. Better, My Queen."

Her lips quirking in amusement, Regina murmured, "Your desire to touch me pleases me, my pet."

Trying to bite back his smirk, Henry asked, "Then why do you never let me?" He could think of all the ways he wanted to take her, and he wished he could.

"You touch me constantly," Regina pointed out, motioning to their naked, semi-entwined bodies.

"This way, yes. You don't allow my hands to touch you other than to please you. Is it so bad to crave your body outside of sex, as well?" he asked gently, not wanting to upset her.

"Your purpose here is sex," Regina reminded him, and tried not to think about the last man to touch her affectionately.

Dipping his head, he then gave her a nod. "Yes, My Queen," Henry answered.

Regina shifted to her side as well, her head propped up on her hand. "You're disappointed," she observed. "Are things so different in your world?"

"The experiences I've had are," he started. "Most relationships I know of are... not made up of dominants and submissives, but equals. I was also able to touch the others I'd been with as I pleased, and generally it was pleasing to them." Tilting his head, he furrowed his brow and let his eyes drop to her breasts. "Don't get me wrong, this is a lot of fun. You're... _easily_ the most incredibly woman I've ever touched, let alone looked at. It's just hard to get used to less touching."

Humming and considering that, Regina slowly said, "Well... perhaps I shall allow your touch... _for now_... as you please."

Henry raised one hand, smiling far too eagerly for his own pleasure, and gently grazed his fingertips across her cheekbone. He then cupped her cheek and traced her lip with his thumb, breathing heavily. "Is this okay?"

Regina inhaled a shuddering breath at the touch that was both achingly familiar and utterly foreign. "Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Allowing his hand to trace her jaw, neck and collarbone, he held himself back from trying to push her onto her back and make love to her. Instead, Henry moved his hand over her breast, letting his thumb graze her nipple.

Shivering slightly and letting her back bow forward into the touch, Regina's mind slipped backward in time, remembering gentle, careful, fumbling touches, the smell of horses and fresh grass.

His fingertips traced down her abdomen, circling her belly button and smiling. "You know, it's nice that your stomach is smooth," he whispered. "One girl I was with had her belly button pierced."

Regina's eyes fluttered open, the words bringing her back to the present. "Pierced?" she asked curiously.

"It's... a popular thing in my world. Girls get a hole pierced through here," Henry explained, teasingly pinching the soft and thin skin above her navel. "And they wear jewelry through it." He gently rubbed slow circles on her lower abdomen, just above her pelvic area.

"And this is considered attractive?" Regina asked incredulously. "Something to please their lover, perhaps?"

Nodding, he answered, "I suppose so. Personally, I don't prefer it." He leaned down and flicked his tongue against the skin he'd pointed out, then smirked up at her. "This is much better."

Regina hummed, the muscles in her stomach tensing and relaxing. "Where else do women... pierce?"

"Ears, nose, lips, pretty much anywhere on their face." With a grin, he brought his mouth to her chest, licking each nipple. "Nipples." Then he moved his mouth to the flesh above her clit and flicked his tongue against it. "There, too."

"Oh!" Regina gasped, her hips jerking. "Does the lover pierce them? Is it a... marking? A sign of ownership?"

"No," he answered simply. "Some people just want piercings. They like how it looks or... I've heard the one above the clit does wonders for a woman, though I wouldn't know, personally."

"And do men get pierced?"

"Sure. Tattoos are more common for the men I know, though." Henry continued roaming his fingertips over her body, now tracing the curve of her hip and ass.

Regina hummed thoughtfully, her gaze moving over Henry's body.

Raising his eyebrows, Henry tilted his head. "You look incredibly fuckable when you're thinking mischievous thoughts," he joked.

"Careful you don't forget your place, _pet_ ," Regina warned slightly, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Never, My Queen, I was simply stating an observation," Henry said automatically. "Your eyes get dark and your eyelids look heavier, it's very... it is an intoxicating look."

"I see," Regina hummed. "And you are intoxicated by me, then?" Shifting to straddle him, Regina leaned forward, her long hair falling about them like a dark curtain. "Are you drunk with lust for me, pet?" she murmured, eyes dark and sparkling.

"I," Henry started, wanting to say more, because he felt so much more than lust for her, but he decided it would do neither of them well. "Yes. And I want as much as I can have."

Rolling her body against his, the queen let out a low chuckle. "So devoted and eager," she said approvingly. "I've never had a pet quite like you."

He groaned as she moved against him, his hands moving to find her hips. "No? Never one so eager or is it they weren't so devoted? I can't imagine someone being with you and not finding you so... fascinating."

"My heart is black, dear pet, and I have earned my title as 'the Evil Queen,'" she answered, smiling deviously as she felt him hardening again beneath her. "So no, I have never had one so eager, nor so devoted. You stand out among the pets I've had."

"Fools," Henry breathed, a smirk on his lips. Tracing his thumbs along her hipbones, he took in the dark look in her eyes. "How do you manage to look sexy instead of terrifying when you're looking at me like that?"

Regina chuckled, purposely making it sound threatening. "Practice, dear."

"May I continue touching you, My Queen?" he asked, eager to roam her skin once more with his hands.

Humming, Regina cocked her head to one side. "You may," she said after thinking about it. "And if you're very good and please me very well, I may allow you your pleasure inside me again." She smirked at him, thinking of how eager he was any time she let him release inside her, which was less than half the time.

Moving his hands slowly over the curve of her hips to her waist, he squeezed her gently as his hands moved higher, cupping her breasts and grazing his thumbs over her nipples. He released a low moan at the thought of filling her again. "My Queen, you are... so perfect," Henry breathed.

Regina shifted so she was centered over Henry's growing hardness, and dropped her hips, trapping it between them and using the hard ridge to grind herself on, small moans already sounding in her throat.

Groaning as she moved on him, Henry moved his hands to roll her nipples between his fingers. He worked his hips in pace with her, helping her grind against him. Being with her, he'd quickly learned a lot more self-control and the ability to hold off his own orgasm, and still, Henry found it hard to not follow his instinct to flip her to her back and fuck her relentlessly. Luckily, he knew better than to try to put her on her back.

"Oh yes," Regina breathed, arching so her head was tilted back and her breasts pushed into his hands as she rolled her hips forward and back over his length, grinding her clit perfectly against him as her pleasure rose.

He put a little more pressure into his grip on her breasts; still careful not to cross the line she'd drawn for what was too rough. Bringing one thumb to his mouth, he wet it and returned it back to her nipple, repeating the action with his other, then rolled the pert flesh while pushing her breasts together.

Her breath catching in her throat, Regina tightened the movement of her hips, moving over Henry in small circles before she cried out, shuddering and grinding down hard on him as she rode out her pleasure.

Henry moved his hips faster, letting Regina slow her pace as her weight pressed harder against him while she came. He then moved his hands back down her body, holding her hips and pulling her on his cock as he groaned at how slick his erection felt from her.

"Mmm," Regina hummed, her body continuing to jerk as they moved together. "Would you like-ah!-to be inside me, pet?"

"God, yes, My Queen, if you would allow me," he answered eagerly, his eyes grazing over her curves.

"Beg for me," she whispered.

Feeling his body warm with renewed lust, he nodded. "Please, My Queen, please allow me to be inside you. Please let me fill you, Your Majesty," Henry begged. There was no feeling he loved better than having her around him, especially when she came on him, and he wanted it badly.

Reaching one hand up, Regina dragged a fingertip over Henry's lips and down his chin and throat. She pressed into the hollow between his collarbones, using her hand on his sternum to brace her weight as she shifted and reached down, grasping his slick cock in her hand and holding it in place so she could slide down onto him.

He groaned beneath her, both from the pressure of her fingers and the incredible feeling of her heated core surrounding him. "Oh, My Queen, you feel amazing," Henry whispered, holding back many more compliments he wanted to give. Still holding her hips, he thrust his own hips up into her in the small space between them.

Regina groaned as well as he filled her, and she slid her hand up, her fingers circling his neck, her other hand moving to his shoulder to hold her weight even as she leaned slightly against his throat, her hips working hard over him, fucking herself on him.

The weight against his throat made his head grow fuzzy, though he couldn't tell if it was actually from the pressure or from the lust that filled him at the motion. Henry continued jerking up to meet her hips, but also moved one hand to her lower abdomen and let his thumb find her clit, rubbing gently against it.

Regina swore, and her fingers tightened around Henry's throat before she consciously relaxed her grip for him to breathe freely for a moment. "Make me release, pet," she demanded. "Now."

He fucked her as fast and hard as he could, moving his thumb fast on her clit, his other hand caressing where her hip and leg joined. Henry wanted to beg her to come for him, _needed_ to feel her tighten around him, but he didn't. Instead, he bit his lip and concentrated on her pleasure.

At the increase, Regina spasmed violently, her back snapping backward, her hips grinding down hard, and her fingers tightening around Henry's neck, cutting off his air as she cried out, "With me!"

Moaning, he relaxed himself, taking another two hard thrusts before his body stilled, hips off the bed, and he came. His body released into her and the feeling made him smile, despite being choked, which he found sexier than he thought was probably normal.

When her shuddering subsided, Regina released Henry's neck and slumped forward across his chest, layering feather-light kisses over the abused skin.

Henry allowed himself to slacken against the bed, his muscles unwinding from the delicious tension of his release. Moving his hands to her back, he traced his fingertips down her spine. "Thank you, My Queen," he whispered.

"Mmm, my pet," Regina sighed in return, turned her face to press into his neck as she relaxed fully, comfortable against him, despite the short amount of time they'd known each other.

~

After three days of nearly non-stop sex with her new toy, Regina reluctantly addressed some of her queenly duties, taking tea in the library while she went over the petitions and paperwork that her advisers were unable to take care of. She brought Henry with her, giving him a cushion and instructing the young man to kneel beside her chair while she worked, occasionally reaching over and tugging or running her fingers through his hair.

"May I ask you something, My Queen?" Henry requested, his eyes trained on Regina's pretty face, the concentration in her features an expression he was used to seeing on his mother's face. He wanted to take the opportunity to really know her. Know her in the way that his mother wouldn't have ever let him.

"You may," Regina answered as she dipped her quill in the inkpot and signed her name at the bottom of the parchment in front of her. She blew on it lightly to dry it, then rolled it and dripped wax on the seam and pressed her royal seal into it.

"Would you tell me something about yourself? Besides the obvious, I mean," he asked eagerly, his gaze on her lips, still lightly pushed out from blowing the ink dry. "I… just want to know something about you."

Regina glanced down at him, lip and eyebrow quirking. "And what would you like to know, my pet? What secrets of mine do you believe yourself to be worthy of?"

Bowing his head, Henry glanced up at her through his eyelashes, green eyes focused on chocolate. "I don't mean to imply I'm worthy of knowing anything in particular. I just want to know anything you'd be willing to tell me. You're… I find you too incredible to deserve such a harsh reputation and I find myself curious as to the woman behind all of it."

"You arrived in the middle of an execution and don't believe I deserve a harsh reputation?" Regina chuckled. "You certainly did not seem to think that in the moment."

Henry sighed silently, reaching one hand up and stroking Regina's arm. "Forgive me, My Queen. I think that you hide behind your darkness."

"I think you presume much," Regina said evenly, tugging firmly at Henry's hair. "I have much darkness in my heart, pet. It does us both well to remember that."

"Maybe. But I see a lightness in your eyes that you can't hide," he protested. Sometimes he could see the woman his mother became on the rise in this woman, the darkness, the self-deprecation. Other times he saw no similarities from the woman he knew, other than the looks.

Regina shook her head slightly and shuffled the papers in front of her. One caught her attention and she tensed, eyes scanning the document. The more she read, the angrier she became, until she suddenly jumped up, crumpling the paper in one hand and summoning a fireball to reduce it to ash.

Henry released a heavy breath, looking at her standing before him. "What is it, My Queen?" he asked softly.

"My guards have failed me, _again_ ," Regina growled. "My people continue to protect a fugitive in my lands. They betray their queen." She let her hand shoot out, throwing the fireball at the fireplace and lighting the wood stacked there with a loud crackle.

"Snow White?" Henry asked, instinctively, then stiffened at his mistake.

Eye narrowing, Regina whirled to face him. "What do you know of her?" she demanded, her voice low and threatening.

Shaking his head, Henry's voice was tight when he spoke. "Just that she betrayed you, hurt you, and you've been hunting her for quite some time."

Regina hissed and stalked back to him, taking his chin in a punishing grip, her fingertips turning white where they pressed into his skin. "You will never speak that name in my presence again. _Snow White_ will die for her crimes, if it is the **last** thing I do."

He bowed his head again in obedience. "Yes, My Queen. I apologize." Henry found himself filling with heartache, his gut wrenching. Not only had he upset her when he was trying to get her to talk to him, but he felt like he'd taken a step back instead.

Taking a deep breath, Regina pressed her fingers to her forehead. After a moment to calm herself down, she said, "I ride. Horses. Or I did, when I was younger. It was my passion and my freedom. I no longer ride for pleasure."

Henry smiled, pleased she answered him. "Would you ever again?" he asked, but not in a pushy manner, only allowing a sliver of his true measure of curiosity show.

Dipping her head, Regina turned away again, her arms wrapping around herself. "No," she said quietly. "That pleasure was taken from me."

His heart breaking for her, Henry asked softly, "May I stand with you, My Queen?"

Regina took a breath, flicking her fingertips beneath her eyes and returned to her desk. "No," she said on a breath as she sat.

Henry bit his tongue, but reached one hand up to cover hers, her hand so small beneath his. "I'm sorry for whatever caused you such pain, My beautiful Queen. You deserve for all your pain to be taken away."

"It will be," Regina gave a cold smile as she took a blank piece of parchment and began to write out new orders. "When Snow White is dead."

Clenching his jaw so he didn't say anything that could harm the timeline, Henry nodded. "Very well," he stated, knowing he'd have to hope his being there hadn't change circumstances enough that Snow's death could be possible.

"Don't worry, my pet," Regina soothed, running her fingers through his hair. "Nothing will harm me, and I will certainly not let anything harm you."

"I'm not worried about me. I care only about your safety, pleasure and happiness," Henry told her, the answer as true as any statement he'd ever made before. "My Queen… your life is the one that matters."

Regina turned to look at him, searching his eyes and not quite able to hide her wonder at finding no deception in them. "You truly feel that way, don't you?" she asked, amazed. "After knowing me for only a few days?"

Grinning at the secret he would keep from her as long as he could, he nodded, saying, "But I feel as though I have known you my entire life. I feel that way truer than I feel anything, My Queen."

Humming, Regina leaned over and pressed her lips to his in an unexpectedly affectionate kiss. "I chose well with you, my darling pet."

Unable to stop himself, he leaned in and pressed a return kiss to her lips, wanting more than almost anything to have more of those affectionate kisses. When Henry pulled away, his eyes widened in hope that she wouldn't be angry with him.

Regina smiled and shook her head slightly, murmuring, "I should punish you for that... but I won't."

Pleased, Henry returned to watching her, intent on not bothering her more than necessary.

As if to get in the last word, Regina gave him another quick peck before turning back to her work, a smile turning her lips up.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry knocked on the door to the queen's antechamber, searching for her so he could bring her for her surprise. He'd wanted to do something special since they'd had their moment after the Snow White incident. All he wanted to do was please her, and he didn't understand how he'd gotten that far in just days of being with her in a manner other than with her as his mother.

"Come in," Regina called, looking up from her position lounging on a chaise, book in one hand. After finally getting caught up on the minutia of being a queen, she was taking some much-needed downtime and trying to finish the book she'd started reading before Henry's appearance.

"Your Majesty," Henry said, after entering. "I was curious if you might accompany me on a walk around your gardens. It's a beautiful day for it." Offering her a dopey grin, he waited for her answer anxiously.

Regina closed her book and slowly stood, letting the leather-bound tome fall to rest on the chaise. "My pet wants a walk, does he?" she teased. "Well, I must be a responsible owner, correct?" With a flourish of her hand, a black leather and steel collar with attached leash appeared, and she raised one eyebrow expectantly.

Taking in the new item, Henry chuckled, releasing a half-amused breath. "Whatever may please my queen at my request for a few moments together," he answered, knowing disobedience would just result in his surprise being wasted.

Humming a laugh, Regina stepped close to him and buckled the collar around his neck. "There," she murmured. "My claimed pet."

Henry rested his hand on the small of her back, waving his free one in front of him. "Shall we?" he asked, encouraging her to leave the room first.

"The gardens, you said?" Regina clarified as she swept out of the room, the fingers of one hand curled around the loop of the leash, leading Henry along behind her.

The collar felt strange, but he knew better than to question her. Henry silently directed her along, slightly pulling in the direction he wanted to go; leading her to the picnic he'd had some servants lay out for them.

When she saw the picnic laid out, Regina let out a delighted laugh. "Is this your doing?" she asked, taking in the blanket covering soft grass, platters of fruits, breads, and pieces of some kind of roast fowl waiting, along with a bottle of fine wine and glasses.

"It may be my doing," he answered with a smile. "I thought that such a beautiful queen deserved something kind, and I thought who could better provide it than her pet?" Rolling his eyes internally at himself, Henry motioned for her to sit first, as a queen always should.

Regina hooked her finger in the collar and pulled him in for a deep kiss before releasing him and sitting gracefully. Chuckling, she looked up at the tree that provided shade for their picnic. "I can't remember the last time I sat on the ground to eat."

Henry allowed himself a moment to recover from the kiss before he sat down. He thought for a long moment before tilting his head and nodding. "You know… I can't remember my last time doing it, either."

Leaning forward, Regina nuzzled Henry's ear and purred, "Feed your queen, my pet."

Obeying, Henry reached forward and plucked some grapes from their vine, lifting his fingers and holding the fruit in front of plump lips.

Regina parted her lips, allowing Henry to slip one of the grapes into her mouth, and she flicked her tongue out to taste his fingertip as he did.

He bit his lip in response. There were things he wanted from that tongue that he'd likely not be getting, but the lick put the thoughts into his head. Dropping his thumb, Henry traced her bottom lip before popping a grape into his own mouth.

Regina smirked at the dilation of green eyes, and innocently asked, "Are you having dirty thoughts about my mouth, Henry?"

"I find that being around you makes it very hard to not have dirty thoughts about your entire body," he answered easily. "Not being around you is hard enough... and while I'd never sacrifice my time with you, looking at you makes me want you on me. It isn't always easy." His tone was teasing, though honest, and he followed his words by sweeping his gaze over her body.

"Mm, you're very good with words, dear," Regina chuckled. "I find it astounding that you didn't have more women raising their skirts for you in your world. Unless, of course, you had the opportunity, but lacked a woman to make you kneel and need it."

Smirking, Henry said, "Women are very different in my world. And no, there are no women quite like you there. Well, not one I could have."

"Oh?" Regina leaned forward, intrigued. "But there is a woman you wanted? Tell me about her."

"Honestly, it began as a crush when I was young; she's a bit older than me. There wasn't a way I could have her, so I pushed the thought away, but she's beautiful. One of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Henry thought of his mother at home, of his twelve year old crush, of the times he'd admired her body when she wasn't looking. "You remind me of her a little bit. But you're wilder."

Regina laughed openly at that. "Would this woman not have you kneel before her?" she asked. "Would she not show you the interweaving of pleasure and pain? Or does she mistakenly view you as a child due to your youth? Is that why you could not have her?"

"Something like the latter, yes," he answered, evading telling her that it was his mother, that it was the woman sitting before him, from the future. Henry hated keeping things from her, he just wanted to be honest, to please her and hear more laughter like she had just given him.

"Mmm, her loss, my gain." Regina grinned and hooked her fingers into the collar again, pulling him close and dominating his mouth with her own. "You're mine now," she whispered. "And I don't give up my toys easily."

Groaning at the kiss, Henry brought his hands to her waist instinctively, holding her loosely, just enough to be touching her, but not so much as to be possessive. "To you I will remain loyal, My Queen," he vowed, his eyes searching hers.

"Do you swear it?" Regina asked, an odd, uncomfortable feeling of vulnerability bubbling in her heart. "Do you swear yourself to me? To never be with another unless I release you?"

Nodding, he shifted himself to his knees, kneeling for her despite her position on the ground. "I swear on my life. I will never touch another, never look at another as long as I am yours... as long as you'll have me," Henry promised.

Regina's fingers were curling into the shoulders of Henry's shirt, ready to pull him over on top of her before her brain kicked in, yelling at her that she was a queen and would be beneath no one. Instead, she used the grip to force him back, and straddled his waist. "Show me your devotion," she demanded, moving up his body, a twist of her hand magically removing her underwear as she draped the skirt of her dress around Henry's head.

Henry obeyed her, tasting, sucking, and licking her until she came on his mouth. After he had drank in all of her arousal and release that he could, he waited for her to move, not rushing her at all, but sliding his hands over her curves in the meantime.

Regina hummed and undulated above him for a time, enjoying the aftereffects of her pleasure, before slowly moving back and sitting back on the blanket. The sun had moved during their picnic, and now shone over the blanket, and she lifted her face to it, smiling at its warmth on her skin. As she did, she noticed a few of her guards deliberately looking in other directions, and she chuckled.

Henry sat up, and biting his lip, moved over to sit behind her. He moved his arms around her, not quite holding her yet, but desiring to. "May I?" he requested, his mouth at her ear.

"You may," she murmured, leaning back into him. She reached for the food as she did, taking a piece of meat between her fingers and slipping it into her mouth. Smiling as she chewed, she said, "Roast swan. How did you know my favorite?" once she'd swallowed.

Enjoying the feel of her small frame in his arms, Henry breathed in the scent of her thick hair before answering. "I told the kitchen staff to make whatever your favorites were. I... didn't realize it was roast swan," he said, chuckling at the irony.

"Do you not eat swan where you are from?" Regina asked curiously, holding a piece up to his lips for him to take.

Choking, Henry cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. "Uh, no. No... not... no."

"Try it," Regina urged. "Swan is one of my favorite things to eat."

He shook his head, taking a bite of the meat awkwardly while making a face. "Just so you know, my mother's surname is Swan, so this conversation does not sound as innocent on my end as it does on yours."

Regina paused, digesting that, then broke out into peals of laughter that had her shaking in Henry's arms.

Not far away, the sound caught the attention of an older man in regal dress, and he made his way through the gardens, unable to stop the smile that appeared on his face at the queen's obvious joy.

Henry laughed with her, marveling in the fact that she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. "You're even more beautiful when you laugh. I didn't think it was possible," he whispered against her ear, squeezing her tightly against him.

Regina relaxed back into Henry arms, tilting her head to give him a brilliant grin.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you this happy, Your Majesty," the older man noted as he approached, and Regina turned her smile to him.

"Daddy! Sit, join us! This is my lover," she fiddled with the leash, "Henry. My pet, this is my father, Prince Henry."

Henry stared for a moment, taking in the man he was named after. Finally, he snapped himself out of it and bowed his head. "Your Highness, it is my pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," the older man said, still smiling as he maneuvered to sit on the blanket across from them. "Anyone who makes my daughter laugh like that is someone I am honored to meet."

Regina smiled a little shyly and dipped her head, playing with the leash.

Grinning widely, Henry pushed back his brown hair and nodded. "Another thing that is entirely my pleasure. I've never met anyone whose company I've enjoyed more than the queen's."

Letting out a playfully exasperated sigh, Regina nudged Henry's shoulder with her own. "I already see it was a mistake to introduce the two of you," she joked.

The prince smiled kindly and reached out to take his daughter's hands. "I only want your happiness, my dear. And if this young man desires the same, I dare say you've found someone worthy of your affections."

Regina actually blushed at that, even as the uncomfortable vulnerability twisted her heart once more. "Daddy," she murmured in warning.

"I would be very happy to be the man who brings her happiness in her life," the younger Henry stated. _At least in this manner_ , he thought to himself, knowing he would be the one to bring her happiness on the future, just in a very different way.

Shaking her head, Regina squeezed her father's fingers, saying, "My prince," then tugged on Henry's leash, playfully adding, "and my little prince."

He felt himself pale at the nickname. The name his _mother_ had given him since infancy, and his stomach churned. Stiffening slightly, he just found himself nodding, unable to vocalize a response.

Leaning against him, Regina instantly felt Henry tense, and she gave her father a look.

"Well," the senior Henry said, pushing himself to his feet. "I best get back to my duties. A pleasure to meet you," he added, nodding to the younger man.

Once he was walking away, Regina half-turned in Henry's arms, tilting her head at him. "What's wrong, my pet?"

"It isn't anything important," he answered, forcing his body to relax again. Leaning into her, he pressed a soft kiss to the spot right in front of her ear.

Regina forced back a shiver and pulled herself out of range of his lips. "You cannot pledge yourself to me and tell me a lie minutes later."

"I apologize, My Queen," he answered, dipping his head. "That nickname, 'my little prince' that you said, my mother called me that as a child."

"Are you royalty?" Regina asked, frowning. Despite being queen, there were things even she knew were outside the realm of acceptability for her to do, and making a pet of another royal was certainly one of them.

"No," he answered, technically not lying to her. "We don't have royalty where I am from. It was just... just a nickname she gave me."

"I see." Regina nodded, relieved. "Well, I shall not call you that again. Besides, I much prefer 'my pet' anyway."

"Can I have your face back now?" he asked teasingly. His hands were on her lower stomach and he found himself tracing patterns against her dress with his fingertips. "It is very pretty and I would like to kiss it."

Smirking up at him, Regina replied, "If you find me, you can have me," and winked before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

~

Regina gasped and jolted upright, blinking rapidly in the morning sunlight that shone through the window. "Dammit," she hissed, fighting the memories that were forcing themselves into her brain. She was useless like this, becoming less able to concentrate with each passing day, and she finally broke, finding herself outside Dr. Hopper's office an hour later.

Dr. Hopper opened the door to find Regina standing outside, a definite surprise. "Regina, come on in," he offered, stepping aside for her to pass and shutting the door. "What can I do for you?"

Sitting down calmly, Regina took a deep breath and blurted out, "Neal accidentally sent Henry back in time to the Enchanted Forest when I was queen and he has began a sexual relationship with me in my past without telling me that he is actually my son from the future. I've been getting memories of his time with me in the past and I have no idea how to process them. I..." she hesitated before admitting, "I need your help."

Tilting his head, Dr. Hopper asked, "You've... been getting memories of sleeping with Henry?"

"I have," Regina confirmed, wincing. "And honestly, doctor... I don't think my body can physically handle any more vomiting."

He pondered a moment and shook his head. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, so please don't take this that way. But that doesn't sound like Henry. Do you have any, uh, memories of what started it?"

Regina swallowed hard. "I attempted to seduce him," she admitted, her mind going back to the memories that were simultaneously new and four decades old. "He... allowed me to. He did not resist, or tell me who he was, or give me **any** indication that he didn't want it. He was... slightly hesitant, at first. And then... eager. _So_ eager." Realizing her last words had come out in almost a moan, Regina looked down in shame, clearing her throat.

"You'll have to forgive me for my ignorance on such a topic. Do you remember everything now? Or just for how long he has been there?" Archie asked, jotting notes down onto his paper.

"Just for how long he's been there." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Regina continued, "It's my theory that my memories only show what he has experienced so far, because the rest isn't concrete. I don't remember how or when or if he leaves because he hasn't left."

"So... tell me, how are things there right now? Are you guys... getting along? I know only what you've told me and what I knew from being on Snow's counsel, of your Evil Queen days."

"Doctor," Regina said softly, almost pleadingly. _Please don't make me say it out loud._

He nodded in understanding. "And these memories... do you feel the feelings you had then or are those distant for you?"

"Both?" Regina let out a helpless little laugh. "It's so disconnected, but... it's also so fresh. A week ago I held my son in my arms and hugged him. Forty years ago I tied him to my bed and fucked him," she forced the words out. "But the memories... they're so new. I know it was long ago, I have the sense of time passed, but they're still brand new memories. I still see them, feel them, as if they just happened. I... I could think about it for a moment and tell you what Henry is doing right now, if I think back to what **I** was doing in that time period. It's so... it's all mixed up."

"I... wish that I had a way of helping other than talking with you, I cannot imagine how uncomfortable you are right now, Regina." He paused, considering how to ask his next question. "Was there a particular memory that made you come here today?"

"It's been... hard," Regina said, picking imaginary lint off her pants, "having sexual knowledge of my son. But to have... _feelings_... for him. To... to _want_. To feel that... that dread and hope and yearning... and to know that he's my-" her voice broke, and she took a moment to compose herself. "That he's my _son_." Finally looking up again, she met the former cricket's gaze. "I've spent half my life balanced on the edge of insanity, doctor. And I've never felt closer to losing my grip than I do right now."

"Because you feel your former self... falling for him?" he clarified.

"Yes," she whispered.

Archie leaned forward and covered her hand with his. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

Her eyes filling with tears, Regina searched his gaze, desperately looking for anything that could help her. "I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you've thought of this, but getting him back here would be the easiest way to stop it. Have you spoken with Mr. Gold?"

"He has no idea how Neal managed to send Henry through time, or how to get him back. Belle's research has shown nothing that doesn't involve infant sacrifice. Zelena was the only person to ever open a portal, and yet somehow, Neal managed to send Henry through time without a portal. None of us have any idea how."

Archie took a few notes, then folded his hands together and looked at Regina. "You'll have to forgive me if this is a stupid suggestion. Time travel is the end puzzle, because these are the only two times we know of it, yes?" When he received a nod in response, he continued, "So the only thing that was part of both portals, or what have you, is Neal."

Regina's eyes widened. The suggestion was so simple, so _obvious_. Jumping up, she hurried to the door, throwing it open, then pausing. "I have to go, doctor," she said quickly. "Thank you. I... imagine I'll be back rather soon." She had to talk to Emma.

~

Emma was sitting at the station, flipping through page after page of book after book, trying to find a way to get her son back. Belle was going through books, too, but the sooner they found something, the better, which meant more hands in each part of the project.

Regina burst into the station, looking less than her usually immaculate self with flyaway hair and wide, manic eyes. "Emma!" she exclaimed, hurrying to the other woman and grabbing the blonde's hands, stilling them over the book. "It's **Neal**! It's always been Neal! It's so obvious!"

"Uh, yeah," Emma said slowly, looking at Regina's hands on her own. "Neal sent Henry through the portal, got it."

"No!" Regina shook her head quickly. " _Neal_ is the key! _Neal_ is the portal! Zelena's spell! My heart, Gold's brain, David's courage... and **Neal**!"

"Uh, okay, but Neal was the only one there when Henry went through. I'm not getting what you're saying," Emma said, her voice growing annoyed.

Regina forced herself to calm down and take a breath, to explain her thoughts in a rational manner and not semi-coherent half-sentences. "When Zelena cast the spell, the four magic talismans came together. But before the spell could be entirely completed, it was interrupted. That magic had to go somewhere. The heart, brain, and courage, those were all _symbols_ , incapable of **containing** magic. So it went into Neal. I think that the spell essentially turned Neal into a time machine."

Eyes widening, Emma smiled. "Okay, so... but... he has already tried to bring Henry back."

"I know." Regina let go of Emma's hands and began to pace. "There's something missing. Something... something we haven't thought of. Neal's so young, he doesn't have discipline. Sending Henry back was most likely a fluke. We need to talk to Gold."

Emma nodded and pointed to the door, allowing Regina to lead the way to talk to Gold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, incest warnings. This chapter is also much more violent than you've seen in this fic, or our previous fics. There is whipping and also, extended violence outside of pleasure. And humiliation. Keep that in mind while reading.

Henry grinned as the queen pulled him into a dark room. Glancing around, he raised his eyebrows and leaned into her, placing a quick kiss on the outer shell of her ear. "I haven't seen this room before, My Queen."

"Mm, it's new," Regina chuckled, allowing his affections as she waved a hand and candles lit around the room, illuminating the variety of bondage equipment and toys. "It seems to me that I could use a dedicated space to play with my lovely pet."

He chuckled, letting his hands slide to her hips as he stood behind her. Pressing his rapidly growing erection against her backside, he breathed, "And just what will my queen be doing with me today?"

"I think, my dear..." Regina stepped away, trailing her fingers over the shelves of toys. She paused, fingering a short braided whip. "I should enjoy marking your smooth, soft skin."

Henry's eyes were trained on her as he moved to follow her moving through the room. He missed touching her the moment she pulled away. "And what will I be doing while you mark me, Your Majesty?"

Regina motioned Henry across the room to a large wooden X with steel and leather restraints at the four ends. "You will be tied to this," she said, using magic to strip him and secure him in place when he was facing the apparatus. "And, I imagine, you will be begging me to let you release, as well."

"As long as it pleases you," he answered, looking down at himself.

Pressing herself against his back, Regina reached around with one hand, wrapping her fingers firmly around his erection. "This pleases me," she murmured, and bit at his shoulder.

Groaning at her grip, Henry nodded and waited for her next move. "Does it, my beautiful queen?"

"It does, my pet." She pumped her hand along his length a few times before letting go and stepping back, flicking the whip lightly against his backside, leaving a pink line in its wake.

He hissed at the hit, though it wasn't bad. But Henry wanted nothing more than to be able to hold her while he fucked her. Still he would do anything she wanted of him.

With her free hand, Regina formed her fingers into a ring, and magic wrapped around Henry's cock, stroking it as she continued to tap the whip against his ass, slowly increasing the strength of the hits.

Hissing or groaning at each whip, Henry felt his body tightening. He couldn't believe how enjoyable this was.

"You're so hard, pet," Regina purred, tightening her magical grip and laying a particularly firm lash across his skin, a red line instantly welting.

He cried out slightly, that one causing him to buckle his knees. "Ohh, My Queen."

"It's all right to let the restraints hold you," she soothed, her magic expanding to stimulate his balls as well as she continued to lay welts across his skin.

"Fuck," he gritted out, between clenched teeth. The mixture of such intense pain had him nearing the edge quickly, though he expected the opposite.

Switching to light, barely-there taps of the whip over the welts, Regina innocently asked, "Is that what you want, my pet? Would you like to _fuck_?"

"Yes," Henry answered. It was too quick, his response, too eager, but he didn't care. He wanted her on his cock, wanted to fill her and fuck her.

Regina smirked, twisting and curling her fingers as she directed her magic further back, tendrils giving solid form as she prodded at his entrance, conjuring slick lubrication as she did.

Jerking, Henry's eyes widened and his body tensing. "I... My Queen?" he asked.

"You said you wanted to fuck," Regina reminded him with a sly chuckle. "So I'm going to fuck you."

He swallowed thickly and nodded, "Yes, My Queen." His head bowed slightly in obedience.

"Good boy." Regina stroked the magic over his cock in reward, then returned to slowly filling him, expanding the thin thread of magic already within him instead of pushing a larger construct in. She snapped the whip against his ass again, keeping the sensations fresh.

Whimpering, Henry bit his tongue to stop any other sounds. He was less than impressed by the weak sounds already escaping him.

"Don't hold back, my pet," Regina urged as she worked his body both magically and physically. "Do not deny me the sounds of your pleasure and your pain."

"Yes, My Queen," he answered obediently. Letting his guard down, he groaned heavily, knowing the pain would come again soon.

Letting out a moan of her own, Regina breathed, "Perfect," and continued her ministrations, her magic curling and twisting within and around him to bring him the most pleasure while she laid the whip against his flesh, leaving bright, burning marks.

Henry allowed whimpers and hisses to escape his parted lips, wincing at the hardest hits. Still, he felt it coiling in his back, felt his orgasm coming despite the pain.

Finding the spot within him that would bring him the most pleasure, Regina not only let her magic caress it, but also sent little jolts into it. "Don't forget," she reminded in a smooth voice laden with her own arousal, "you must beg me for your release."

"Your Majesty... please... May I come for you?" he asked, the pleasure that was building inside of him was new, different, and almost painful. Leaving his head dipped, he pleaded further, "My Queen, please?"

"Wait, my pet," Regina denied him simply for the sake of it and laid a lash of the whip across the underside of his ass, right where it met his thighs.

Dipping his head further and hissing, Henry answered, "Yes, Your Majesty." The build up was painful, he needed to release.

Regina whipped him extra hard, then, asking, "Did I say you could stop begging?"

"No, My Queen. Please... I need it so badly. Please allow me to come for you," he whimpered, his voice almost a whine.

Purring in satisfaction, Regina tightened her magic around him, lashing him a few more times in rapid succession before demanding, "Now, pet."

Henry bucked his hips forward, his body finally releasing, almost relaxing. Crying out, "Regina!" his eyes dropped closed slowly, and he fought to keep them open, trying to focus on something, on anything.

Regina nearly lost control of her magic, such was her shock at hearing her _name_ pour from the lips of her pet. Curling her magic around him to both collect and contain his release, she waited until he'd calmed before speaking, voice icy cold. "What did you call me?"

He thought a moment, and his eyes widened in realization. "I... I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I... called you by your name. Please forgive me, My Queen."

"You do not have the **right** to call me by name," Regina spat, releasing her magic from around and within him, the little orb of his release floating up to hover above her palm. Once he was no longer pleasurably stimulated, she took the whip again and laid several hard strokes against his skin with far more violence than she had previously.

Releasing a howl of pain, Henry choked back a sob. This stinging was worse than anything he'd ever experienced before, and he couldn't handle it silently. "I'm sorry," he begged. "I'm... so...so-sorry, My Queen."

Dropping the whip, Regina moved to Henry's side, grabbing his chin and forcing him to turn his head to face her. This, she realized as she looked at him, was the problem with developing _feelings_. The object of them inevitably caused you pain, and the disappointment in his breaking of the rules certainly made her heart clench in a way that enraged her. She lifted her hand, bringing up the orb of his release. "You will drink of yourself," she told him in a tight voice, "and you will thank me for the chance to taste your own pleasure."

Eyelids heavy and eyes burning with tears he wouldn't let pass, he nodded. "Yes, My Queen," Henry answered softly. "Please, Your Majesty, allow me to taste the pleasure you have allowed me."

Regina brought the orb up to his mouth, allowing the magic holding it to form a channel to Henry's parted lips, pouring his seed into his mouth.

He drank and swallowed his cum. It was still warm and it tasted salty, though not as terrible as he would have imagined. Bowing his head, Henry cleared his throat. "Thank you, My Queen, for allowing me to taste the pleasure you have given me."

A wave of her hand released the restraints holding him in place, and Regina turned. "I expect you can return to your chambers on your own," she said, tone distant. "You may dress once you are there, but you are not to cover yourself in the halls." Pain, she decided, was not enough of a punishment for this infraction. She hoped that humiliation would drive the lesson to heart.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Henry answered quietly. He began to walk to his chambers, only getting turned around once. He was pleased that his tears didn't spill before he got to his room, but once the door was shut behind him, he let them stream down his face. Getting dressed slowly to avoid further pain, Henry moved to the bed and lay on his stomach, his arms above his head.

Once Henry was gone, Regina let out a scream and threw out her hands, a shockwave of magic pouring from her, breaking, shattering, and splintering every item in the room. Panting, she looked around, her heart constricted in her chest as she took in the single sweep of devastation around her, before slowly leaving the room, her heels crunching over shards of steel and scraps of leather and wood.

~

Two days passed and Henry had hardly left his bed except to eat and take care of his business. The queen had sent servants to watch his lashes to make sure they wouldn't become infected, but he hadn't heard from her other than that. He'd been humiliated; _she_ had torn him to shreds in that room, yet he knew it was his fault. Regina wasn't trusting and he knew that, he should have been more careful. Still, all he wanted was to see her. All he wanted was to touch her and make her see that the scary and dark parts of her didn't bother him.

When Regina finally sent for Henry, she was dressed in an elaborate gown, her hair twisted up, and makeup dark and dramatic. She turned when he entered her chambers, and eyed him dispassionately, even as her heart jumped against her will. "You have a choice," she stated. "You may accompany me to court where you will kneel at my side with your lashes exposed for noble and peasant alike to see, then I will bring you back here and allow you to give me pleasure, or, you may return to your chambers until I next summon you -- whenever that may be."

Henry considered his options. On one hand, he didn't want further humiliation, but he badly wanted to touch her, to please _her_ in a way that showed her he wouldn't back down. Days without seeing her, though... he didn't know if he could handle that. Coming to an idea, Henry spoke, "My Queen, if I choose to come with you, if I choose to take on further humiliation, will you allow me to please you in a manner of my own choosing?"

Regina's eyes sparked at the haggling, but she simply replied, "As long as you do not gain physical pleasure from it, yes."

"Then I will come with you," he answered, his jaw set. Henry bowed his head to her, then stood straight and waited for her to lead him.

Nodding once, Regina waved a hand and Henry's clothing was replaced with a scrap of cloth fastened to his waist consisting of nothing more than a pouch for his genitals, leaving the rest of his body bare.

Henry took his humiliation, though he'd had to force back vomit that his stomach wanted to release. When they were back in her chambers, he looked at the queen stoically and waited for her to permit his touch.

Regina eyed the young man, almost not willing to allow him to touch her, but she reminded herself that it was one slip that he had certainly paid for by now. Finally she relaxed slightly and gave him a small nod.

Henry looked at her for a short moment before taking her face in his hands and kissing her lips softly. He unclothed her as quickly as he could, though forcing himself to show _some_ restraint. When the queen was finally bare in front of him, he pressed a kiss to her chest, lowering his head to let his tongue flick over her nipple.

Regina lost her breath at the soft touch, and bit her tongue to keep herself from throwing him down and taking what she wanted. She did not 'make love' and had no intention to start with her pet, regardless of how he made her feel.

Switching to her other breast, he repeated the action on her other nipple, this time sucking the hardened flesh into his mouth and letting his teeth graze it lightly. Henry lifted her, hands cupping her ass as he carried her to the bed.

Reflexively wrapping her legs around his waist, Regina moaned quietly as her core pressed against him.

The strain of lifting even her impossibly light-weight had his lashes burning, and probably tearing open, but for the moment, he didn't care. He set her onto the bed, hovering over her, his knees on the bed between her thighs. Henry bent his neck, shifting himself back slightly and kissing down her flat stomach.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, Regina asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm pleasing you as I desire to, which you agreed to, My Queen," Henry answered, looking up her stomach to her eyes. "You don't allow me to touch you often, I desire to. And I can guarantee you will enjoy the outcome."

"Why are you being so gentle?"

"Because there is more than one way to have sex, and this way is just as pleasurable, if not more so," he answered softly. Resuming his movements, he kissed over her pubic bone, reaching her clit and flicking his tongue out against it quickly.

Regina cried out at the unexpected touch, her hips jerking up and her hands coming to rest on Henry's head, fingers tangling in his hair.

He switched between gentle licks, nips and sucks, his fingers teasing at her opening. Pushing one finger into her, Henry stroked inside of her slowly but with deliberation.

"Oh gods," Regina whimpered, moving against him. "Harder..."

Knowing that ignoring a direct request would not be responded to well, Henry obeyed, adding a finger and thrusting into her harder, but still slowly. He kissed her clit, only occasionally using his tongue, his lips just barely brushing against her.

Groaning, Regina tightened her grip on Henry's hair, insistently moving her hips against his face as the need rose within her.

He switched to only using his tongue against her clit as his fingers slowly began curling inside of her, brushing against the rougher skin on her front wall. Henry's teeth brushed her hood as his tongue licked her at the pace she'd set with her hips.

"Yes, like that," Regina breathed, biting her lip and arching, her thighs spreading wider.

Smirking, Henry pointed his tongue, spelling out two words against her clit as he pleased her. Then he began curling his fingers harder inside her and thrusting them faster.

Between moans and pants for air, Regina managed to demand, "Give me release," her head spinning and body aching with pleasure.

Henry obeyed, taking her clit between his lips and sucking hard. He kept his fingers inside her, working them fast and diligently against her sweet spot, wanting nothing more than to feel her release around him.

Almost immediately, Regina was arching and shuddering, as she was overwhelmed, her thighs clamping down around Henry's head as she jerked and rode the wave of her orgasm.

Continuing the work he was doing with his mouth and fingers, Henry waited for her to still beneath him. He waited for her pleasure to subside as he enjoyed the tightness of her thighs around him, of her pussy clenching his fingers.

Regina let out a long, low moan as her pleasure extended before her, cresting a second time before subsiding, allowing her to relax back into the bed again.

He drank her arousal, drank her release, lapping at it until it was almost completely gone. Henry then pressed two soft and chaste kisses to her clit. Pushing himself up, he sat back on his feet and waited for her to speak.

Humming, Regina stretched slowly, looking up at him with hooded eyes. "You did something new," she murmured sluggishly.

"Yes," he answered. "I was spelling out my devotion, spelling against your most pleasurable spot that I'm yours, My Queen." Henry didn't smile, but he wasn't expressionless either, instead letting his eyes convey his truth.

"Hmm..." Regina shifted her legs to a more comfortable position and pulled one knee up slightly, her foot flat against the bed. "I think, my pet," she said slowly, her brow furrowing, "that you are toxic to my goals." It had been two days since she'd been able to focus on anything, and it hadn't been since she'd spoken with Henry about Snow that she'd even thought of her step-daughter.

Henry shifted slightly, moving to fold his legs in front of him. "How do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"I have one goal that I hold above all others," she explained. "To hold Snow White's head on a platter. And yet, since you've arrived, I've barely thought of that goal. Instead of aggressively searching for her, interrogating villagers and executing sympathizers, I've been here, with you." Rolling to sit on the edge of the bed, Regina reached out and took his chin between her fingers, meeting his gaze coldly. "Love," she told him, "is weakness. I will not allow you to make me weak."

Henry sighed softly, but reached forward to take her face into his hands. "With all due respect, My Queen, love is the greatest strength I have ever known or experienced. I have seen love accomplish many goals and defeat the darkest of evils." Leaning forward, he kissed the corner of her mouth, then pulled away and spoke again. "But it will never be my goal to make you feel weak, I will do as you ask, always. I've already pledged myself to you, vowed to never want another. But let me tell you that you are the strongest woman I have ever known."

Regina stood abruptly, pulling herself from Henry's grasp and ignoring the way her heart twisted painfully. "You are to leave the castle," she said, pulling a robe around herself. "Should you stay, I will have you thrown in the dungeons until the end of your days."

"My Queen, _please_ don't make me leave. I... I don't want to leave you," he protested.

" _Now_ ," she commanded, wrapping her arms protectively around herself, forcing herself to be strong, to not let weakness take her.

Henry moved forward, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, then nodded against her. "I will forever be yours, My Queen," he vowed, then turned and left her room, heading to his own chambers to dress himself.

Once Regina heard the door close behind him, she allowed her knees to give out beneath her, sinking to the floor and covering her face with her hands, unwanted tears staining her skin.

Henry dressed himself in the clothes he'd entered this world in, his heart breaking as he tried to collect himself. He didn't understand how it was possible to truly fall in love so quickly, and how it was possible to lose it just as suddenly.

After she composed herself, Regina told her guards to inform her when her visitor had left, refusing to leave her chambers to see him out herself. She didn't trust herself to let him go.

Henry left his chambers, making his way through the castle, his memory serving him well on his way to the dungeons. Looking at the three open cages, he chose the middle and walked into it, pulling the door shut behind him. He didn't need a lock anyway; he'd promised he wouldn't leave her.


	7. Chapter 7

Between Regina and Gold, they'd managed to come up with a way to bring Henry back that they were reasonably sure of, and the entire family found themselves in the hallway in front of the bathroom, right where Neal had accidentally sent Henry through time.

Before getting started, Regina knelt in front of Neal, smiling warmly at him. "We're going to get Henry back, okay, sweetheart? You just do what Mr. Gold and I tell you, all right?"

Neal nodded solemnly. "I will, I promise."

"I know you will, brave boy." Regina kissed Neal's forehead and stood again, nodding to Gold.

"Miss Blanchard, if you would step back, please," Gold said to Snow, prompting the woman to hurry to the end of the hall, gripping the corner of the wall nervously as she watched. "Now, Neal, I need you to stand in the doorway of the bathroom, yes, just like that," he nodded as the boy moved. Thinking back to the layout of Zelena's spell, he moved to Neal's left, and directed Regina across from him, and David to his own left. "Now we hold hands," he added with a twist to his lips.

David put his hands out, taking one of Regina's and one of Gold's. He looked at the mother of his grandson beside him for assurance.

Emma watched from beside Snow, praying to any gods available that this would work.

Regina gave a reassuring smile and turned to look at Neal. "All right, sweetheart, I need you to think about Henry. Don't think about going to Henry, or even bringing Henry back, just think about Henry. Think about playing with him at the park, and eating dinner with him. As long as you think about Henry, okay? Can you do that?"

"Uh-huh," Neal nodded, and almost immediately the magic began to flow from him, into Gold, David, Regina, and back to Neal, a visible vortex of magic swirling to life in the circle they made.

"Emma," Regina called. "You need to go through and get Henry. The portal should open right where he is and stay open long enough for you to grab him and pull him back."

Emma nodded and moved forward, ducking under Gold and David's arms. When Regina nodded, she jumped through, landing on a hard dirt floor. She sighed in relief at seeing her son sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Henry!"

"Ma? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back home," she said, her tone expressing her assumption that he would know that.

"I can't leave. She'll... she won't know--"

Emma cut off his words, "It's not like she's going to yell at you, come on!" His meaning had passed over her head as she searched for a way to pick a lock—a lock she realized wasn't there. "Why are you sitting in a dungeon not even locked up? Why didn't you leave?"

"Whatever, let's go," he answered, standing and making his way to her, grasping her hand.

They felt a pull as they jumped into the portal.

Several stories up, a guard knocked on the queen's chamber door, informing her that her visitor had left, the clothes she had given him stacked neatly in his chambers, and no trace of him in the castle. The guard backed away and left the room as the queen let out an agonized wail, feeling as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and crushed. Unlike with her first love, this was metaphorical, and it hurt all the more that the man who had managed to take her heart had willingly left with it.

In Storybrooke, Regina collapsed with the weight of the sudden grief in her memories, breaking the portal just as Henry and Emma appeared from it.

They landed roughly, Henry on his knees and Emma on her back. Instinct had him searching for Regina, and his eyes flitted to her on the floor.

"Mom!" he said, a pang stabbing his gut as he looked at her and realized he didn't really see his mom anymore.

Regina's head shot up, tears filling her eyes as pain and happiness warred within her. "Henry..." She scrambled over to him on her knees, desperately searching his gaze with her own. Then one hand came up, slapping him hard across the face, leaving a handprint on his cheek. She immediately followed the motion by grabbing his collar and hauling him against her, kissing him passionately. After a moment, her brain filtered in through her emotions and she pushed him away with a gasp, jumping to her feet and running past the others in the hall, fleeing the house.

"Well," Gold said, his eyebrows up around his hairline.

"It's a long story," Emma said, and Henry tilted his head in wonder of what exactly she knew.

"Uh... yeah, I should..." he let his sentence trail, starting to leave, but looked down at Neal quickly and crouched in front of him. "Hey little man, you doing okay?"

David shook his head at what he'd witnessed, but didn't say anything since it was obvious no one wanted to talk about it.

Neal burst into tears and threw himself at Henry. "I'm sorry, Henry!" he cried into the older boy's shoulder. "I didn't mean to send you away! I promise I'll never, never do it again!"

Gold only chuckled at the drama going on around him and excused himself to return back to his home.

"David!" Snow hissed, grabbing her husband's arm and pulling him down the hall. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Henry held his uncle for a moment before he pulled away and ruffled his hair. "It's okay. I promise, I'm good and everything is fine. I do need to go and check on your aunty though, so I'll see you tomorrow? We'll go get some ice cream."

David shook his head at Snow. "No, I just know that it was very strange to see that."

Emma patted Henry on the back, half tempted to tell him she would check on Regina herself, but decided to let him go.

"Okay," Neal agreed, sniffling and wiping away his tears. "I'm glad you're back, Henry."

"Very strange," Snow agreed.

"Me too, buddy," Henry said, unsure if it was true. He squeezed Emma's shoulder as he passed her, then headed to the mansion.

~

Regina paced the length of her study, her emotions in turmoil as she tried to process everything that she'd felt in the last few minutes. Pain, betrayal, happiness, relief... it was too much for any person to handle at once.

Henry arrived at the mansion and searched the house for Regina. When he pushed open the door of the study and saw her walking across the room, he sighed and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Regina stopped dead, turning to face Henry, even as her gaze flitted around the door, noting the closed door with rising panic. "What are you doing here?" she asked shakily.

"I came to see you. I... I had to check on you," he answered, cautiously stepping closer to her.

"Don't..." Regina stepped back, shaking her head. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she asked in a strained voice, "How could you do that to me?"

Henry shifted his eyes to the side, each tear she cried felt as bad as the whipping she gave him.

"I'm sorry," he offered, moving closer to her. "You... she gave me two choices, so I chose the one that would keep me alive. And then... and I..." Shaking his head, he let the sentence trail.

"You didn't have to fuck me to stay alive!" Regina screamed at him. "I have never and would never kill anyone for saying no! Not when I spent an entire marriage not having a choice!"

"I would've had to find a way to survive on my own! There was no way for me to know how to survive there!" he reasoned.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Regina shook her head, her entire body trembling. "You took away my choice," she whispered. "You knew who I was. You _knew_. And now I have to deal with those memories. I have to deal with knowing what I've done... to my _son_. Because I didn't know. _You_ did that to me."

Looking at her with wide eyes, Henry nodded, tears rolling over his cheeks. "I didn't think of it like that. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I did. I... I don't know what else to say."

Turning her head to the side and grimacing, Regina whispered, "Please leave."

"Don't make me leave you again, please? You already tried once," he protested.

"Get out!" Regina screamed then, picking up the nearest object -- a glass tumbler from the sidebar -- and hurling it through the air at Henry.

Henry ducked to avoid the glass flying at him. The sudden movement had him hissing and collapsing to the floor in pain. Reaching back, he touched his backside beneath his jeans, bringing his blood-covered fingers back to look at.

Regina inhaled sharply, a cry falling from her lips. Processing the image before her, she threw her hands up, a purple cloud enveloping Henry. When it dissipated, she was alone in the house again, and Henry was at Emma's apartment.

Henry searched the room, pleased to find that Emma at least wasn't around. He hunted for the first aid kit and took care of his ripped open lashes. Sighing, he pulled on clean boxers after he was bandaged and laid down on his stomach on his bed.

At the mansion, Regina was nearly hyperventilating, and with another flourish of her hands, Archie appeared in her study.

In his sleep clothes, Archie looked up from the book he had been reading and glanced around the room, eyes settling on Regina. "Hello, Regina? I... you summoned me?"

"Henry's back," Regina blurted, pacing again with her arms tight around herself, holding herself together as much as she was able.

"I see. Well... shouldn't that be good? I mean, he's back and home and nothing further can develop in the past, right?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Regina's expression crumpled and she found herself sitting on the floor, hugging her knees. "I realized I loved him. So I sent him away. And he obeyed, he left, and it hurt _so bad_. And then he was here. He was in front of me. And I just felt so... much. I felt so much, and I was so angry that I slapped him, but I was so relieved that I... I kissed him. In front of everyone... Snow, David, Gold... Emma. Neal."

Archie squinted his eyes as he processed everything she said to him. "Have you spoken to him about it? I understand it's a tough situation, I can't imagine what you're feeling, but I think that discussing things with him would help you the most," he said.

"He followed me home. He... I..." Regina shook her head. "He basically said he had sex with my past self because he didn't know how to survive on his own. I told him that he took my choice away, because he knew whom I was but I had no idea. I told him to leave, but he said no, and I... I lost it. I threw something at him. It didn't hit him, but he ducked and fell and the... the wounds I left on him... they opened and started bleeding. I used magic to send him to Emma's."

Wincing, Archie nodded, "I know that this situation is hurting you and making you angry, but... anyone who knows won't blame you for your feelings. But I do think you need to sit down and discuss the... uh, the deeper parts of what happened between you two, in the past."

"I can't," Regina whispered, shaking her head. "It's too... It... It was real. How do I... process that? He's my son. What if... what if I still feel...?"

"If I recall, Daniel was the only person you loved before coming to this world, aside from your father. If you fell in love with Henry, you will probably still feel that way, and I'm sure it will be hard. But I think you need to talk to him. Closure is important, and if you're going to continue with him in your life in any manner, you need to figure out your situation," he reasoned. "But if you find that you do, you know I am here and I will not judge you for it."

"You would be the only one." Regina rubbed her hands over her face and sighed before pushing herself to her feet. "Thank you, Dr. Hopper. I... apologize for bringing you here without warning. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Regina, there are people who care about you here, and I think if they knew the situation, they would at least be sympathetic to what you are going through," Archie countered, trying to comfort her. "But I really can't encourage you enough to speak with Henry. And as far as bringing me here... I shower in the mornings, so just don't do it then."

Regina let out a little chuckle, nodding. "I'll keep that in mind, doctor." She smiled at him before waving her hand and sending him back to his home. Alone again, she headed upstairs, drawing herself a bath to help her relax and trying to put thoughts of her son out of her head.

~

Sleep wouldn't come for Henry, not when he knew how much he'd angered her. He decided to redress himself completely and drive over to her house. Sneaking in, he made his way to her room, knocking softly and pushing the door open when he didn't receive an answer. He heard the movement of water from her bathroom, so he sat down on her bed, wincing slightly, and waited for her.

After she'd soaked until her fingertips were water-wrinkled and her muscles relaxed, Regina drained the tub and dried off, wrapping a towel around herself before stepping into her room. She startled at seeing Henry sitting on her bed, and her eyes widened.

Green eyes gazed too long at Regina's small form wrapped in a towel, but eventually, he dropped them, bowing his head slightly. "Sorry. I just really need to talk to you."

She tried to glare at him, but his gaze was too familiar, too comfortable in her memory. Instead, she huffed a sigh and disappeared into her closet to dress in a satin pajama set with a thick robe over top. "What do you have to say?" she asked when she came back out.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you enough. I didn't mean to take something from you, I didn't think of it that way," he said in an attempt to explain. "I would give anything for you not to be hurting."

"Why did you do it?" Regina asked softly, moving to sit on the chaise across from the bed. "You said it was fear of death, but... I... _felt_ you. You were aroused, that first night."

Blushing, Henry looked away for a moment, but he looked back to her when he spoke. "You were flirting, and touching me, and it turned me on because you're beautiful. I'm your son, not blind. Even I know how... _hot_ you are."

Regina looked away as well, closing her eyes. "The day of our picnic... you spoke of a woman. Who is she?" she asked, terrified of the answer.

"You," he answered quickly.

" _Why_?" Regina's voice was a strained whisper, and she couldn't help but wonder what she had done wrong. What had she done to warp her baby boy so badly?

"It started when I didn't know who you were to me. I always dreamed of you, sort of you, when Ma and I were in New York, and when I met you as the mayor I knew it was you who was in my dreams. I thought... you know, you weren't my mom, as far as I knew, so I thought there was a reason I was dreaming about you."

Henry scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the floor before he continued. "I knew I couldn't do anything about it, after the curse broke and my memories came back, I dated other girls and slept with others, but you were always this thought... this fantasy in the back of my mind."

"Henry... you're my _son_." Regina shook her head, brow furrowed. "Do you realize how wrong this is?"

Henry's head jerked up, looking at her, his eyebrows sticking together. He jumped from the bed, moving to kneel on the floor in front of her. "This _is_?"

Regina actually whimpered as she looked down at the boy—no, the young man—at her feet. "What are you doing?"

"My Queen," he whispered, reaching for her hands. "I... I'm yours, remember?"

"Henry... no," Regina shook her head, pulling her hands away. "That was... wrong. This is wrong. Don't..."

"I vowed I would always be yours. I swore it on my life that I wouldn't leave you, I wouldn't look at another, touch another." Henry shifted his eyes between hers, his heart on the verge of breaking when he spoke again. "Do you... are you going to release me, unwillingly, of my pledge to you?"

"I can't do this," Regina whispered. "Please, Henry, stop this. I can't... I need..." She shook her head, a tear falling down one cheek. "You have always been my weakness and my strength. You are the one who can break me or put me back together. But you're my _son_."

"But I _love_ you. I'm... I don't care that I'm your son. I fell in love with you and you started changing. Your father said he hadn't seen you so happy in such a long time!" he countered, his gut tightening.

"My father died for loving me."

"I'm alive and I'm here, and I'm on my knees for you. You're _My Queen_. You're all I want."

More tears followed the first, and Regina closed her eyes again, her words coming out on a breath, "You left the castle."

"What? No I didn't. Ask Emma, she brought me back here from the dungeon," Henry countered. Reaching up, he cradled her face and wiped her tears. "I took myself to the dungeon. I put myself in a cell. I had no intention of ever leaving the castle."

Regina took a shaky breath, summoning her cell phone to her hand and opening her eyes to type a quick text message to Emma. _When you got Henry, where was he?_

 _Yeah, I was gonna ask about that. He was in an unlocked cell in your dungeon. What was the point of that?_ Emma sent back, staring at her phone, confused.

 _Nothing. Thank you._ Regina tossed her phone aside and met Henry's gaze. "You stayed."

Nodding, he reiterated, "I stayed. Of course I stayed. How could you think I could ever leave you?"

"That doesn't change how wrong it is," Regina insisted. "Henry... it wasn't just thinking that you left that hurt me. I hurt much more **now** than I did then. In many ways... I was unable to give full consent."

"I do apologize for that, I hate myself for that. I would take it back if only to save you that pain, if I could. But as for how wrong it is... why? _Why_ does that have to matter? I love you." He put his confused thoughts together and nodded slowly. "I... uh, I guess if you didn't fall in love with me, too. Of course, that makes total sense."

It would be so easy for Regina to let him believe she didn't share his feelings, but instead of an agreement, what came out of her mouth was, "This isn't about my feelings, Henry. It's about the fact that I raised you."

"So?" he asked. "You... us being together will always be in my mind, I will always see you as the beautiful woman who made me know what falling in love feels like. Tell me you didn't fall in love with me."

"You know it would be a lie if I told you that," Regina admitted, looking to the side. "But what I felt in the past when I had no idea who you were to me is irrelevant. What do you think will happen, Henry? That we'll live happily ever after having kinky sex while the inhabitants of Storybrooke aw over how cute we are together? I've spent the last week and a half hating myself and being very literally sick because of the memories we made."

Sighing, Henry shook his head. "It's nobody's business. I love you. I want you. And I'm going to stay kneeling before you forever unless you free me of my vow. Just... stop thinking of me as your son. Let me make you feel the way I did in your memories, I'll show you that, us together, it's worth some weird looks. To me it is."

"I can't simply forget that you're my son, Henry," Regina protested. "I can't... turn off the way I feel when I think about the first time you said 'mama' or when I see the 'world's best mom' trophy you made me when you were six."

"And I can't forget every thing I love about the other parts of you! The way you hold yourself back, refusing to say my name when you'd come. The way you loved for my mouth to please you. Or how taking a beating with a whip may hurt, but it couldn't faze me because you enjoyed it!"

"Henry, stop."

He held her cheeks, keeping her face in place. Leaning up, Henry moved his face toward hers, and he kissed her softly, but with desperation, to make her understand.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, accepting the kiss, but not returning it as she struggled to keep more tears from falling.

After a few long moments of trying to earn a response, Henry pulled away, sitting once more on his feet and bowing his head. "Forgive me, My Queen."

"Don't call me that," Regina whispered, shaking her head. She stood up, stepping around him to the window, looking out. "You need to leave. Please. I need time."

"I will be waiting. I'll wait for you always, just as I'd intended back in your castle," Henry promised. Shaking his head, he walked to the door and glanced her over before exiting to go to his own room.

Once he'd left, Regina leaned heavily against the window, letting out a shuddering breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma hadn't heard anything from Regina since her text, so she visited her office the next day after lunch. Once the secretary gave her the go ahead, Emma entered the large office and gave Regina a weak smile. "How you holding up?"

Regina groaned and crossed her arms over her desk, letting her head fall into the cradle they made. She'd become much more relaxed around Emma over the past week and a half.

"That well, huh?" Emma said, moving to sit in a chair across from Regina. "Did he tell you why he did it?"

Lifting her head again, Regina winced at Emma. "He dreamed about me during the year in New York. When you came back to Storybrooke and he met me... he thought it was fate. By the time he got his memories back, the feelings were already there. He did it because he wanted to."

Grimacing, Emma leaned back in the chair and whistled between her teeth. "That's... rough."

"He tried to plead his case to me last night," Regina sighed. "He said... he said he loves me. And he promised himself to me in the past and would wait for me."

"He's... _in love_ with you?" she asked. Emma let the thought sink in for a moment before hesitantly speaking again. "Uh... so, how do _you_ feel?"

Regina shook her head and swallowed. "I don't know. I know... I know I loved him in my past. That's... why you found him in the dungeon. My feelings for him scared me and I told him to leave the castle or I would put him in a cell for the rest of his life. So he voluntarily went to the dungeon."

Tilting her head, Emma pondered what Regina had told her, her eyes widening when she realized what Henry had meant. "He told me he couldn't leave. He said that you wouldn't know. That's... that's what he meant! So you, past you, thought he left?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "When you came back with him... when I collapsed. That was... the grief at thinking that he had left." Sighing roughly, she ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what to do, Emma. He's my son, but I remember falling in love with him."

"Does it feel like Daniel?" Emma asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "I mean, I know it doesn't because Henry is alive. But you feel like you lost him. And he was from your past. Does it... do you still feel like you're in love with him?"

"He's my son," Regina avoided the question.

"That wasn't what I asked."

"I'm afraid of what it means to answer what you asked."

"Avoiding something you’re afraid of doesn't make it go away. We've all learned that lesson," Emma countered. "I'm not going to judge you. You can tell me the truth."

Sighing again, Regina steepled her fingers and rested her forehead against them. "In my past, I knew Henry for not even two full weeks. In that time, I felt myself getting well on my way to loving him _more_ than I loved Daniel. That terrified me. Now... I don't know. I don't want to think about it. It hurts in so many ways... especially that he... took advantage of the fact that I didn't know who he was. He wanted to satisfy his own desire and didn't even think about what those memories would do to me in the present."

"Does he understand that? I mean... did you make it clear to him that what he did was not okay?" Emma asked, feeling fairly angry herself at what her son had done.

"Yes," Regina nodded. "We talked about it last night. He said he was sorry, that if he could take it back, he would. He said he never wanted to hurt me."

"His naivety was always going to get the better of him eventually. I'm sorry it harmed you as well," Emma replied.

"Thank you." After a moment of silence, Regina tentatively asked, "Would you... think me a terrible person if I... considered it?"

Emma weaved her fingers together and thought for a minute. "I... think not. I mean, it would be weird, like, as his other mom, to see it, but I don't think I could think of you as a bad person. But don't consider it for him. If you consider it, it needs to be about you."

Regina let out an unamused little laugh. "Trust me... I'm not thinking about his desires. When I look at him... I remember how he made me feel. Not just physically, but emotionally. When I look past... the feeling of betrayal... I miss him. As much disgust as I expressed when he disappeared... Last night, he got to his knees in front of me. And I wanted to give in."

"I think what helps me look at it objectively is that I saw how sickened you were that he was doing it, how sick you got when you got those first memories. It wasn't something you wanted, but feelings are powerful. You've gone a long time without being happy, without having love. If... if it was just about the sex, I think I would be grossed out," Emma said. "You can talk me to anytime you need to, if you need to discuss more things. I just... just don't tell me about the sex parts. Or why there was a pair of bloody boxers in my bathroom last night."

Regina winced. "Agreed. Emma... thank you. I wouldn't have survived this without you and Dr. Hopper."

"Gotta do all the saving I can to live up to my title," Emma joked.

"Ah, yes, the Savior, Emma Sw--" Regina cut herself off, her eyes widening and a laugh escaping her.

Staring at the other woman like she was crazy, Emma asked, "Uh... what's funny?"

Reining back her laughter, Regina explained, "Henry took me on a picnic and had the kitchens prepare my favorite foods. Among them were pieces of roast swan. There was a great deal of innuendo that I didn't realize was innuendo when I was talking about how swan was one of my favorite things to eat." She smirked.

Emma raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "But Henry realized it. That is so uncomfortable."

"More so when I was trying to get him to eat. He finally told me that his mother's last name was Swan. I laughed so hard it brought my father to us," Regina smiled in memory. "He was so happy to meet a man who could make me laugh like that again..."

"I don't want to be the one to bring this realization to you, but your father was right to be happy. I... just while you told me this story, I've seen you laugh and smile as much in two minutes as I did for probably the entire last six months."

Regina's smile twisted a little wryly and she primly declared, "Our son, _Miss Swan_ , is a little shit."

"Yeah... I'm not denying that. But I do think that we did a pretty decent job with him. And despite the whole... starting something with you without actually telling past you who he is... besides that, he's a good young man. He'll _be_ a good man," Emma said.

"Yes," Regina agreed, nodding. "I think... if you don't mind... I may consider exploring what my relationship with Henry means now. Perhaps talk to Archie with Henry and see what happens?"

"It isn't my place to mind, Regina. He's an adult. To me, if I had a problem with him being in love with you, it would be like having a problem with him being in love with Nicholas, if that had happened. And as far as you go, you're human, you want love, I'm not going to be the person who tells you no," Emma answered easily, easier than she thought she'd be able to. "But you know... the Archie thing is probably a good idea, just... you know, because."

Nodding, Regina smiled. "Thank you again, Emma. Your support means a lot to me. Especially since... well, I don't think anyone was expecting me to slap and then kiss Henry went you brought him back. How **did** your parents take that, anyway?"

"Uh... they were just like, really confused. I think they just didn't really understand it and Snow you know, did her sappy thing where she looked at dad like he knows the secrets of the world, even though he knew as much as she did."

Regina snorted. "Yes, I'm familiar with that look of hers. When she was a child, she used to look at me like that. And then, of course... I killed her father, and that stopped."

"Yeah... you know, just... no killing Henry off if he hurts you again. I have to say I would be judging you then. And probably killing you," Emma joked.

"And given my track record, it's not an unreasonable request," Regina acknowledged. "But I'm fairly certain I'm over my 'murder everyone who ruins my mood' phase... It's like I was that goth kid who sat in the back row of the class and glared at everyone who dared to breathe."

Emma chuckled and shook her head, looking at the other woman. "Just, don't hurt him either, okay?"

"Emotionally? Of course not."

Groaning, Emma scrunched her face. "That is my cue to leave. And I didn't want to hear that. That was uncalled for."

"You're the one who mentioned bloody boxers," Regina pointed out mildly, although she was smirking a little.

Emma shuddered and turned to leave. "Let me know how it goes, yeah?" she asked, when she stopped, hand on the doorknob.

"In as little physical detail as possible," Regina confirmed, just to see the look on Emma's face.

Not leaving room for Regina to tease her any more than she already had, Emma gave a small wave and left the office.

~

Although she felt better about everything after talking to Emma, Regina still found herself at Archie's office after work, shifting uncomfortably and wondering when her life took such a hard left.

Archie steepled his fingers in front of his lips as he waited for Regina to speak. Finally, he decided to break the silence first, saying, "Am I correct to assume that you're here about Henry?"

"Yes," Regina replied simply, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"And what about the situation did you want to discuss?" he asked gently. The therapist couldn't imagine the dilemma she was going through.

"I..." Regina closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Henry came over again last night, after you left. He... wants to continue the relationship we had in my past. He says he loves me."

"I see." Archie jotted down a note, then looked back up at her. "What did you tell him?"

"That it's wrong," she continued to look down, almost afraid of what her eyes would reveal should she meet the therapist's gaze. "He's my son. I explained how... I wasn't able to give full, informed consent, and how much that hurts, knowing he did that to me."

"Good for you. I mean, that you told him he hurt you, that's good you told him. What did he have to say?" He was saddened by Regina's avoidance of eye contact. She was never one to drop her head; she always held it high, no matter what she was doing.

Regina let out a small, sad chuckle. "He said that he hadn't thought of it like that. And that he was sorry. He never meant to hurt me, and if he could take it back, he would."

Jotting a few additional notes, Archie shifted. "Did he seem sincere?"

"Yes," Regina whispered, nodding. "I do believe that if he had the choice to go back again and give up his fantasy, he would."

"I'm sorry, Regina, what fantasy?" he asked, head tilting in confusion.

"Oh gods." This time the laugh Regina let out was a little hysterical. She finally lifted her head then, looking at Archie with dark eyes filled with tears. "My son," she said, slowly and deliberately, "has wanted me since he was twelve years old."

Furrowing his brow and leaning forward to hand Regina a tissue, Archie let her compose herself for a moment. He then asked, "Does that make what he did harder or easier for you to deal with?"

Taking a deep breath, Regina shook her head. "I don't know. On one hand, it makes it worse because it feels like he was... lying in wait. On the other, I can understand jumping at a presented opportunity and not thinking the consequences through."

"I think... from what I know of Henry, I believe it would be more of the latter. He isn't the type of person who would think hard on a matter in which to hurt someone, especially not someone he loves," Archie supplied. "But you know him better than I do, and you raised him, and I do believe you shaped him into a good person. He's kind and caring. Is that still who you see when you look at him? Or do you see someone who has caused you so much pain?"

"I almost wish I saw someone who caused me so much pain," Regina admitted in a whisper.

"But you don't," Archie said quietly. "Regina... you love him."

"Yes."

"And you're conflicted, because he's your son." He say on that a moment before speaking again. "Is that the issue, or is the issue what everyone else will think?"

Swallowing, Regina slowly replied, "I... I can't stop seeing him as my son just because I... have been made to see him as more."

"Do you want to continue seeing him as something more? In… in a consensual way?"

Regina didn't answer the question directly, instead, she told him, "Last night Henry knelt before me and called me his queen. His body is still marked from my past. And even after I got angry with him, even after I sent him away -- in the past, and in the present -- he still knelt at my feet and reminded me that he pledged himself to me. He reminded me that only I have the power to release him from his pledge, however unwilling he may be to _be_ released. But I could not do it."

Confused, Archie asked for further clarification. "But you haven't decided then? Or you have? Was it that you needed more time to think in order to try to decide if you should release him?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"I, forgive me for saying this, but I've never seen you as a woman who didn't know exactly what she wanted."

Regina laughed bitterly. "And what would it mean, doctor, for the Evil Queen to have fallen in love with her own son? How could I expect the inhabitants of this backwards little town to allow me to even live after such a thing? How could I expect to live with myself after such a thing?"

"Regina, I think you need to discuss this with Henry before you make a decision. Does it matter what this town thinks?" he asked curiously. "Truly? You can leave, or you can stay if people decide to get over it, if being with him is important to you."

"I've come to view this town as my home," Regina admitted. "There are people here that I... I care about. Henry has always been the person I love the most, regardless of the circumstances of our relationship. But there are people whom I would be... hurt by, if they disapproved."

"I can understand that. Technically, you fell in love with Henry before you knew he was your son. Or... sort of? Right? Anyway, my point is that you need to think for yourself and perhaps discuss with Henry whether you're willing to let how others feel determine your happiness." Archie leaned forward, his arms on his knees as he fiddled with his pencil. "You've waited a long time to be happy."

Regina looked down again, nodding slightly. "Yes," she agreed. "I have."

"You should think about... things. And you need to decide if you're going to be with Henry or you need to release him from you. He needs to be able to move on if you choose not to pursue your... relationship."

Nodding again, Regina took a deep breath and lifted her chin. "Yes. Thank you, doctor."

"Of course. Come back whenever you need to," he answered.

Regina wasn't quite able to smile, but she nodded as she stood. She was definitely not looking forward to talking with Henry, but even without Archie's help, she knew nothing would get resolved if she didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry didn't leave his mom's house for the entire day. He didn't want to miss her coming home, didn't want to miss out on talking to her, even on just seeing her, in case she still didn't want to talk to him. When he heard the door open that evening, he jumped off the couch and hurried to the door. "Mo--uh, hey," Henry whispered, happier to see her than he could've imagined.

"Henry." Regina smiled automatically, her eyes warming even as her heart constricted painfully. "How has your day been?"

"I... missed you," he answered honestly. Looking her over, he couldn't decide if he wanted to pull her close and take her to bed, showing her how much he needed her, or if he wanted to hold her while letting her express her pain at what he'd done. Either way, his stomach fluttered at her smile.

Regina nodded and moved into the kitchen, automatically taking things out to prepare dinner. "I spoke to Dr. Hopper today," she told him. "And Emma."

"Oh?" he asked, following her. "About... us? I-I mean, you and me?"

"Yes."

Henry leaned against the counter and watched her. She wasn't that different from her past self. Her hair was shorter, and she'd obviously aged slightly, but not that much. "What did they say?"

"Emma's angry with you," Regina opened with, knowing that that was about the most negative part of both conversations.

"For... uh, not respecting that _you_ , that I took away your choice?" he asked, his heart breaking.

"Yes." Regina busied herself with chopping vegetables for a quick stir-fry.

"I'm _really_ sorry. I wish I could say more. I... I can't, though, I know that."

"I'm aware." Her rhythm with the knife faltered, and Regina sighed silently. As much as she wanted to make him work for it, it wasn't doing either of them any favors. So she quietly volunteered, "She will also respect any decision we make—together."

Perking up, he stood straight and smiled too eagerly. "We?"

In answer, she added, "Dr. Hopper believes we need to talk."

Henry moved closer to her, keeping his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't be tempted to touch her. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not really," Regina admitted. "I **want** to forget." And it would be so easy, too. She had all the ingredients in her vault.

"Oh." His voice was quiet, his eyes sad, glazing with tears and shame, mostly shame.

"But I also don't," she continued. "You brought... you _bring_... light."

"Okay." Trying to shrug, Henry nodded and offered a half smile to her. "I love you. I'll do what you want. If you want to release me... I'll go and leave you alone, but I'll hate it every minute I'm away from you."

Regina rested her hands on the edge of the counter, fingers curling around to grip it tightly as she let her head hang down. After a moment, she whispered, "I don't want to release you."

He gasped. Henry had truly not been expecting that, and he slid to his knees behind her, pulling her hips and forcing her to turn around. Burying his face against her stomach, he breathed her in deeply, moaning in a mix of relief and joy.

"Henry," she whispered shakily, one hand moving to his hair, tunneling her fingers through it. "I can't... this is... I can't simply pick up where we left off," she told him. "I'm not... ready. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. But I'm too selfish to let you go."

"I will wait forever for you," he confessed, his voice muffled against her. Pulling his face away, he tilted his head up, chin against her abdomen. "I will never leave. I will _never_ want anything or anyone like I do you."

Looking down at him with a searching gaze, Regina said, "You know this may be... difficult. This town is not open-minded. Nor am I well-liked." Accepted and tolerated, perhaps, but certainly not liked.

Henry gripped the counter behind her and pulled himself up, not letting his body move away from hers. Pulling her into a hug, he spoke into her hair. "I know. I'm sorry you'll have to deal with people. I'll tell them all that it was my choice to start it all, I'll defend against anything anyone says."

The familiar feeling of his arms around her nearly had Regina's knees giving out, and she leaned into him. "You'll need to talk to Emma," she added, not feeling comfortable telling him herself what the other woman's feelings on the matter were. "And… if, if we do this... it's going to happen slowly. I'm not taking you to my bed until, and _unless_ , I'm completely comfortable."

Pulling his face back, Henry nodded. "Of course. I... You deserve to make that choice. I loved being your bed partner... I loved pleasing you, but it was moments like... like the picnic, that I enjoyed the most."

Regina smiled a little, thinking back. "How did you like meeting your grandfather?"

He smiled at the memory of the older man. "It was awesome. I always wondered what it would be like, since I'm named after him."

"He was a good man," Regina said, her smiling widening as she looked at her son. "You remind me of him. I just wish I could have introduced you to Rocinante while you were there."

"You wouldn't ride then," he said softly. Bringing his hands to her face, Henry tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and let his lips brush her forehead.

"No," Regina agreed, closing her eyes and tilting her head forward to rest against Henry's mouth. "But he was still my companion. The most important being in my life, next to my father."

"I would have loved to meet him. Still, we didn't spend much time outside of the castle," he responded softly. Not wanting her to be upset at his slip of words, Henry dropped his forehead against hers. "I promise you, my favorite moment was that picnic."

"It was my favorite, too,"

"It was the only time you _really_ let down your guard around me."

Regina hummed, and corrected, "At least when I wasn't in a rage."

Henry gave a half laugh. "Yeah." Pausing, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, still holding her tight against him. "What do I call you? Do I still call you mom?"

"I don't know, Henry," Regina sighed, running her fingers through his hair soothingly, like she had done when he was a child. "So much of this has me confused."

"Regina feels weird. And potentially painful," he joked, groaning at himself afterward.

Regina flinched, her hands moving to Henry shoulders, pushing him away as she tried to distance herself from him.

"Wait, I was joking," Henry protested, his hands grasping her hips. "I'm fine. I promise. I... stepped out of line."

"Emma said she found a pair of bloody boxers in her bathroom," Regina said quietly, looking away. "I made you _bleed_."

Cupping her chin, Henry turned her face back to look at him. "Only because I over exerted. I promise, it's fine. It was only a little blood," he said, attempting to reassure her. "It doesn't bother me. Don't let it bother you. Please?"

"Let me heal it. Let me heal you." She certainly couldn't heal herself, emotional pain beyond the scope of healing magic. But perhaps healing the physical injuries she caused would help.

"If it's important to you, you can, but it really isn't bothering me."

Regina guided Henry to turn around and hovered one hand over his backside, letting the light magic flow through her, stitching together the broken flesh beneath the denim.

"Mm, so, you wanna see to make sure it's healed?" he asked, teasing her with a wink.

"Brat," Regina replied, instinctively, smacking her hand against the sensitive fresh skin.

Henry chuckled and gave her a dopey grin as he turned back around to face her. "You can forgive me for hurting you so deeply, can't you?" he asked, getting serious again suddenly. "Because... I'll never forgive myself for it, but I'm hoping you can."

Sighing, Regina searched his face, taking in the sincerity there. "Yes," she said. "But... it will take time. To trust you again."

"Take all the time you need. I promise, I'm not going anywhere," he told her, pulling her in again for a hug. "You're too incredible to give up."

"You haven't always thought so," Regina whispered into his neck.

"I was a stupid kid then. I may be young still, but I'm a smart enough guy to know a good thing." Henry pulled away only enough to cradle her face so she would look up at him. "And you... you're the best choice I have or will ever make."

Regina let out a little laugh and murmured, "Of all the things I imagined the first time I held you in my arms, this was _never_ one of them."

"It wouldn't be, would it?" Chuckling, he stroked her cheekbones with his thumbs. "But sometimes things turn out different than we expected, and it can be awesome."

Regina hummed. "We'll see, dear."

~

They had agreed to explain the slapping and kissing situation to his grandparents together. Henry didn't want Regina to deal with it alone in case they weren't nice about it. Standing somewhat awkwardly at their front door, Henry squeezed Regina's hand comfortingly.

Regina gave him a weak smile, and when the door opened, she pulled her hand away.

Snow's gaze flicked down for a second before she smiled questioningly at Regina. "Is everything all right?"

Regina nearly laughed, but she pushed the sound down and simply said, "We'd like to explain what happened when Emma brought Henry back."

"Oh. Of course, come in," Snow opened the door wider, motioning inside.

David joined them all as they made their way to the living room, sitting down. Once everyone was situated, Henry took the lead.

"I'm sure you were uh... wondering why uh... Mo—Reg—uh, why she kissed me when I got back. I feel like I owe you guys an explanation."

David nodded and Henry waited for his grandmother to let him know to go on.

"Go ahead," Snow encouraged with a smile, although she looked curiously at Regina, who sat next to Henry on the couch, hands folded in her lap, gaze firmly pinned on them like they held the secrets to the universe.

"When I was sent back, I landed in her kingdom. Some things happened and I... uh... I took advantage of her not knowing who I was and I slept with her. A... kind of a lot for how short I was gone," he didn't explain much on her end, not wanting to paint anything as her fault, it wasn't. "I fell in love with her."

Tilting his head, David considered Henry's information. "You... fell in love. With your mother?"

Snow blinked, only half surprised. She remembered a brief time of reprieve while hiding from the queen, where rumors circulated of her love affair with a young traveler. "And vice versa," she murmured.

Regina tensed, her hands clenching.

"Anyway, uh... so, we're gonna figure out what it means, now that I'm here," Henry explained. "But, I want to make it very clear that if _anyone_ even looks at her wrong because of this, particularly those of you who should love me and respect what makes me happy, I'm cutting ties." He spoke firmly about it, startling David with the certainty in his voice.

"By 'figure out' you mean, you're what, going to date?" David asked tentatively.

"You don't have to worry about our reaction, Henry," Snow said softly, reaching out and slipping her hand over his. She couldn't reach Regina, on his other side, or she would've done the same with her. "We know you can't choose who you love, especially when you see another side of someone."

Regina finally lifted her head, looking at Snow curiously, her confusion mounting when the younger woman smiled encouragingly at her.

"Good. Thank you. We needed that," Henry answered, smiling and reaching for Regina's hand.

"To answer your question," Regina looked at David, "I don't know. I'm still working out how I feel about everything."

Nodding slowly, David said, "Okay. Just, let us know, I guess." He looked at his wife and asked, "Why doesn't it bother you?"

"Grandpa, not cool."

"I'm just asking. I'm not saying I'm not going to be understanding. "

"I grew up as royalty, David," Snow told him. "It was not unheard of, or even uncommon to have unions within families. More so in smaller kingdoms that lacked wealth or strategic resources, but even I was betrothed to my cousin before my father's death."

"You were?" he asked softly. "I didn't realize Leopold would've married you off."

"All marriages were arranged for royals," Snow told him. "Even my parents. They were lucky that they found love in their marriage, but they barely knew each other when they married."

Regina cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably at the talk of her late husband and his first, unattainably perfect, wife.

Henry squeezed Regina's hand tightly. "We can move on, now," he said.

David realized why Regina cleared her throat and nodded. "Of course."

'Sorry,' Snow mouthed to Regina, the other woman giving her a weak smile in return. "Anyway," she said, allowing the moment to pass, "that's why it doesn't bother me. It's... rather normal, actually."

Regina gave Henry a bit of a sideways glance at that, one corner of her mouth tilting up.

Relieved, Henry nodded and smiled. He figured they would be the hardest to get through to. "Grandma, can I talk to you a minute in the other room?"

"Of course." Snow stood, following her grandson out of the room.

"I want to do a picnic with mom, because she likes them. I... I don't think it should be just us, yet, so I wanted to see if you guys would maybe come along?" he asked quickly, shuffling his feet.

Nodding, Snow immediately agreed, "We'd be glad to. Just let us know when. And… I do have a question for you, Henry."

"Uh... yeah, what do you want to know?" he asked, unsure if he wanted to hear her question.

Snow took a breath, her brow furrowing slightly. "You said you took advantage of her not knowing who you were... Knowing that you had slept with her in the past explains a lot about her mood and behavior while you were gone. I just want to know... what on **earth** were you thinking? You of all people know how many times she's been betrayed by those she loves."

"I wasn't thinking, honestly," he said quietly. Shuffling his feet, he tried to explain, "She wanted me, and she... I had a sort of crush on her, I have since I was twelve. She touched me and I reacted and she sort of pushed, because she had no reason not to, as... as the queen, she didn't know. I just dove in head first." Henry paused to consider the literal sense of that sentence, chuckling for a quick moment. "And then I couldn't stop. The queen... she was so broken and beautiful and I couldn't help but fall."

"Henry," Snow sighed. "The woman in the next room is broken as well. In part, because of your actions. I've watched her break, repeatedly, while you were gone. I don't know the details of why, nor do I want to know. But you have a long way to go if you really do want to be with her."

"I know. I do, really. That's why I want to do the picnic. And I promise, my only intention is to show her she is loved. She... she's everything," he said, his voice soft, but sure.

Snow couldn't help but smile at his words. "Be good to her," she said, giving her grandson a hug. "She deserves the world, even if she thinks she doesn't."

"I promise, grandma. I will never hurt her again." When he was looking at her face again, he smiled. "I need to go out of town to buy a swan, but can you convince Granny to make the roast swan for me, for the picnic?"

"Arranging the queen's favorites?" Snow asked, remembering the woman who had been her mother. "Yes, I can get Granny to prepare it."

"Awesome. Thanks grandma, especially for being so cool about it."

"I want you both to be happy." Snow smiled and linked her arm through Henry's, guiding them back into the living room where David and Regina still sat.

Henry took his place back beside Regina and squeezed her hand gently. "Ready to go?"

Regina nodded, standing. "Yes. Let's go home." Looking at the other couple, she added, "David, Snow... thank you."

Snow simply gave the older woman a warm smile in return.

David walked them to the door, and as he held it open for them, he said, "I want you guys to be happy. I didn't mean to make it seem different than that, it's just not a situation I'm accustomed to."

Henry nodded and moved to let Regina pass in front of him.

Regina led the way out of the house, not fully relaxing until they were back at the mansion. It had certainly gone better than she'd expected, but when it came to love and happiness, Snow White was the ultimate fan, so she shouldn't be too surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

After he and Regina got home, Henry shuffled awkwardly, telling her it was probably time for him to go see Emma and talk to her. He left, driving over to his other mom's home and letting himself in. "Hey Ma?" he called.

"In the kitchen, kid," Emma answered. She finished making her lunch as Henry entered the room. "I was wondering when you were going to come and talk to me."

"Yeah... uh, Regina, err... Mom said you wanted to talk to me. Or yell at me, whatever," Henry answered. His hands were in his pockets, and he leaned against the kitchen table awkwardly.

"Henry," she started, facing him with her arms crossed, her hips against the counter. "Do you understand that what you did to Regina could be considered rape?"

"What?" Henry breathed, and it was clear he truly hadn't considered that. "But I would never... I... No." His legs began crumbling beneath him, and he slumped into the nearest chair and put his face in his hands. "Ma... I swear... I didn't—"

"Know. I know you would never rape someone. I know you're a good person and I believe that it wasn't your intention to take away Regina's choice. But do you think that if the Evil Queen version of her had known that one day you would be her son she would have slept with you?"

"But I didn't think about that! I didn't realize... I would never choose to... to... Ma, I wouldn't do that to anybody, especially not her, not after..."

"But that's what not allowing her to consent was."

"She did, as the queen."

"I know. And I know that she is willing to forgive you, because she loves you and we all know that you didn't intend for it to be what it was, but kid... if things don't work out with her and I ever hear of you doing something like that again, I will punish you according to the law and I'm not going to give you ease because you're my son. Am I clear?"

"Yes. I promise. You know that I never meant to hurt her... you have to know that," he whispered, eyes still filled with tears that tried not to pour over. "I... love her."

Emma shifted, slightly uncomfortable hearing the confession straight from her son's mouth. "I know you do."

"Ma... I don't know what to do. I love her, only her. I'll never want anyone else."

"That's something you need to keep discussing with _her._ But all I'm going to say is that you need to be good to her. She's been hurt by a lot of people and you, of all people, know that. And now you're one of them."

"Why are you... why don't you hate this?"

"Because I saw her while you were gone, when all the memories were hitting her and it was destroying her. I know this isn't just her wanting to have sex with her... pet. It's not something I ever want to hear about or really see, but I'm not going to punish her for who she unknowingly fell in love with in the past. And I'm not going to keep her from being happy, so even though I'm pissed at you for this whole situation, she doesn't deserve to be punished for it."

Nodding slowly, Henry stood up and wiped his eyes, knowing his face was red and probably blotchy. "All right, well, I'm gonna go. Thanks for explaining your opinion to me."

"Kid, I love you, and I know you wouldn't have done it if you'd realized exactly what you were doing, but that doesn't mean that you don't have to make things up to her. Got it?"

"Yeah." Henry didn't have anything more to say. He really just wanted to go home and apologize some more. To tell Regina that he knew now how bad it was for her to have those memories. He needed to prove to her that he would never hurt her again.

~

Driving slowly home, he entered the mansion when he got there, feeling broken and undeserving. He'd hurt her and he never would deserve her affections, but there was nothing that would ever stop him from showing her that she deserved everything.

Henry checked the kitchen first, knowing he should find her and apologize more. At the same time, though, he didn't feel worthy of even being in her presence. She wasn't there, so he headed to her study, the other room where she spent most of her time. Regina was there, sitting at her desk while she worked on something. "Hey," he whispered, his voice cracking halfway through.

Regina lifted her head quickly, startled. She'd been so engrossed in what she'd been doing (it had started as paperwork to distract herself and ended up as a pro-vs.-con list of reasons to be with Henry) that she hadn't even heard him get home. "Hello," she returned, looking at him curiously.

"I... I raped you," Henry stated. There was no denial or question in his voice; he knew what he had done. Moving around the couch, he sat and sunk into the cushions, covering his face with his hands.

Eyes widening, Regina stood up and quickly rounded her desk, moving to the couch and sitting next to her son. "Henry," she said softly, gently pulling his hands away from his face, "no."

"But I took away your choice!" he argued, his eyes watering as he looked at her.

Regina inhaled deeply. "Yes," she agreed. "You did. And perhaps that is _technically_ considered... rape," she forced the word out. "But sweetheart, I do **not** see it that way. Yes, what you did has hurt me. And yes, I feel betrayed and taken advantage of. However I certainly do not feel as if you raped me. You could never be in that category of people."

"What... you..." Henry stuttered, pleased that she didn't think he raped her but horrified at her words. "That category? What? No. You... mom, no." He felt small, incredibly so. There was nothing he could have imagined as worse for her and he wanted to kill everyone who had ever hurt her.

Wincing, Regina shook her head. "Don't think about that, Henry. That's... something I never meant you to know."

"How can I not? You're everything I think of, and the thought that..." Letting his sentence trail, Henry moved off the couch and knelt between her legs, pushing them apart slightly for more room. He took her hands into his and kissed her palms. "Tell me. I need to know everything about you."

Regina was torn between telling Henry to get up off his knees, and telling him that it wasn't his place to make demands of her. Instead, she did neither, and answered his demand in a quiet voice. "A kingdom with only one heir is in a dangerous position if that heir dies. Although the king did not love me, he did find me attractive, and was looking for a wife, in part, to warm his bed and give him a second heir. That was my duty, whether I consented to it or not."

His face crumpled as he took in what he should have already known. Shaking his head, he curved his back and pushed his face against her stomach. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't realize that." His voice was muffled against her, but his words were clear enough.

"My little prince," Regina whispered, stroking her fingers through his hair. "It was not for you to know."

His heart felt somewhat lighter in the wake of her taking some of his guilt away. He was pleased she didn't see him as someone who had raped her, and he smiled weakly. "Do you remember when you called me that at the picnic?" he asked.

Regina chuckled and told him, "Here's a paradox for you... I called you that when you were little because someone I'd loved greatly as queen told me that's what his mother called him as a child."

Shaking his head at the strangeness of their situation, Henry chuckled with her. "Time travel is weird," he stated, his eyes landing on her lips. He brought his thumb to her mouth, tracing her bottom lip slowly. "Your father loved your laugh and I did, too. I _do_. It's the most beautiful sound in the world."

"Henry," Regina sighed, taking his hand and pulling it away from her face. "This is... it's too soon. I'm not ready. I'm not sure if this is what I **want**."

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, jerking his hand back. "I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Henry shifted away, moving back to sit beside her on the couch. "Forgive me?" He almost added "My Queen," but didn't want to upset her.

Regina nodded. "I do." Turned to look at him, her expression curious, she asked, "How have you taken this in stride so well? Even with a pre-existing attraction..."

"I act," he answered teasingly, but continued seriously, "Honestly? I'm confused and half the time I don't know what to say, how to speak to you, right now. I don't know if I should call you mom, or Regina. I keep wanting to call you My Queen. And not being with you is... difficult, so, _so_ difficult, but you're not comfortable and that's enough to keep me from... I don't know, trying, I guess?" Henry leaned back and folded his hands in front of him before continuing. "I just know I love you and even though that's terrifying because you need time to think, it's enough for me to try and manage what I'm feeling as well as I can."

Sighing a little mournfully, Regina cupped his cheek in one hand. "When did you grow up so much?"

"You're amazing, ma's pretty awesome, too," he answered, chuckling. "There was pretty much no chance of me not growing up to be amazing and awesome." He'd changed his tone, wanting to lighten the atmosphere because she looked so sad that it hurt him.

Regina smiled and leaned forward, brushing a ghost of a kiss to Henry's lips before standing up. "I think I'm going to go to bed early. Don't stay up too late, dear."

Nodding, Henry touched his lips automatically and closed his eyes. "Sleep well."

"You too," she replied softly before heading up the stairs, her heart aching and brain conflicted.

~

Henry had called Snow and arranged for a picnic the following Sunday, which was just a handful of days after his talks with Emma and Regina. When the day came, after his grandparents had promised to have everything set up, Henry went up to his mom's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Regina called, sitting at her vanity and leisurely brushing her hair as she readied for a day of relaxing. She looked up in the mirror, watching Henry open the door.

"Hey, uh... I have a surprise for you. Would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked, once the door was open. He leaned against the doorframe, watching her through the mirror as she looked at him in the reflection.

Regina's hesitation was brief, and she nodded, finishing her hair and setting the brush down. "Of course. Right now?" She'd calmed over the last couple of days, but tended to take refuge in her years as a politician, leaving her interactions with her son somewhat stilted.

"If that's all right?" He'd learned her tells, and knew she was still slightly uncomfortable around him and that made him ache, but there was nothing that would help her get over that, except to actually spend time together working on it. Henry knew that, he just needed to make sure she would realize it, as well.

Shoulders relaxing a little, Regina smiled, turning around on her seat. "Yes. I'd love to go for a walk with you, sweetheart."

"Awesome. Uh... just, finish whatever you need to do and I'll wait downstairs?"

"All right. I'll be down shortly." Once Henry had left the room, Regina turned back around, eyeing her makeup critically and reaching for her eye shadow palate with the intent of making her eyes a little smokier. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped, hesitating, then very deliberately put the makeup back and stood from the vanity. Brushing the wrinkles from her clothes, she slipped into a pair of heels and made her way downstairs.

Henry chuckled at her choice of footwear, considering he had mentioned walking, but knew it was something she would never change, and he liked that. He led her nearly half a mile until they reached a clearing right before the woods. His grandparents were already there and he stopped their walk when they were close enough to see the picnic laid out on one of his grandmother's quilts. Turning his head, he looked at Regina in wait of her response.

Regina's lips parted, her eyes widening as she looked at the picnic. _I promise you, my favorite moment was that picnic_ , Henry's words rang in her head, and her chest tightened with emotion as her eyes filled with tears and she turned to Henry. "You did this for me?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Of course I did," Henry answered, his voice slightly lower and huskier than usual. "I wanted to do something special, to show you how much you mean to me. But... uh, I also thought maybe it would be too much if it was just you and me, so I asked them to come." Moving one hand toward her, he touched her arm just above her elbow, holding it only slightly, enough to hold her in the present.

Regina glanced at Snow and David and gave a small smile before nodding at Henry and looking back at him. "Thank you. This is... wonderful." Stepping closer to him, she brushed a light kiss across his lips, something she never would have done if it had been anyone else watching them, but the Charmings had, over the past few weeks, proven to be both trustworthy, and invested in her happiness. So she allowed herself a brief moment to give in to what she wanted, even if her brain wasn't yet clear on the details.

Feeling his cheeks warm slightly, he nodded and said, "I'm glad you like it. Shall we?" Henry motioned forward for her to start walking and he followed closely, at her side but a step behind. When they got to the blanket, he waved for her to sit before he did, dropping to the ground less gracefully than she had. "Thanks grandma, grandpa, this is great. I appreciate the help."

Snow beamed. "No problem at all, Henry. We're glad to help." The wattage of her smile turned up and warmed when she looked at Regina.

The older woman blushed slightly, and leaned over to nudge Snow with her shoulder. "Be quiet," she murmured.

"You're adorable," Snow giggled, instead of heeding the mumbled demand.

Huffing a sigh, Regina blatantly rolled her eyes and muttered, "Insolent child..."

Henry smiled at Snow's continued acceptance of them, and her interaction with Regina. He was incredibly pleased that so much of their family had shown that they would be okay with whatever made them happy, all he needed was to know what that was for _her_.

"So Henry, why did you specify roast swan? I didn't know you liked that," David said, speaking up finally.

"Uh... yeah, no I won't eat it, but it's... _mom's_ favorite."

Regina gave a little smirking chuckle, full of dark mischief, and said, "As I told Henry in the Enchanted Forest... swan is my favorite thing to eat."

Snow choked on a piece of said meat, barely managing to swallow it before wheezing, "Why would you say that?"

"I'm not adorable," Regina stated.

David shifted awkwardly, avoiding the meat in favor of fruits and bread. It was lunch anyway; he didn't need anything too heavy.

"Anyway, so, uh... Is Neal feeling better about everything? He still seemed pretty upset when I took him for ice cream," Henry asked, quickly changing the subject.

Regina's triumphant smirk faded in the face of Snow's grimace. "He's... we're working on it. I think we might take him to see Archie this week. And Regina, those magic lessons you mentioned? I think they should happen sooner rather than later. I think the more Neal understands and can control his magic, the less afraid he'll be of something like this happening again."

"Of course," Regina nodded. "Why don't you come by tomorrow? We'll have dinner and I can work with Neal afterward."

"He knows I'm not mad at him, doesn't he? I tried to be very clear about that," Henry said. He loved Neal more like a brother than anything, and he didn't want him to think anyone was upset with him, least of all Henry himself. If anything, he owed the kid a thank you. Not that he would be telling anyone at the picnic that.

"He knows," Snow assured him quickly. "He knows that nobody is angry at him, but he's afraid of it happening again. He can, well, he can barely function. He's afraid to do **anything** on his own, and is afraid to be alone." Shrugging helplessly, she finished, "He thinks he hurt you."

Nodding, Henry tilted his head and said, "I'll have to make sure I'm home when you guys come over, then. He should know for certain that he didn't hurt me at all." Henry shifted slightly, wondering if he'd said too much, but tried to shake it off and think of a different topic of discussion.

"I think he's more afraid that he hurt your feelings," Snow said gently. "Because he wished you away."

"Kids do that. I'll reassure him. He's still a nicer kid than I was at his age," he countered with a shrug.

Regina hummed and shook her head. "I'll argue that, sweetheart. When you were seven, you were the sweetest little boy..." her voice trailed off and her brow furrowed, one hand coming up to touch her lips. She'd kissed him not an hour before, and certainly not like a mother would kiss her child. And as she thought about the little boy he had been, all smiles and hugs for his mommy, she felt herself grimace as guilt hit her.

Looking at her pained expression, he felt immediately guilty. Henry hadn't meant to bring up something that would hurt her, but of course, he had. "Can you guys... uh, can you give us a moment?" he asked his grandparents.

"Yeah, of course," David said, standing and offering his hand for Snow to take.

Snow took David's hand and stood, giving her grandson an encouraging smile before she and David wandered away.

Henry immediately turned his full body toward Regina. Bringing his hands up, he rested them gently on her shoulders. "Hey... hey, don't be upset. Please? It's... everything is going fine so far."

"This is all wrong," Regina whispered, shaking her head with tears welling in her eyes. "What am I doing? I'm your _mother_."

"You raised me, yes. You're my mom, yeah, you know, by definition. But we both know that our relationship is more than that. I know I made it that way and I'm sorry I didn't give you a choice to decide for or against it, originally, but I am now," he said. "All I want is for you to be happy. _No matter what_ it is that brings that." Dropping one hand down to rub her arm, Henry squeezed her bicep. "Just... don't panic, okay?"

Looking at the young man in front of her that was so similar, yet so different from the little boy she'd raised, Regina breathed, "I love you." She slid her hands up his shoulders, cupping the back of his neck and slowly coaxing him forward. "And I want this. I want you. But you may have to keep reminding me of what's important."

Henry moved with her pull, green eyes shifting between chocolate as his heart swelled with her words. "Really? You... this... us, you want it?" He didn't give her a chance to answer before sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her against him tightly. Burying his face into her hair, he let his lips gently brush the shell of her ear.

"Yes," she sighed, her fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck. "Kiss me?"

Pulling back slightly to look at her, Henry slowly lowered his lips to hers, giving her plenty of time to back out or change her mind. When she didn't, he pressed his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss, slow and lingering.

Regina let out a small whimper, relaxing into Henry's embrace as she moved her lips against his, feeling a warmth in her chest that felt like healing.

At her response, Henry's self-control broke, despite his true desire to hold onto it. He slid his tongue along her lips, one hand moving to tangle in her hair as he pulled her as close as he could, as he held her more tightly than he'd been permitted in the Enchanted Forest.

Clinging to him just as tightly, Regina parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss and meeting his tongue with her own.

Groaning into her mouth, Henry held the kiss for a moment longer, but let it slow down as he regrettably pulled away. "I badly want to continue this. We should probably just make it more of a private event than a public one, for now," he whispered, his lips still against hers.

David took the opportunity of the broken kiss, which he had awkwardly been watching while trying not to, and he pulled Snow forward, back toward the picnic. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the situation, but he also wasn't comfortable with mother and son making out on a blanket where anyone who walked by could see.

"Yes," Regina agreed in a whispered, nodding and giving him a small, but sincere smile as she slowly pulled back. Movement caught her eye, and she looked up to see David and Snow returning, the former looking awkward while the latter gave her husband an exasperated look.

Henry grabbed Regina's plate and piled plenty of food on it, while adding food to his own plate that made it match his grandfather's. He watched Regina as they ate, careful to search for any sign that she was going to change her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the picnic passed uneventfully after that, and when Regina and Henry got home, she gently excused herself, telling him that she needed time to think. So he wouldn't get the wrong idea, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before going upstairs to her room. It was almost two hours later when she came back downstairs, entering the den and smiling as she saw Henry intensely concentrating on his video game. "Couldn't do that at my castle," she noted, sitting in the corner of the couch and gingerly stretching her legs out across his lap.

Henry waited until he found a good pausing point, only taking a minute, and set down his controller. Pulling her heels off and setting them down neatly on the floor, he took one foot in his hands and began massaging it. "Nope, I couldn't. It's definitely an entirely different world," Henry said easily, smiling at her.

Regina groaned, her eyes sliding shut as he soothed the perpetually tired and aching muscles. "Do you miss it at all?" she asked, her voice throaty.

Tilting his head back, he thought a moment. "Not very much. I miss... uh, I miss being able to be with you. Not that -- I don't want you to think that's all I wanted. I fell in love with this stubborn and lonely woman who taught me things I didn't know, and who loved me despite being scared. I miss treasuring her, well, you," he admitted, his voice lowering and his face reddening.

Opening her eyes, Regina couldn't help but smile at him, and she leaned forward to cup his warm cheek in her hand, turning his head to face her. "You don't have to be embarrassed about that," she said softly. "I miss it, too."

Henry grinned too widely at her admittance and said, "So tell me what is okay and what isn't." Switching to her other foot, he began massaging that one and spoke again. "I just don't want to push you. I get that it's different for me than you, because I've always known who you are, and I want to respect that you need space. But while you're very different than you were then, you're also really similar and it's very hard not to kiss you or ask permission to touch you."

"You don't have to ask permission to touch me," Regina replied, leaning back again. "Not like you did then. If you want to brush my hair out of my eyes or put your arms around me, you can. I'm... I'm hesitant about sex, and sexual touching. But the small intimacies... the things I was too afraid to let you do, too afraid of what it meant... those are okay."

Henry nodded, stilling his fingers and lifted her feet, moving closer to her on the couch until it was her thighs across his legs. He brought one hand to her face, cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone, admiring her. "You are so incredibly beautiful."

Regina dipped her head, her turn to blush, and tilted into his touch. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me for being honest," Henry teased, still holding her cheek as his free hand rubbed soothing circles against her calf.

"It's so strange," she murmured, looking up again to meet his gaze. "Loving you as my son and as... whatever you are now," she gave a little chuckle.

"Yeah, I get that feeling sometimes, too. Now that I'm back home, anyway. But I wouldn't change it. You know me better than anyone, that's... I mean, that's kind of incredible, right?"

Humming, Regina nodded and turned her head to press her lips to Henry's palm. "You know me better than anyone, too," she said. "Although there are certainly things you **don't** know... things that, as my son, would have been inappropriate for you to know."

The kiss to his hand sent shivers through his body and Henry sighed contentedly. "What about as your... lover?"

Regina's lips quirked at the title, unsure of both how fitting it was, and how much she liked it. "I've never thought of lovers to be worthy of knowing much about me," she admitted. "Robin was the only one I ever really let in, after Daniel. And Daniel... he never had the chance to be my lover. Not in the truest sense of the word." Taking a breath and slowly letting it out, she added, "Opening up isn't easy for me. You already know that. But... I'm willing to try, if you're willing to be patient."

Biting the inside of his cheek, he nodded. "I will be the most patient person you've ever known," Henry promised easily. "But you have to be honest with me about what is too much. I don't want you to think that I'm ever going to leave you, no matter what. I'm here whether this is something you're okay with or not. If you decide that you can't be with me like this, that's completely fine and I'll be here as your son. So... y'know, feel free to tell me if I'm being too forward or too pushy, or if there's something you're just not ready for, you _have_ to tell me. It isn't going to upset me."

Melting a little, Regina nodded and kissed his hand again, cupping it in hers and nuzzling into his cradling palm. "I promise. But that goes both ways. If you decide you want something else, or some _one_ else, I need to know. I won't be upset, and I will always be here for you. Nothing could ever stop me from being your mother."

Henry leaned toward her and kissed her nose gently before rubbing his against it. "While I agree that I will be honest with you about everything, I'll never want anyone else the way I want you. You're... just, _not_ replaceable. Not by a long shot," he answered.

Smiling slowly, a little shyly, Regina brought her free hand up to curl around the back of Henry's neck, drawing him in for a slow, gentle kiss.

He leaned into the kiss but let her lead it, afraid of scaring her off. He did move his hand from her leg to her hair, tangling in the thick and soft tresses.

A thought occurred to her, and Regina chuckled into the kiss before pulling back and murmuring, "Is it strange?"

"Is what strange?" Henry asked, moving his mouth to press a soft kiss against her cheek.

"That, to you, a week ago I had an extra two feet of hair."

Humming, he chuckled and nodded slightly. "I suppose it is a little strange. I very much enjoyed your long hair. But somehow, you're one of those people who looks great with any style." Henry tilted his head and looked at her in mock observation, then smiled saying, "You'd probably be pretty hot bald, too."

"Brat," Regina retorted, shoving his shoulder lightly with a grin. "Too bad you never got to pull it like I know you wanted to." She smirked and nipped at the tip of his nose.

Henry groaned and gave her hair a light tug. "You have no idea how much I wanted to. But the one time I did cross the line to causing you physical discomfort, you did not like it very much. I learned that lesson very quickly."

"As I said," Regina repeated lightly, "I enjoy causing pain, not receiving it. Although I do agree that long hair is much more fun to pull than short."

"I liked when you would have it completely down, and you'd lean against me. The way it tickled my skin was, well, it was a different sensation than I've ever experienced," he told her, eyes focused on the dark locks in his fingers.

"I didn't often have my hair down completely," Regina told him. "Even with other lovers, other pets... you're the only one who saw me that way. The only one who slept in my bed, as well."

Henry grinned and moved both of his hands down to clasp together around her waist, holding her loosely. "I feel very privileged for that, to have experienced something with you that you didn't do with anyone else." Henry let their conversation funnel through his mind, he'd been paying far too much focus on her touch and how it felt to touch her skin and hair again. "Wait a minute. How do you know longer hair is more fun to pull?"

Regina let out a low, dark chuckle much more reminiscent of the queen than the mayor. "Darling, did you think all my pets were men?"

"I guess I did," Henry answered, eyes wide and hungry for information. "I... figured that would be unheard of there. But uh... you know, now that I know, you have to tell me about your women pets."

"Hardly unheard of. Homosexual love was more uncommon than it is in this world, but much more accepted. And bisexuality was just as common as heterosexuality, if not more so. Most marriages were between men and women for logistics' sake: to produce children to carry your line and care for you in old age." It had been something that had disappointed her about this world, the narrow-minded views on non-heterosexual unions. "As for my female pets... well. You saw my wardrobe. Many handmaidens and maidservants desired to kneel before the queen. And I quickly realized that nothing is quite so beautiful as a woman bent over before you, her back arched sharply from the pull of your hand in her hair."

"You don't have to tell me twice about any of it. I'm all for everyone loving who they love. And, you also don't have to tell me twice about nothing being quite so beautiful as a woman naked before me," Henry said, chuckling slightly. "I may not have been able to pull your hair but the sight of you..." He let his sentence trail, not wanting to cross any lines they'd not completely drawn.

Regina smiled, appreciating his hesitance to possibly say something that might make her uncomfortable. "The sight of me?" she prompted.

"Easily counts as the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. You have this incredible way of looking mischievous while being pleasured and I could never get over it," he finished.

Humming, Regina closed her eyes briefly, a frisson of arousal shooting through her, serving as a warning to move on to lighter topics. "Thank you," she murmured, opening her eyes again. "On a different topic, Emma and I both think it would be a good idea if you and I saw Dr. Hopper together."

Henry took the change in topic as her need to discontinue the discussion of sex. Nodding, he said, "I can do that."

"I don't think I ever thanked you for bringing Emma here, during the curse," Regina said quietly, looking down a little. "As much as I hated it at the time, and as much as it hurt to hear you call her your _real_ mom... I'm glad for it now. I'm glad you have her in your life, and honestly, despite all the aggravation she's caused me over the years, I'm glad I have her in **my** life. She's been invaluable since Neal sent you back."

Henry smiled and let one hand trail up her spine. "I'm glad that she's been helpful and I'm glad you have a friend in her. But I was a stupid kid then, and when you were sending us away, when you gave us new memories... before we left, when I realized I was going to lose you, I realized that you were always enough. I love Emma. She's been great in the years since she came, but you're truly the only mom I ever needed and I just want you to know that," he told her, green eyes holding her chocolate ones. "I should have told you that a long time ago."

It was, perhaps, an odd instinct that had Regina pulling Henry forward into another gentle kiss as maternal love melded with romantic. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I love you," he answered, just as softly as she had spoken.

"I love you, too... my little prince, my pet... my Henry."

Pulling her close, shifting them so her back was pressed against his chest, Henry pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "Thank you," he breathed against her ear. Henry knew his voice shook slightly, and he had to fight to keep himself from crying, but in that moment, he was the happiest he'd felt since coming back home.

Regina leaned her head back against his shoulder, turned so her forehead rested against his jaw, her eyes closing as she wrapped her arms across his around her waist.

Henry knew that no matter what they went through, he would give anything to make her happy. Just the difference in her temperament from when he'd first gotten back to this moment gave him hope for them. So, in that moment he held her, kept his thoughts as pure as he could with her body leaning against his, but that night he dreamed.

_“Pet?” she said, turning her face to the edge of the raised floor to her right. “Come.”_

_Henry obeyed, taking careful steps toward her. The Queen was sitting on her throne, the dark blue velvet of her dress draped loosely over her legs as her hands gripped the arms of the high seat. “My Queen?” he asked softly, moving to bow in front of her. “What can I do for you?”_

_“Pleasure me.” It was a demand. Always was. Henry found himself incredibly impressed by her sexual desire and stamina. But he was surprised at the fact that she was demanding it in a place lacking the privacy her chambers provided them. The room was empty; every single person aside from the pair of them had left the room shortly after she’d dismissed them from their meeting._

_“Here, Your Majesty?” Henry asked, wanting to be certain._

_Scowling, she opened her legs, but left them covered by the velvet of her dress. “Yes, here,” Regina growled. “Your disobedience has been noted, as well. Now are you going to continue to kneel there doing nothing? Shall I dismiss you?”_

_“Forgive me, My Queen. I didn’t mean disobedience, I simply wanted to be certain of what you desired,” he whispered, his voice full of apology and sincerity. When he moved himself forward, walking on his knees until he was barely inches away from her, Henry lifted his head to catch her eyes._

_Regina nodded, permitting him to continue. She released a soft gasp when his hands came up to her thighs, bunching the fabric of her dress in his hands. Feeling the cool air touch her skin as he slid his hands up her legs to her waist, raising the fabric to her knees, Regina dropped her head back against her throne, waiting._

_Henry took in the sight of her, bare beneath her dress. He smoothed his hands under her clothing, gripping her hips and pulling her forward on the chair. Lifting her left leg, he pulled her shoe off and rested her heel on the edge of the throne chair. He brought his head down to her; barely needing to bend his neck for the height of the chair was high. As his mouth moved closer, his tongue slid between his lips and met her warmth and wetness._

_She moaned, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. “Good boy,” Regina breathed, opening her eyes and tilting her head forward, looking at him as he used his mouth on her. Tunneling her fingers through his hair, she gripped roughly and pulled his face tightly against her, forcing him to work harder._

_Henry had noticed nearly immediately that she never would let him work slowly at her, never let him make love to her, with his body, hands or mouth. It was simply an action she would not allow, and while it was something he desired to do, he understood it. Taking that into account, he working his tongue harder, tensing it and pushing it into her, curling his tongue inside of her as he dipped in and pulled out, over and over, teasing her body with the muscle._

_Moaning lightly, Regina tightened her grip on his brown hair and pressed her heel harder into the chair, lifting her bottom slightly from the seat. She moved her hips forward, rolling against his face the best that she could in the position, her long ponytail dangling down and brushing the bare skin of her thigh. “Make me come, pet. Now.”_

_Smirking against her, Henry moved his mouth high, closing his lips around her clit as he pushed two fingers into her entrance. He pounded into her roughly, knowing she never liked it slow and easy. He sucked hard on her clit, frequently brushing his tongue against it as he moved his hand faster and harder, pounding his fingers and curling them inside her._

_Regina moaned and bit her lip as she grew close to the edge. Once she reached her orgasm, she threw her head back in pleasure. Releasing a heavy and dark sound that could be taken as a growl, her body tightening around his fingers as she tensed and shook in front of him._

_He continued his work until she went nearly limp, her muscles relaxing. Pressing a series of kisses to her clit between licks between her folds to clean her of her release, Henry let his thumb caress the back of her thigh. “Are you satisfied well, My Queen?” he asked, once she was clean and had situated herself into a properly sitting position._

_“I am, my pet. You’re dismissed.”_


	12. Chapter 12

Regina's suggestion of therapy turned into more of a stipulation, so they found themselves sitting on the therapist's couch the next day, not quite touching, but too close to be considered familial. Regina had her hands folded in her lap, her shoulders tense as she met the doctor's gaze.

"Welcome back, Henry," Archie spoke kindly. He didn't want to start the conversation immediately, given Regina's obvious state of discomfort. "Are you glad to be home?"

"Yeah, uh, you know, normal stuff and all that," Henry answered, his tone awkward.

Shifting slightly, Archie looked at Regina and tilted his head, asking, "What do you wish to get out of these sessions, Regina?"

"I'm not completely sure," she answered honestly. "I... I've decided that I-I want to... see where it takes us, now having this past relationship. And there's bound to be some... difficulties inherent to this situation."

Archie nodded and turned his focus to Henry. "And what would you like to get out of them?"

Looking at Regina, Henry reached over and took her hand, focusing on only her as he answered. "I want to prove that my intentions, though not great in the Enchanted Forest, are good. I want to prove my love, and I want Regina to see that I will do anything I can to make her happy." When he finished speaking, he looked back to the therapist.

"So you both are interested in pursuing what is between you, that's good, to be on equal footing, I mean," Archie stated, looking to Regina for her reaction to Henry's words.

Regina looked down to where Henry held her hand in his, a tiny smile playing at the corners of her lips, and she laced her fingers through his.

Squeezing her hand, Henry smiled too eagerly, too happily, causing Archie to look between the two of them curiously.

"Henry, tell me what it was, aside from a physical attraction, that had you interested in sleeping with your..." he paused to clear his throat. "I'm sorry, with Regina."

"I... she was tempting and seductive and maybe I'm weak, but I believe stronger men than me would have also responded the way I did."

"And Regina... do you... do you agree that you seduced him? Did he put up much of a fight?" Archie asked softly.

Regina's cheeks colored slightly, and she nodded. "Yes, I seduced him. It certainly hadn't been my intention at the time to have him as anything more than a bed mate for a single night, but I **did** purposely seduce him. As for a fight... no. He was... hesitant," she glanced at Henry from the corner of her eye. "At first. But at no point did he show any signs that it wasn't something he wanted."

It was Henry's turn to blush and he did so as he bowed his head, squeezing her hand harder. The room was silent for a moment as he mentally formed his response. "I-I thought about telling her no, for what would probably be considered too short of a moment. I know that what I did was wrong, but I was thinking in the moment about how it was something I had always wanted and it was right in front of me, the opportunity to be with her... to be with a version of her that wasn't the one that raised me," Henry explained carefully. "I... I thought it would be better that way, because I didn't think through how it would hurt her." Casting his eyes downward, he fought the pain that was filling his gut, the guilt and the hatred toward himself at the knowledge that he'd hurt her.

"But you two have decided to see where this goes," Archie stated, looking to Regina. "Does that mean you've forgiven what he did, or that you're at least working on it?"

"I..." Regina's voice cracked for a second, and she cleared her throat. "I'm working on it," she admitted. "I know that his intentions weren't bad; he just didn't think his actions through. But... now I can never have my son back." She bowed her head slightly, closing her eyes, a sense of shame filling her as she whispered, "And if I can't have my son, who is left but my lover?"

Jotting notes, Archie kept silent, waiting to see what Henry would say.

When Henry looked up at Regina, his green eyes were filled with sorrow and tears. "Mom," he whispered, his voice cracking on the word. "Is… I can... if you want your son I can do my best to be him. I'm _so sorry_. You've had so much taken from you and I should not be one of the people who did that." Turning his body toward her, he took her free hand into his, holding both of her hands between their bodies. "I will do or be whatever you need."

"Henry," Regina sighed, shaking her head slowly. "It's not about whether you can be my son. How could I be your mother, knowing such intimate details about you? Knowing what it's like to be intimate _with you_? I told you already that I wish I could forget." Lifting her head, she looked into sad green eyes. "But how could I make myself forget a love like that? How could I erase from my memory the young realm-jumper who made me believe that one day my heart could be light again? I love you, Henry... in every role you've had in my life. But... this isn't what I wanted. Two weeks ago, the thought of you as a sexual being made me sad, that my baby boy was growing up. Less time than that has passed since the realization that you had become my _pet_ made me **vomit**. The first time the memories came to me, I was in the middle of the diner with Emma, and it's only thanks to her that I made it to the washrooms before I was physically sick. And what made it worse was that amidst the self-loathing and disgust and pain, I was _aroused_ by it. Because you were so... _perfect_ in my past. You were everything I wanted, and that only made me hate myself more. Because the baby who sucked on my fingers, the toddler in the bear cub onesie, the child crying that he didn't want to go to school because he didn't want to be away from Mommy that long... that was gone. No, not gone, _overruled_. By the man on his knees. And how is a mother ever supposed to deal with that?"

Eyebrows stitching together, Henry nodded slowly. "I can't tell you how badly I wish I could take that pain away. You have been such an incredible mother to me and I should have appreciated that and not taken advantage of the Queen's – _My_ _Queen's_ —desire to sleep with the man from a strange land." He paused, shifting uncomfortably, then continued. "And I hate myself for that. But I can't... I could never regret it. I have remorse for hurting you, but there's no regret and I'm sorry if that makes things worse, but you were, you are the most incredible woman I've ever looked at or touched or wanted."

Archie looked between the two of them, uncertain if he should interfere, ultimately deciding that perhaps it would be best to stay silent for another moment.

Swallowing, Regina hesitantly asked, "How did... What did I do wrong? What did I do that sustained your attraction from when you were **twelve** until now? How did I... Did I encourage you somehow?"

Henry shook his head hard and fast. "No," he told her firmly. "No, you did _nothing_ wrong. You didn't encourage it. It was just my thing. I was a kid with his first real crush and you're so beautiful and your body..." Shaking his head, he considered how to say what he needed to tell her, what she needed to understand. "Despite my attempts to not desire you in that way, I found myself comparing every girl to you, because you were the first woman I liked that way. They were all stupid things, maybe her ass wasn't as rounded, or her breasts weren't as... intriguing, maybe her smile didn't light up my whole world the way yours did. I told you... in your past, that I'd been with two girls, and I have, but those experiences were nothing in comparison to you."

Regina blushed again, darker than before, and looked back down, twisting her fingers in Henry's hands.

"That, your face when you're complimented," he said, his voice almost a whisper. Bringing one of the hands tangled with hers up to her chin, tilting her face back up, he continued, "It's so beautiful and you seem surprised. You shouldn't be. You should know already how amazing you are, and if you don't... I want to be there for the rest of our lives to remind you."

Archie cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, wondering if they were still aware of his presence.

Regina jerked slightly, startled, and turned away from Henry, flushing even more as she faced Archie, but looked anywhere else.

Shoulders dropping, Henry mumbled, "Thanks for that, Archie."

With a dip of his head, Archie said, "I think you two are communicating this well, but I just wanted to stay focused on the less personal conversations. I feel as though those should be kept between you two. My next question is more controversial. I'm wondering what your desires are when it does come to your sexual relationship? Will you want it to be similar to the kind you've already had or will it be different considering Regina, that you know who he is, and Henry, because she's a changed woman now?"

Paling a little at the question, Regina pulled her hands away from Henry's to twist them together tightly. "I couldn't... do what I did. Even if I wanted to. I can't... I _won't_ , take pleasure in causing pain for the sake of causing pain."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Regina. I understand it's an odd question, but I thought it would best be spoken about somewhere less private than between the two of you. It could become a more difficult topic at home," Archie explained.

"You're right," Regina nodded. "We... talked a little about... but it became too... tempting."

Nodding, the therapist looked at Henry. "And how do you feel about it?"

"I... _really_ enjoyed almost all of the things we did together in the Enchanted Forest, but I do want to respect that she's different. And I want to show her my feelings for her while we're together that way, whenever that may be. As the queen, she wouldn't allow me to. And when I did, she sent me away."

"You sent him away, Regina?" Archie asked gently.

"Yes," Regina nodded. "I realized that I had—had fallen in love with him. I felt that it made me weak. I was losing sight of my goal to kill Snow, so... I told him to leave the castle. That if he didn't, I would have him locked in the dungeon for the rest of his life."

"And did you leave, Henry?"

With a shake of his head, Henry said, "No. I went to the dungeons and put myself in a cell. Because I love her. I love her in a multitude of ways and to me it's complicated but it's so beautiful. Just like her." He turned his gaze to her, taking in her face and building up the guts to brush her hair back behind her ear, letting his fingertips linger against her jaw.

Regina closed her eyes at the touch, tears gathering and wetting her eyelashes. "You've had so long to get used to this feeling," she whispered hoarsely, pain evident in her voice. "I've had a two-week rollercoaster. And I want to give in so badly because..." She looked up at the ceiling them, blinking rapidly. "Because all I have **ever** wanted is to be loved. But... I don't know if I want to be with you because of who you are, or because you want to be with me."

Henry let his fingers trace her jaw until they came to her chin, and just as she always did to him, he turned her face toward him. "Take your time. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I'm loyal to you and you alone. No matter what you choose, I will love you in the manner you want."

Regina swayed toward him slightly, fighting the urge to just fold herself in his arms and hide from the world, from the big decisions and the relentless, driving thoughts. "I can't think when you touch me," she whispered involuntarily.

"So, no touching unless you say so," he said easily, grinning stupidly and pulling his hand away slowly.

"Don't do that," Regina said, her voice sharp and defeated all at once as she looked away again. "Don't..." she struggled for words. "Don't look at me like I'm _your queen_. I'm not. That wasn't an order for you to obey like a good little _pet_ ," she spat the word.

"Hey, no, that's not what I was doing," Henry reasoned. "I just love you and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so if you tell me something isn't working for you, then I'll stop it. I'm not... obeying you wasn't even on my mind. Respecting your wishes was."

"Respecting my..." Regina scoffed, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as she jumped up from the couch. "My wish is that this had never happened! You don't want to make me uncomfortable? **Go talk to your uncle and fix this**! But you don't get to say you love me when you've just torn my life apart!" Her voice rose as she exclaimed, " _I never wanted this, Henry_!" and the windowpanes blew out, showering glass shards onto the sidewalk outside.

Archie shot up and moved to the window, making sure no one outside was hurt.

Dropping his head into in hands, Henry nodded, tears swelling in his eyes once more. "Fine. _Fine_. I don't know what else I can say or do to prove that I meant what I said. I... I don't know."

Regina leaned heavily against the wall, her own hands coming up to cover her face as she struggled to stifle the sobs rising in her. "I don't know what I want from you, either," she choked out. "If you were anyone else, I would hate you for what you've done. But I _can't_ hate you. I love you too much and I don't know what that means anymore."

Henry stood from the couch and walked over to her, grabbing her hands and pulling them down to her sides. He then cupped her face in his hands and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. After he finished, he pulled away and said, "Figure it out. Or don't. But either way, I'm here because I vowed. And you already said you don't want to release me."

Breathing heavily through parted lips, Regina whispered, "I release you."

He released his hold on her face as though she'd physically burned him and took a step back. "No, you don't just... you can't just do that! I love you! Do you not understand that I will **never** be able to love anyone else again? You can release me and still... I _belong_ to **you**."

Regina shook her head slightly, and looked away. "You're young. You'll learn to love again." Letting out a bitter laugh, she added, "I did." Turning back to look at him again, she repeated, "I release you of your vow. You no longer belong to me. You're free. Go."

Archie watched from the window as the two self-destructed in front of him. He wanted to say something, but they were both stubborn and it wouldn't help their situation anyway, so he just watched.

"So, what? You don't want me at all? You just want me to disappear?" Henry asked angrily, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"What would you have me do?!" Regina yelled. "I can't go back, and I can't move forward! I want you so much it _hurts_ and that makes me **hate** myself! I feel **sick** when I think of being with you, but it's all I want! I can't **live** like this, Henry!"

"Stop!" he yelled back. "Stop thinking about it, then! All that's doing is putting us _both_ in pain." In one swift movement, he had one hand on her waist and the other on her neck, drawing her against him in a kiss that started hard but he let it soften. He left his lips touching hers but made no move to deepen it, just feeling relieved to have his lips against hers. Because if she was really going to send him away, this was all he wanted.

Letting out a sob, Regina clutched at Henry desperately, pushing her tongue past his lips to deepen the kiss even as she continued to cry. It hurt too much to stand, but he kept her upright, and the dichotomy tore her apart.

Archie turned back away, moving out of his office to leave them a few minutes alone.

Henry slid his tongue against hers, pulling her as tight against him as he could. When he broke the kiss, he trailed his lips softly along her jaw and neck, then sucked her earlobe into his mouth, biting it roughly, then whispering, "Please don't let me go. I need you. I **want** you. I _love_ you." His voice was desperate and his heart was aching, filling his soul with a mixed desire made up of leaving before she broke him and never letting her push him away.

"I don't know how to love you anymore," Regina cried, her arms still tight around him, clinging to him despite having told him to go.

He didn't care that they were in Archie's office; he couldn't be bothered by it. Henry trailed one hand up and one down, bringing both to her front. His hands gently cupped and massaged her breasts as he pushed her harder against the wall, but relaxed enough that if she wanted to move, she could. "Let me show you how to," he moaned.

"Henry," Regina breathed, her hands curling around the back of his neck and drawing him into another kiss, the arousal he was coaxing into her a tempting anesthetic for the pain of their situation.

Groaning into her mouth, Henry brought one hand down her body, sliding it into the front of her pants, tracing the top of her panties.

Shuddering against him, Regina jerked her hips slightly, moaning and tangling her fingers in his hair.

He pushed his fingers beneath the band of her underwear, finding her clit easily. Henry rubbed against it slowly. " _Please_ My Queen, let me pleasure you," he whimpered against her.

Regina whimpered at his touch, but his words drew her back to the present and she opened her eyes, bringing a hand down to curl around his wrist and slowly pull his hand out of her clothes. "Stop," she said, barely audible.

Henry jerked away from her, stepping several feet backwards. "I-I'm sorry."

Breathing heavily, Regina leaned against the wall for support, her legs shaky under her. "It would be a mistake," she said, after clearing her throat. "It… it would be a band aid. A distraction. We need... we need to know what's going to happen, what's _happening_. I can't lose more of you."

He nodded slowly, turning away from her slightly. "Yeah... uh, I get that." His heart hurt because he wanted her, and because she said he was released and he felt broken by that.

"Henry..."

"Yeah?" Henry asked, shoulders low and eyes focused on her.

Swallowing, Regina took a deep breath and met his gaze seriously. "If we do this... we do it _now_. Not in the past. If we do this, it's not because of a vow you made decades ago. Even if it was just last week, too. If we do this, we do it with who we are now. With what we have now. I released you. And I stand by that. But it doesn't mean I'll never accept your vow again. I'm just... I'm so confused, about everything, right now."

"Okay," he whispered. "You... this you, that's who I always wanted anyway. And vow or no vow, I'm yours. I love you and I want you. I want to take you out to dinner at your favorite restaurant, and I want to buy you your favorite flowers. I want to kiss you until our lips are swollen. And one day, make love to you, show you everything you are and everything you deserve by showing you I love you."

Making sure her clothing was smooth; Regina reached out and opened the door, signaling to Archie that it was safe to come back in. When the doctor had returned, Regina asked, not taking her eyes off Henry. "When did you fall in love with me? Really. You're too... devoted for it to have only been during your time in my past."

"I... fell in love with you too long ago to pinpoint," he admitted, dropping his head.

Archie clasped his hands together, tilting his head in wonder at the confession.

"Why?" Regina shook her head, correcting herself, " _How_?"

"You were here, this incredibly beautiful woman, trying so hard to change and wanting anyone who was willing to see that. I saw it. I saw you," Henry answered, shrugging slightly. "I've always seen you."

"I never knew."

"You weren't supposed to. I thought I was wrong. I thought you would hate me for it, so I got a girlfriend and I fucked her because that's what I thought I should do. I fucked her because I couldn't have you," Henry confessed.

Archie, meanwhile, was taking rapid notes as he watched their interaction.

"I wouldn't have hated you," Regina said, shaking her head. "I would've asked you to come talk to Archie, but I wouldn't have hated you."

"But you wouldn't have loved me this way. And… and that wasn't why I did what I did in the Enchanted Forest. I didn't mean to force your hand. I just... I took the chance I got and you wanted me, you wanted me to be your pet because I was good enough and I could let myself pretend that she was you," he whispered, his throat tight as he finished explaining.

"Baby," Regina whispered, stepping forward and cupping Henry's cheeks, the maternal need to _fix it_ when her child is in pain coming to the forefront. "I can't lie and say that I would've loved you that way. But you have _always_ been good enough. You've been the one I've loved more than any other since you were first placed in my arms." She let out a small laugh, adding, "And since you interrupted an execution."

Leaning into her touch, Henry turned his head just slightly so his lips brushed her hand. "I don't care how we do this. I just need you in my life in some way. I need your love, whether it returns to some kind of platonic level or whether we move forward. I'm really hoping for the moving forward as a couple, we could have _so_ much."

Taking a deep breath, Regina gave him a wavering smile. "I'll always be in your life," she promised, "but I need time. To think, to... sort things out. I think you should stay with Emma."

Henry opened his mouth to argue, only for Archie to clear his throat. "Henry, I think that the only way things are going to be resolved is for you to agree to give Regina the space she needs to cope," he said.

Slowly, Henry nodded. "Yeah. I'll... uh, get my things when we get home."

Regina nodded. "This isn't about you, Henry," she added. "It's about me. I need time, and I can't have it if we're living in the same house."

"That's fine," he choked out. "I promised to give you time, you're not doing anything but asking me to keep that promise."

With a quick nod, Archie said, "All right, well, I think that's enough for today." He looked at the clock and noticed they'd taken much more than the standard hour.

"Yeah, that's probably enough," Henry stated, moving to the door. He waited for Regina, since they'd come together.

"You go on ahead," Regina said softly, looking at Henry. "I think I'm going to stay a little longer... if that's all right with you, Dr. Hopper?"

Archie nodded. "Of course, Regina, my office is always open."

Henry's shoulders slumped but he turned and left.

Once the door was closed behind Henry, Regina moved back to the couch, slumping down and pulling her legs up to her chest, whispering, "What do I do?"

Archie shifted, moving himself to sit on the very edge of his chair as he took in Regina's vulnerability. "You know that's not my place to tell you, Regina."

"It would be so much easier if you could," she half-chuckled. "I feel lost."

"The advice I _will_ give you is that you follow through with what you've said," Archie countered. "You told him you want to try. So try, and if it feels that wrong, then maybe you shouldn't be pursuing that type of relationship with him."

"Of course it feels wrong. But... it also feels right. I fell in love with him. I just don't know what that means now that I know he's my son."

Clasping his hands together in front of him, Archie nodded. "I think that you should try being more intimate with him. Not necessarily sex, maybe talking, maybe let him take you on a date, that's how people court each other here. And do your best to not think of him as your son. See how that makes you feel."

Swallowing, Regina looked down and nodded slightly. "You, um... you should probably know that we... nearly defiled your office." Her cheeks flushed as she admitted it.

"Nearly... how so?" he asked.

"I almost let him... pleasure... me," Regina said awkwardly. Under normal circumstances she didn't have a problem talking about sex, but with Archie it was like talking to some sexless Ken doll.

"Why did you not let him?" Archie asked. Leaning back slightly in his chair, he waited for the answer, certainly glad to hear it was only an almost.

"I could say it was the location, but we both know I don't have a problem teleporting people around." Regina sighed deeply and leaned her head back against the couch. "He called me his queen. It… jump-started my brain, and I realized that if I let him, if would probably make things worse."

"And, tell me, did that moment, until he said that, did it feel like what you wanted?" He turned his palms up toward her. "Regina, what is your biggest fear right now? I know you say it's because he's your son, but you've also said you can't go back to seeing him as just your son. What is it that you’re so concerned with?"

"It felt like relief. Like the pain faded away. I'm afraid of losing him. I'm... I've never been very good at love. People who love me die, or they leave. I kill them, or I drive them away. I've already lost Henry too many times. If we do this... if it doesn't work out... I don't think I could ever come back from that. And I feel like... He enjoyed a certain... _style_ of relationship with me in the past. And I can't do that anymore, not to the same degree."

Archie hummed, then slowly nodded. "We'll start with the last part, because it's the easiest to refute. I honestly believe that he just wants to love you. I don't think he cares about what kind of bedroom activities you two enjoy because he genuinely just wants to make you happy." Taking a deep breath, the therapist held his pencil between his index finger and thumb on each hand, staring at the yellow skin on it. "Do you think I'm being unreasonable when I say that your actions right now are your way of pushing him away before you even give it a chance? You don't want to feel the loss of him at his choice, so you're making it your own?"

The muscles in Regina's jaw twitched, and she looked away. "I suppose, given the state my mind is in right now, that it's possible," she allowed.

"You cannot be willing to wager your happiness on the possibility that it might not work out."

"The happiness I gain if it does isn't worth the pain I feel if it doesn't."

"Do you honestly believe Henry has any interest in hurting you?" Archie asked softly.

Regina shook her head. "No, of course not. But when have people's intentions to not hurt me worked out in my favor? My mother had 'no interest' in hurting me... it was always for my own good. Snow had no interest in hurting me, she just wanted a mother. The king had no interest in hurting me, he just wanted company in his bed, and a second heir. Robin had no interest in hurting me, but his wife came back and left him no choice. Henry had no interest in hurting me... he just wanted to fulfill a fantasy. So tell me, doctor, do his intentions really matter?"

"I think, this time, they do. Every time... all the people and situations you mentioned have something to do with why each of those people wanted you or why they hurt you, and it was truly them. In this specific situation, Henry wants to love **you** , to be _with you_ , for a reason that isn't entirely selfish, it also carries a real weight for your happiness and how you would benefit from it together. I'm not here to push you either way, I'm just trying to help you reason your way through this."

"My nineteen-year-old son's seven-year-old uncle accidentally sent him back in time where he had a relationship with me in my past as my submissive... I'm not sure reason applies to the situation."

Chuckling, Archie motioned his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Perhaps not. But perhaps you're making excuses. I think all that you can do is to truly give yourself time to think over it."

"Perhaps," Regina nodded slowly.

"You mentioned that when you and Henry were... intimate, just earlier, you felt as though your pain went away."

"Yes," she affirmed quietly. "It was like my mind shut down and all the things that made my heart hurt just... evaporated."

"So Henry takes away your pain," he reiterated easily.

Regina smiled softly. "He always has. And he's always had the ability to cause the most of it."

"The people we love the most have the greatest ability to hurt us. Can you imagine though, if he could so easily take away all your pain in a few moments of intimacy, what it might be like if you give him a chance?

Her expression twisting, Regina's eyes welled up again. "A real chance? To... to love him and be with him?" Her heart ached in longing at the thought. "That's terrifying."

Nodding, Archie leaned forward and rested his hand on her arm. "I know it is. But I think it's time for you to be happy."

"Do you really think it's that easy?"

"I think that it's worth a shot, Regina. You know Henry better than anyone else, but I know him pretty well, too," he reasoned. "And he loves the same way you do, with every fiber of his being."

Regina's lower lip trembled, and she pursed her lips to try and hide it, nodding slightly.

"I'm not saying jump in without precaution, but I think you owe it to yourself to try your hardest to be happy."

"I do want to be happy," she whispered, biting her lip and inhaling slowly. "Thank you, doctor. Archie. You're... I know this is your job, but you're also a good friend."

Giving her a warm smile, Archie nodded. "I'm always here Regina, I like to help. And I really would like to see you happy."

"Thank you." Regina gave him a genuine, if slightly tremulous, smile as she unfolded herself from the couch and stood. "I should be going. I think I've taken up enough of your day."

"Well, feel free to come back if you need to talk more," he assured her, chuckling slightly. "Anytime."

"Or if I'm feeling lazy, I'll just poof you over to my house," Regina teased lightly as she headed to the door.

"Remember, just not in the mornings."

"Yes, well, I think both of us would rather avoid that." Regina's grin was wide as she left the office, feeling better for having left on a light note.


	13. Chapter 13

When he got to the mansion, Henry grabbed a duffel bag and shoved it full of anything he’d need while he was gone. He still mostly stayed between both his mom’s houses, so he’d have a few things at Emma’s but he spent the majority of his time with Regina because the house was bigger. And it was his home. After he had what he needed, he zipped the bag up and dropped it at the top of the stairs, passing the staircase to find her room.

Pushing the door open, he stepped inside, her scent hitting him like a wall of bricks. Despite the atmospheric change and the obvious lifestyle changes from her life as the Queen and her life as Regina, her scent was mostly the same. Sure, the perfumes and shampoo, laundry detergent and soap in Storybrooke were all different than anything used in the Enchanted Forest… but the smell of her skin, that was the same scent that hit him when he entered her bedroom, a scent he had come to know well.

Henry walked around her room, his fingers touching her nightstand, picking up the book she was reading. He grabbed a pen and pad of paper from her nightstand drawer as he sat down on the plush surface, then began writing out a small note for her.

_I love you. I’ve said it over and over and I’ve meant it every single time. Now you need to believe me and make your choice. I told you I wouldn’t push, and I won’t._

_~~But I will tell you that I miss the way you taste, and the way you sound. I miss how good it would feel to have you gripping my hair while you fucked my mouth. And how tight and hot you would feel around my fingers… I almost got to feel that today. And I fucking miss it.~~ _

_Just call me when you’re ready.                     Henry._

He considered writing an entirely new note, but he didn’t, she could make the choice of whether or not she wanted to read the crossed out words. Ripping the page off the notepad, he shoved it in front of her bookmark, wondering if she would even read that night. Henry picked up her pillow and brought it to his face, smelling her shampoo on the pillowcase. Standing, he crossed her room to look at the photo on her vanity of them together at his Storybrooke High graduation ceremony. He was in his cap and gown and she had her arm wrapped around his waist, smiling at him like there was no one in the world she loved more. The guilt hit him again. She was looking at him like she was so proud of her son, the son he then took away from her.

Shaking his head, he knew he needed to get out of that room, needed to get away from all the reminders of her that were taunting him. He clutched the pillow in one hand, the photo in the other and left her room, leaving the door open behind him. Henry shoved the objects into his duffel bag and hurried down the stairs and out of the house to Emma’s.

When he got there, he walked inside, hoping to miss Emma, but she was in the hallway by his room. She eyed the pillow that was sticking out of his bag and tilted her head.

“Hey kid, you know, I know this house isn’t as fancy as Regina’s, but we do have pillows,” she joked, trying to get him to smile. He looked awful, completely miserable.

“I’m staying here for a while. I don’t know how long,” Henry said, ignoring her joke.

“Of course, it’s your home as much as it is mine.”

“No it isn’t! _My home_ is with her,” he shouted, his voice angrier than she’d ever heard him before.

Emma recoiled slightly, straightening her head and nodding. “Okay, sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I just… she doesn’t want me there, she can’t think with me around, and she released me, so there isn’t really that much to talk about.”

“She released you?”

“Yes, from my vow to be true to her and to remain hers forever.”

“Ah, that’s what that meant. When she told me you promised yourself to her, that’s what she meant.”

“Yeah,” he said, his tone dark and pained. “But she doesn’t want me, so… it doesn’t matter.”

Emma patted his arm twice, shaking her head. “Kid, just give her time.”

“Why do you care? You should hate me. Everyone here should hate me. Yet, the only person who does is the only person I can’t handle having hate me.”

Emma had had enough and he’d only been there five minutes. She snapped. “She doesn’t hate you. Quit whining! What you did was an awful thing, but she doesn’t hate you, she loves you and she’s trying to figure out how to deal with it! She’s had nineteen years of being your mother, only two weeks of dealing with the thought of you as her lover, and a few days to deal with you being back here and all of a sudden you’re her son _and_ lover. That’s a big change! She has too much to deal with inside of her head right now. So stop being a jerk, stop pushing, and don’t make her feel bad for needing time. Got it?”

“Yeah, whatever. I got it. You should probably get the sidewalk and street cleaned up outside of Archie’s office though, if you haven’t already done that,” he countered, wanting to be in the house alone.

“Uh. Okay?” she said.

“You’ll see. Just… give me space.”

“That I can do.”

Henry moved past her and pushed into his room. Kicking off his jeans, he climbed into his bed with Regina’s pillow and held it against his chest. A thought ran through his mind in wonder of when he would see her again, then he realized he would be there for dinner that night. Neal’s magic lesson, also when he was supposed to reassure his uncle that everything was fine and that he didn’t hurt him or his feelings by wishing him away. In that moment though, his feelings were hurt from the situation, but that wasn’t Neal’s fault. It wasn’t even Regina’s. It was his fault alone. Groaning, he buried his face deeper into the pillow and settled down to take a nap, hoping to wash his bad mood away.

~

Emma decided to figure out what Henry was talking about, so she headed out. Standing in the middle of the road between Archie's office building and the diner, she put her hands on her hips as she noticed all the shattered glass and the missing windows from the therapist's office. "What in the world?" she mumbled.

Regina left the therapist's office with her hands deep in the pockets of her coat, mind preoccupied with everything that had happened. It was only the crunch of glass under her shoes that brought her back to the present, and she dimly remembered magically blowing out the windows. She swore under her breath.

"Regina?" Emma called once she saw the woman leaving Archie's office. She realized that the windows were probably an accident of Regina's, but she wasn't going to say anything about that. Jogging over to her she said, "Hey... uh, you okay?"

"No," Regina said simply. Looking up at the broken windows, she lifted one hand, the glass shards rising in the air and fusing together and she pushed the windows back into place.

Emma chuckled, "Thanks for the help." She made her way a little down the street with Regina, to a quieter, more private area. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina laughed a little and shrugged. "What's there to talk about? Everything turned on its side and I don't know how to put it back upright."

"Henry seemed pretty upset when he got to my house today," Emma said, shrugging at the thought. "I thought maybe you could use a friend."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about Henry?" Regina asked, her lips twisting. She knew it wasn't a fair question, Emma knew too much about the situation to pamper Henry over it.

Raising an eyebrow, Emma tilted her head. "You know better than that. Regina, I just want to help."

"I know. I'm sorry." Regina sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead. "I feel like I'm giving him mixed signals. One moment I'm telling him I want him, want this, and the next I'm yelling at him that I never wanted this."

"It's understandable. I mean he's never experienced this kind of pain before so I think it's harder on him, I mean for him to understand. But I do. I think maybe I got through to him to relax a little, I don't know," she told the other woman awkwardly. "He really does love you though. I can see that."

Regina nodded. "I know. That's not something I'm questioning. He's... apparently been in love with me for a very long time."

"You mean his crush?"

"No," she shook her head. "That's been since he was twelve, since he didn't know I was his mother. But when we were talking to Archie -- or, more accurately, talking to each other with Archie in the room -- I said that he'd fallen too hard, too far, to have been in the time he was in my past. I asked him when he fell in love with me. He said that he couldn't say, it's been so long he can't remember."

"But why?" Emma asked. Backtracking, she changed her words. "I mean... I just don't understand what would make him fall in love with you, before this? Not that you're not... I mean... I'm just gonna stop talking, but none of that was meant to offend you."

Actually chuckling at that, Regina gave the blonde a friendly look. "I know what you mean. Why his mother. He said that it was how I was trying so hard to change and be better and wanting someone to see that. And he did."

Moving to lean against the nearby building, Emma shrugged. "I can't believe I'm saying this... but, at least it's a good reason, y’know? Honestly, it's weird. I mean, being attracted to you, I can totally get that. But it's hard to think of a kid falling in love with his mom, but at least it's not over something weird like, creepy. And it's kind of... reassuring that it wasn't just because he liked the... uh, activities you guys took part in back in the Enchanted Forest."

"It is," Regina agreed, nodding. "That's... That was a concern. That he would want something I can no longer give him."

"You didn't really raise him to be that kind of man anyway, though," Emma said quietly. "It's a weird situation, but at least he's a good and kind person, Regina."

"He is. As much as I hate to say it, I think a good deal of that comes from his genetics."

"Look at that. We just complimented each other and nothing bad happened," she teased Regina, smiling widely.

Regina nearly snorted and rolled her eyes slightly. "You think that's impressive, you should've seen your mother's reaction when Henry and I explained why I slapped, then kissed him when you brought him back."

"Oh? And what was that?" Emma hadn't really been keeping up with her parents since Henry got back, she didn't want to explain to them why she wasn't against Regina and Henry possibly being a thing.

"She gave your father a miniature lesson on the history of incest within royal families in the Enchanted Forest, and informed him that her betrothal before her father's death was to her cousin."

"That's really awkward. So, does that mean she's cool with it? I've sorta been avoiding her because I didn't want to deal with her superior moral compass."

Snickering, Regina nodded. "Yes, she's 'cool' with it. David... had a little trouble swallowing it. But then, incestuous relationships were much less common between the peasantry than the nobility. Second cousins were as close as most would get."

Emma thought for a moment, taking in what Regina had said. "Did people often raise children that weren't their own? I mean there. I know Zelena was sort of adopted, but I haven't heard much else on it."

Regina sobered and shook her head slightly. "No. If there were unwanted children, they were left at the side of the road or in the forest, to fend for themselves. The lucky ones managed to steal enough to eat. The unlucky ones were either caught stealing and lived with the common punishment, or were too young to even attempt to survive on their own. A child was a mouth to feed, and peasants couldn't afford it. Nobles, of course, could, but why take in an urchin not of your own blood? A child you did not sire or birth could not inherit your lands."

"Wow. That sounds... that's incredibly sad." Tilting her head, Emma reasoned, "Well, then it is unlikely anyone here would know anything about a relationship between a mother and a son that turned romantic, when it isn't blood incest. So, no one can complain." She didn't even know why she cared to press the issue, but Emma knew she wanted her son to be happy, and for some reason, that same desire filled her for Regina.

"You have a strange thought process," Regina said, "but I suppose you're right."

"He's my son and I want him to be happy. And you and I have been through a lot of shit together, so I know you deserve it. I'm just finding reasons for other people to understand, I guess," Emma answered with a shrug.

"You're a good friend, Emma Swan," Regina said softly, smiling a little at the other woman.

"I try. You know, this weird town... it's made up of a great big family, and somehow it all centers around the young man that you love," she countered, her eyes focused on Regina's chocolate brown pair. "People here want to see you happy. Sometimes they're idiots and don't act like it, but they do."

“Part of me wishes that they were being more difficult. Snow and David… Archie, even you.”

“Why?” Emma asked incredulously. “You want people to be hard about it? About… your happiness?”

“It means that I need to make my decision, I need to be completely certain and I need to stop pulling and pushing Henry in opposite directions. If any of you were being more difficult, I would have the ability to stall. I know that isn’t fair… he deserves more than that. But I’m terrified. He… I miss his touch, I do, so much, but I miss my baby boy, too.”

“I don’t know how to help. You want me to pretend I don’t approve?” Emma asked, her tone cheeky.

Rolling her eyes, Regina shook her head and said, “No. I just… need to figure out things.”

“All right, well, I’ll let you get to that.” They parted ways and Regina headed home. When she arrived, she walked up to her room, tired and in need of resting her eyes to ward off the headache she could feel creeping behind her eyes. Entering the room, she breathed in, Henry’s scent filling her nostrils and she exhaled on a sigh. Regina kicked off her shoes as she walked toward the bed, and pulled her clothes off, leaving herself in her bra and panties as she sat down on the edge of the bed, noticing her pillow missing.

Her covers were messed up a little, and her book was moved on her nightstand. Regina picked it up when she noticed the paper sticking out of the top, pulling the sheet out of the top edge. She read his words, even those he had crossed out. She gasped as the words described one of her favorite activities with him, and Regina found herself dropping the book back to the nightstand as she lay back on her bed, then thought again. Standing, she walked to his room and pushed open the door, noticing that his bed was made and his pillow remained, despite the fact that one of her own was missing. She slipped under the covers of his bed and sighed as she breathed in the heady smell of his skin on the duvet.

“Henry… why did you have to do this?” she whispered, despite the fact that she was alone. Her eyes fluttered shut, her mind flitting to a memory of them at her castle.

_“You sent for me, Your Majesty?” Henry asked, standing at the doorway between her antechamber and her bedchamber._

_“I did, join me,” she demanded, sitting on the edge of the bed._

_Henry knelt in front of her, his knees on the stone floor and her dress covered body before him._

_Chuckling, Regina stood and released the latch of her dress, letting it fall around her feet before she sat back on the edge of the bed. She spread her legs apart and motioned for him to come closer. “Do be a good pet now, won’t you?”_

_With a grin, Henry moved forward, sliding his hands up her smooth thighs and kissing the inside of one as he gripped her hips, his fingertips pushing against her flesh. He smirked when he got to her core, breathing her in before lowering his mouth to her and flicking his tongue over her clit quickly. Dipping his head lower, Henry pushed his tongue to her entrance, unable to get proper purchase at that angle._

_Regina dropped her head back, pulling her hair out of its pins and letting it fall around her shoulders and down her back. Tipping her hips up in an attempt to offer Henry more room, but it wasn’t working the way she wanted. Instead, she pushed back on the bed and directed him to lie on his back. Once he was, she pressed her knees on either side of his head, lowering herself to his mouth._

_Stiffening his tongue, Henry pressed it into her, pulling her hips down to allow the muscle to thrust into her. He pushed and pulled at her hips, almost bouncing her pussy down on his tongue._

_She was tempted to push off of him, the way he moved her put him in more control than she, despite the fact that she was on top of him. Still, he was doing exactly what she wanted, pleasing her to the point of moaning and almost quivering. Regina didn’t stop him._

_Henry pulled her back down, moving her hips back and taking her clit between his lips. He sucked at it slowly, teasingly. Pressing two fingers into her, he curled them forward, stroking her sensitive spot while he continued his slow pace on her clit._

_“Yes, that’s good,” she breathed, her thighs shaking slightly with her approaching orgasm. “Suck harder.”_

_Henry obeyed, sucking her clit harder and swirling his tongue around it as he felt her tighten around his fingers and her thighs tense and move closer to his head. He waited for her, stroking and sucking and licking while she rode out her orgasm. He expected her to move off him and dismiss him, but she didn’t._

_Regina moved off his face, lowering herself to his cock and holding his erection up so she could slide down over him. Once filled, she leaned down and captured his lips in a rough kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on his mouth, pleased that he was so good with it._

_He waited for her to move first, not pushing and not demanding. Henry knew his place with her, she was his queen, he was her pet, and he knew that all taking would do for him was upset her and leave him without release._

_She rolled against him, riding his cock slowly at first as his hands smoothed up her body and cupped her breasts. Reveling in the attention, Regina tossed her head back, her body still sensitive from her orgasm. The throaty moan that released from her mouth giving away her pleasure._

_Henry began moving his hips, bucking them into her faster and harder, stroking her insides with his cock. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and thumbs, watching as her breasts bounced slightly in response to his thrusts._

_Her throat tightened, her hands coming down and nails pressing into his chest. She scratched down his pale skin, leaving red marks on his body, chest to stomach, long and angry red lines. Regina felt herself growing close, gripping one of his wrists and bringing it down to her clit._

_Rubbing circles against her sensitive nerves, Henry continued fucking her, pounding his hips up into her, groaning at the tightness beginning to surround him. He steadied his motions as she came with a low growl._

_Rolling against him while she came down from her orgasm, Regina then stilled and moved off him. She took his cock into her hand and began stroking him quickly, her grip tight around him. It didn’t take long until he came, his release covering his stomach and chest, but leaving her hand clean. “Thank you, my pet.”_

_“Thank_ you _, My Queen. I’ve found no greater pleasure than bringing you yours.”_

_Raising an eyebrow, she ignored the comment and waved toward the door. “Enjoy the rest of your night,” she told him, dismissing him from the room._

Snapping out of the memory, Regina looked at the clock on his nightstand and closed her eyes tightly. She only had a short time until the Charmings and Henry would be coming over for dinner. Memories would have to wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina took a shower. She could smell him on her body and it was overwhelming her senses. Stepping under the water, she turned it on hot, then even hotter until she wasn’t using any cold and the water was scalding her skin. She hissed at the burn against her body, but she needed to wash him off, she _had to_ clean him from her skin. Her thoughts were muddled with visions of his eyes as he’d fuck her, how his hands would feel on her skin and she needed to make it stop. Realizing that it wasn’t working, even after her skin was rubbed nearly raw with her shower brush, Regina slapped the water off and got out of the shower, toweling herself off and readying herself for the evening.

Henry pulled on a long-sleeved forest green shirt, it matched his eyes and he knew she liked him in green, she’d had a few of the outfits made for him in the Enchanted Forest done in the same color. He jerked some khaki pants on and grabbed his keys and wallet, heading out the door to meet his family at his mom’s house.

Regina opened the door when the doorbell rang, surprised to find Henry standing there with his hands awkwardly in his pockets. He shuffled from one foot to the other, and looked slightly past her.

“You… you don’t have to knock here, Henry,” she whispered in greeting. Her voice was thick and low, pained almost, but she stepped aside to allow him entry.

“I wasn’t sure,” Henry answered simply, shrugging as he entered. “Nobody else is here yet, I see.”

Shaking her head as she closed the door, Regina braced her hand against the wall for a moment with her eyes closed before she turned around. She took in the sight of him, his shirt reasonably tight around the lean muscles of his arms and chest.

Henry stepped closer to her and pulled Regina’s small frame against his in a tight hug, his arms wrapped securely around her shoulders. Breathing in the scent of her shampoo, he smiled softly and allowed himself the moment, since she wasn’t pushing him away.

Regina took half a moment before wrapping her arms around his back, her hands flat against the concealed muscles and she sighed heavily. “Sweetheart…” she whispered, burying her face against his neck.

Nodding, he pressed a hard kiss to the side of her head and pulled away. “I know, it’s fine. I promise, I am fine.” Henry rubbed his hands down her arms from her shoulders to her hands, grasping her fingers in his. “I’m waiting. I’ve already promised that, and I’m not going to push.” His eyes held hers, the chocolate depths conveying less than he desired to hear.

“Thank you.” Regina nodded slowly, then pulled her hands away from his to hold his face. “I _did_ mean it when I said I want to see where this goes, what this could be. I reserve the right to be as angry as I need to be when I have those moments… but I love you and it would punish me just as much as it would you if I didn’t try to figure us out.” With those words, she pulled his mouth down to her own and kissed him gently, only lips against lips.

Henry kissed back, his hands finding her waist and holding her as their mouths moved slowly together. Even without pushing the kiss further, without feeling her warm tongue against his and her teeth biting his lip, Henry felt more of a connection to her than he had since the night the Queen had asked him to leave.

Regina broke away slowly, pressing a soft peck to his jaw before she took a step back. “Thank you… for agreeing to be patient, Henry.”

He didn’t say anything in response, he’d already made his promises and agreed to what she needed, there was no point in repeating it and overwhelming her. Instead, Henry smiled at her and nodded. They were saved any awkwardness or lingering emotion by the doorbell ringing.

Turning to open the door, Regina composed herself and greeted the Charmings who were standing on the porch with Neal between them. She bent slightly to his eye level and gave him a smile. “Are you ready to learn some magic?”

Neal’s bottom lip curled out into a pout, and Regina rubbed his cheek with her thumb, finding herself at a loss for comforting words for the moment.

“Hey buddy, can I talk to you?” Henry asked gently, reaching his hand out to take his uncle’s. When the younger boy nodded and walked toward him, they moved to the living room and Henry watched Regina show his grandparents to the dining room.

“Dinner is actually just about done, you can… wait in here if you’d like,” Regina stated.

“That seems unnecessary,” Snow started. “David can set the table and I can help you with the finishing touches.”

Nodding softly, Regina turned and let them both follow her to the kitchen, where she handed David everything necessary for the table. She was alone with Snow, whose optimism never ran short of annoying and she didn’t want to hear it at that moment. “If you plan to talk, you can go help your husband.”

“I… Well, is everything okay?” the younger brunette pressed anyway.

“Everything won’t be okay for a long, long time. I don’t want to talk.”

Still, Snow tried. “Regina, you can’t stop yourself from being happy! He’s here, he’s right here! And he loves you so much, no one can argue that!”

“No, no one can argue that. Except for me. I love him! I love _my son_ , in a romantic manner, and sometimes it disgusts me. I’m dealing with it,” she growled, turning from the younger woman to pull some bread out of the oven. Once she’d set the pan down and took off her oven mitt, Regina sighed softly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be snapping at you. I just… he’s here and he is being patient and he _wants me_. It has been since Robin that I have felt wanted. I don’t know how to react.”

“React how you want to, not how you think you should. If it feels too soon for you to respond to him, then don’t. But you also shouldn’t push him away if that’s not what you want, either. Regina,” Snow sighed, stilling the other woman’s hands. “You deserve to be happy. Just… let yourself be.”

 

Henry sat Neal down on the couch and crouched in front of him, resting his hand on one of the boy’s small shoulders. “Hey buddy, your mom told me you had some worries about my feelings.”

Looking down at his hands, Neal nodded slowly. “I was scared I hurt your feelings,” he told his nephew softly.

“Because you wished me away?” Henry asked, tilting his head down further to look in Neal’s eyes.

“Yeah,” the young boy whispered, nodding again.

“If I promise you that you didn’t hurt my feelings, will that help?” Henry watched his uncle’s hesitance and continued. “Hey, where I went, I got to meet someone. The most beautiful someone in all the realms, and she was very nice to me and I made a very good friend in her. I was able to fall in love for real, and she’s special to me, so I promise, you didn’t hurt me, or my feelings. You actually gave me a really awesome gift, buddy.”

“But she’s there? How can you be with her?” the young boy asked, his eyebrows stitched together in thought.

“She’s here, too. I got to meet a younger version of her. Hopefully, one day, we’ll be together and everyone can see it and be happy for us.”

Neal nodded and beamed at Regina when she appeared in the doorway. Standing up, he ran over to her and squeezed a hug around her hips. “Aunty Regina? Are you mad at me for wishing Henry away?”

Catching Henry’s watching eyes as she thought for her answer, Regina wrapped her arms around the child’s head, hugging him gently against her and shook her head. “No, sweetheart. I’m not mad at you at all.” She ran her fingers through his soft hair and bent down slightly to look at him. “Dinner is ready, why don’t you go sit with your parents and we’ll be right in.”

Neal nodded and went to his parents, and Regina could hear Snow telling him to wash his hands before sitting down.

Henry stood straight up, making his way over to the doorway where Regina was still standing. “How long were you standing there for?”

Shrugging, she smiled teasingly. “Maybe a minute or two.”

Once he was standing in front of her, Henry lifted one hand to brush his fingertips along her jaw. “And what do you have to say for yourself? Eavesdropping and all.”

Henry’s voice was low and it was hitting Regina in places she wasn’t sure she was ready for, but she lifted her chin and raised her eyes to look into his. “Kiss me,” she breathed.

Not wasting a moment, Henry braced one hand on the wall behind her, turning the other to cup her neck as his thumb traced her jaw, and he lowered his head, pressing his mouth against hers.

Regina returned the kiss eagerly, tilting her head back and parting her lips to trace her tongue along his bottom lip.

Opening his mouth, Henry slid his tongue against hers, kissing her softly still, but with more pressure than he’d been doing since arriving home. It was more intimate than the kiss they’d shared at the picnic, which had been watched and rushed and heavy. This kiss, this was everything Henry had been waiting for.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close against her, breaking the kiss slowly. Smirking at him, Regina bit her lip and looked down, almost shyly.

Henry found the look on her face endearing. She wasn’t a vulnerable woman. She’d had many vulnerable moments, but she was never someone who would let people see her in any state that might convey weakness. In that moment, though, Regina’s face showed shyness he had never seen, and a timid woman he felt was somewhat out of place. “What was that for?”

“Your patience. And I wanted to.”

“Well, alright. I’ll take it,” Henry teased with a grin. “But… I think we should probably stop making our company wait.”

Narrowing her eyes, Regina nodded and led the way to the dining room.

 

Dinner went smoothly, especially after Neal came out of the shell he’d been forcing himself into since he had sent Henry away. After dessert was settled and the dishes were clear, Regina took the young boy into her study, followed by the others and started with something simple. Fire was usually where she would start when training someone, it was where she’d started with Emma and Elsa, but he was young and didn’t need to know how to make a fire.

After putting a small pocket watch on a long chain, one that could hang below his shirt collar, around his neck, Regina stepped away from him. “All right Neal,” Regina began, setting a mug of hot cocoa down on the table, (topped with cinnamon, of course). “If you can make this disappear and reappear in front of you, you get to drink it.”

“You made me cocoa?” he asked, eyes wide as he looked at the mug.

“I did.” Regina smiled at him.

“You make the best cocoa!”

Henry chuckled and watched as his grandparents smiled widely at how Neal was opening up to Regina. The young boy always did, he’d always been easy for her, and Henry figured this would be an easy night.

Neal tried several times, but he eventually got the cocoa to disappear and show up on the end table beside where he was standing, earning him applause from everyone in the room. He also earned a break to drink it, during which Regina spoke with Snow and David, while Henry lingered in the back of the room.

The break didn’t last long, and soon Regina and Neal were working on moving bigger things, harder things, to test the boy’s concentration. Their time passed easily, and Regina decided to do something a little more fun, since Neal was doing so well with transporting things. She moved close to him and crouched down to whisper in his ear.

He nodded enthusiastically, giggling wildly before he put his hands together and thought hard for a long moment. A minute later, sky-blue smoke was surrounding him and he was gone.

Regina waited a moment, knowing what was going to happen next, but everyone else in the room stood around, eyes wide.

“Where did he go?” Snow asked, her voice near a panic.

“Don’t worry, he’ll come back. And if he doesn’t, I can track his magic. The pocket watch will act as a sort of tracker and a control tool. If he wears it, he can control his magic better, and I put an enchantment on it that will help me find him or protect him if it is ever necessary.”

“Do you think it’s wise to give him an easy way out?” David asked.

Pursing her lips, Regina answered, “In ordinary cases, I would say no. But he’s a child, and no child should wield as much power as he can. This is temporary.”

The conversation was cut off by Neal appearing behind Henry and gently pushing him, shouting, “boo!” and making his nephew jump.

“You little sneak,” Henry joked, turning and picking Neal up, dropping him onto the couch and tickling him relentlessly.

The night wound down, and soon Regina walked the Charmings out of the house, telling Snow and David they would finish their interrupted conversation another time. When she returned to the study, she poured a serving of bourbon into a tumbler before sitting beside Henry on the couch. She didn’t want to have this conversation, not ever, really, but she felt it was necessary before she began anything real with Henry.

“You look like you have something on your mind,” he stated, his voice soft and encouraging.

Kicking her shoes off, Regina bent her knees and turned her body to face him. One elbow rested on the back of the couch, her head resting against her fist, while the other hand cradled her drink in her lap. She nodded slowly before she began, “I do. I… This, us… I want to do this, but before we try there are things we need to talk about. Neither of us should go in expecting something we will not get. I don’t want to be hurt and I don’t want you to be hurt either.”

“Okay,” he prompted, licking his lips. “Let’s talk.”

“You’re great with Neal. _So_ great with him. You could be an amazing father. But I… I am too _far_ in life to be a mother again. I’ve done it, and raising you was the best thing I have ever done. But I have no interest in having children.”

“Neither do I.”

Regina gasped and tilted her head, looking at him with a hard glance. “You… would be a wonderful father.”

“Maybe I would. But I don’t desire kids. Not… I mean, have I ever thought about having a family? Yeah, someday down the line. But I’m not willing to lose the opportunity of having you just in case I might _one day_ find someone else I can care for and have children with. I will _never_ love anyone the way that I love you. You are enough for me, _more than enough_ , if I’m being completely honest.”

“Just like that?”

“We both know that with this there is no ‘just like that.’”

“No, I suppose not.”

“What else did you want to put on the table?” Henry encouraged.

“Sex.”

“Yes?”

“What are your expectations?”

“That someday, we may participate in such an enjoyable activity again.”

“That’s all?”

“R—Regina, yes. We’ve talked about my having expectations of our possible sex life, and I don’t have any. I want to touch you and be with you again, and show you how much I want you. But other than one day, having that opportunity, I’m not interested in pushing you, or asking you to be who you no longer are.”

“How do you know the right things to say to me? How do you know what I need to hear?”

“I’m saying nothing aside from what I mean. I love you and _you_ are my desire. If you asked me to go years without sex, it would suck, but I would do it.”

“’Years’ seems like an awfully long time.”

“Good, then it won’t be years. I can work with that,” he joked, moving one hand to rest on her leg over her clothing. “Anything else?”

“Not for tonight,” Regina answered softly, after a moment. She then leaned forward to set her drink down and she stood. “I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed.”

Nodding, Henry stood and took her hand, walking with her until they got to the foyer. She started walking toward the stairs, but he pulled her toward the door.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked, following him down the small set of stairs to the front door.

“I am giving you time. I’ll keep sleeping at Emma’s, so you can have your clear thoughts.”

“Oh. Well, alright.”

“Can I bring you lunch to your office tomorrow?”

“Yes, I would like that.”

Henry answered her with a soft kiss and a warm hug, then he tore himself away from her and made his way out the door and down the walk to his car.

Once she was certain he’d made it to his car, Regina closed the door behind him and leaned against the hard surface. She sighed heavily. She had wanted him to stay, but he was doing as she’d asked. It was respectable. And she knew she was in trouble.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina woke well before her alarm went off for the day. She had dreamed of Henry. Again. She wanted to stay home from the office, wanted to let her thoughts take her wherever they needed to. Pushing him away and pulling him back wasn’t fair, but she needed to allow herself time to stop and think of how he made her feel when they were together in her past, needed to allow herself to decide if it was worth giving up being his mother. There was no way she could be both.

Sighing, she forced herself into the shower and into her closet to get dressed. She was deliberate in her choice of wardrobe. Nothing remotely queen-like. High-waist black slacks and a crisp white button-up. She stuck with a black blazer, professional, still attractive, but not something that she considered would have him eyeing her in a manner that would make her give in. Because _gods_ did her body want her to give in.

When she got to her office, she pulled off her coat and hung it in the corner before she even realized the bouquet of pink and red flowers on her desk. It was huge, and they looked almost like a mix between carnations and roses. Blushing, she made her way to them, touching the soft petals and trying to bite her smile back. Regina picked the card out of the flowers and read.

_I know they aren’t your favorite flower, but you should look up the meaning of these pink and red camellia flowers. I think they fit us. I love you, and I can’t wait to see you at lunchtime. Have a good day._

Henry made her feel young again, that was the first thing she noticed as she walked around the desk to her chair and sat. It hadn’t been since Daniel that she’d felt… like this. Like maybe her heart could feel light, like maybe she _could_ really be happy. Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes and thought, no, she remembered what his touch felt like the time they’d slept together before the time she’d ended up whipping him. Regina had known he was falling for her, hell; she’d been falling for him… too hard, too fast.

_He had come to her room for conversation, sitting on the chaise lounge at her feet, his hand slowly traced her skin beneath the heavy layers of her dress. “My Queen,” he said, his voice low and full of desire. “You look devastating in that dress.”_

_“Devastating?” Regina chuckled back darkly. “Is that so?” She moved to her knees, her body now standing taller that him from his slouch. “Are you hoping flattery will get you somewhere?”_

_“Simply providing a compliment, Your Majesty,” he answered, eyes dark and full of want._

_Leaning forward, Regina cupped the crotch of his pants and smirked. “Your body proves differently.”_

_“Can you blame me for desiring you? It doesn’t mean I expect anything, just that I find you attractive. Again, that dress is… remarkable.”_

_Regina smirked, unlatching the dress at her neck and standing to allow it to fall from her form. All that remained to cover her was a corset, dark, low on her breasts and high on her waist. “Perhaps taking the dress off will be less distracting.”_

_“I’m not sure that’s true,” Henry answered, his eyes gazing over her body. “I believe it has actually had the opposite effect, My Queen.”_

_Raising an eyebrow as she glanced down at the crotch of his pants, Regina smirked and said, “So I see. Well, are you going to sit there and do nothing or are you going to undress for me?”_

_Henry was standing in less than half a minute, kicking his boots off, letting his pants and underwear drop and jerking his shirt over his head. Tossing all the clothing to the side, he looked at the Queen and raised his eyebrows in question._

_“Sit back against the chaise. I do believe that will be an enjoyable position,” she directed. Once she’d watched him sit, she straddled his lap and ground herself down against his erection. Regina felt his warm hands grasp her hips, his fingers pressing into the flesh of her ass. She had long since given him permission to touch her while they were fucking without asking permission each time._

_“May I remove this?” Henry asked, his thumbs brushing the bottom of her corset._

_“You may,” she answered, rolling against him again, letting his cock brush against her clit as she did so. Moaning as Henry took a breast in his hand, his mouth finding her nipple and his tongue flicking against it, Regina dropped her head back. Her dark tresses were half down, and lying over her shoulders in a perfect curtain._

_“Your body is delicious, My Queen,” he breathed, enjoying the feeling of her hot cunt against him. His fingers had worked the corset off quickly, and now he was watching her small frame as she moved. Still, all he wanted was to fill her and watch her, as she would roll against him._

_Regina chuckled darkly and lifted herself just enough to grip his cock and hold it upright so she could slide down on him. Letting out a guttural moan as she took him in, the queen waited a moment before she began moving against him. She watched as Henry’s hungry eyes took in her breasts, now in his direct line of vision._

_Leaning forward, Henry matched his hips with the hard motions she was giving him. He captured one nipple into his mouth, applying pressure to it by tucking his lips around his teeth and biting her nipple through the flesh of his lips. Henry gripped her hips, holding her as they rolled together, her pussy coming down over and over around him, tight and hot and wet._

_Reaching one hand down, Regina caught his chin and pulled his face up, capturing his lips against hers in a rough kiss, biting his bottom lip and pulling it away from his gums. She sucked it between her lips and worried it with in her teeth. Regina brought her hips up just slightly, rolling them back down hard against him._

_Henry jerked his hips up harder against her, pounding up into her, shifting himself slightly closer to the edge of the chaise. Using his feet on the floor as leverage, he pulled her hips up and bounced his up over and over, filling her and letting his hips drop, nearly pulling out of her each time._

_Regina growled at his attempt to take control, dropping her hips hard on top of him, shoving him back onto the seat and grinding hard against him, rolling over and over on his cock. Moaning, she reached for one of his hands and pulled it to her front, pushing his thumb against her clit._

_He obeyed the silent demand, flicking his thumb over the bundle of nerves. Henry moved his thumb side to side, watching with eager eyes as she bucked forward with every brush across. It was one of his favorite views in all the worlds, watching her come undone with her release._

_She rolled over him, her hips moving faster and faster as her head dropped back, stretching and exposing her neck to him._

_Henry leaned forward and kissed her throat, the low moans from her vibrated against his lips. Then it was over, and she raised her head and looked into his eyes._

_Moving off him, Regina sat beside him and took his cock into her hand, stroking tip to base over and over._

_He reached one hand up, cupping her breast while she pumped her fist around him. Henry used his free hand and placed it on her wrist, not guiding her hand, just holding it. His eyes didn’t move from hers, taking in the vision of her watching him while she pushed him to his release._

_“Come for me, dear. Now,” Regina demanded, her fingers tightening just slightly as her hand brushed over the tip of his dick and he jerked into her grasp._

_His eyes snapped shut as he came, though he tried hard to force them open to keep looking at her. When he finished pulsing into her hand and his rush of pleasure subsided, Henry looked back to her face, but she had already replaced her relaxed look with her queen mask and she was gone._

Regina snapped out of the memory, her heart fluttering and undeniable warmth growing between her legs. Shaking herself out of it, she powered on her computer and pulled some of her forms out of her In crate on her desk. She busied herself for hours, concentrating harder than necessary until a light knocking came and Regina looked up, calling for Henry to enter. It wasn’t quite lunchtime, she noticed when she looked at the clock, but she knew it was him. She had a… sense of him when he was around.

Pushing the door open, Henry entered slowly, a bag of food from Granny’s in his hand. He smiled at her, a wide grin filled with love and hope. “Where would you like to eat?” he asked, standing equally between the larger conference table and the couch and coffee table.

“The couch will be fine, dear,” Regina answered, standing to walk over to where he was moving to set up their food on the coffee table.

Henry waved a hand for her to sit, then he handed her the container of food for her. Sitting next to her, he pulled his own take-out into his lap and awkwardly pointed toward the flowers placed on her desk. “Do you like them?”

Nodding quickly, Regina smiled and said, “Yes. They’re beautiful, thank you. And I appreciate the meaning behind them, but I’m sure you know that.” She opened her food container and smirked. “Chicken parmesan?”

“I know you love it. Even if you refuse to get it for yourself,” Henry teased easily.

“Yes, well, no more frozen time means my body ages and I prefer to keep myself in good shape.”

“You’re perfect.”

Pausing, Regina shook her head and put her food down. “Henry… I’m not… I may still be in good shape, but my body doesn’t look like it did back then. Back when you were there,” Regina whispered. Another moment of vulnerability that she let him see, it terrified her, but what else could she possibly say?

“Again… you’re perfect. _And_ , even if you weren’t, I’m not after you for your body, though that’ll be fun to enjoy again.” Raising one hand to her chest, Henry let it settle above her left breast over her heart. “This. This is what I’m hoping to deserve again one day.”

Regina nodded and looked away, leaning forward and reaching for the plastic ware that Henry had gotten for their lunch. They ate in mostly silence, each observing the other when they were certain they weren’t watching. Finally, after both of them shoved aside their empty food containers, Regina stood and grabbed a bottle of water for each of them.

Henry chugged half his water down with one swig as his eyes watched her with a strong awareness of her every movement. Her posture was stiff as she sat back down beside him, her lips pursed, and her head was tilted just slightly as she looked at him. Finally, Henry touched her arm with his hand, shocking her out of her stare. “Regina…”

“Hmm?” she asked softly, her eyes switching from a stare to attention. “What’s wrong?”

“Why are you so tense? Am I upsetting you? Can I… is there something you need me to do?”

Sitting up straight and setting her water down, Regina pursed her lips again before speaking. “I… want to do something.”

“Do something?”

She nodded and shifted slightly closer to him, cupping his jaw in one hand. Regina led his face to hers, kissing him sweetly and slowly. After a long moment, she parted her lips and slid her tongue against the part of his mouth, tongues meeting when he opened his mouth in welcome.

The kiss sped up, though Henry used all of his strength to hold back, to keep himself from pulling her too close, too hard, too fast. “Hey…” he whispered, breaking the kiss for a moment. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I can’t… We’re not going to sleep together; I just want to feel you. I need to let myself feel what it’s like to enjoy you.”

“Okay. And I hadn’t assumed sex, just so you know. I will not assume that at all, you’re just going to have to be very explicit when you want to go there. But until then… I was quite enjoying that kiss.”

Smirking, Regina pressed her lips against his once more, kissing him with more fervor than she had been. She moved to straddle his lap, an action that was completely unplanned and took her with as much surprise as it had taken him.

Henry’s hands dropped instinctively to her hips, holding her but not guiding her. His mouth matched the pace she set, tongues moving together and lips pressed hard against each other’s. He felt her pull her mouth away, and he dropped his head back in a disappointed groan, worried that the moment had become too much. Instead of feeling her body moving from his, though, he felt her lips press tentatively to his jaw.

Moving her mouth over his skin, Regina moaned heavily against him. His neck tasted just how she remembered, clean but slightly salty. She unbuttoned the top half of his shirt, pushing one part to the side and exposed his fair skin to her. Regina dropped her head and placed a tentative kiss on the left side of his chest, over where his own heart would be. Despite knowing who she was, what her history had been filled with, he was the only person who didn’t have any reaction when her hand got near his heart.

Henry hummed at the touch, the soft skin of her hand, the warmth, filling him with desire and he felt himself harden for her despite trying to calm his body down. He slid his hands up her sides beneath her blazer, wrapping them on her ribs, his thumbs rubbing the underside of her breasts through her shirt and bra.

Rolling her hips against him, she felt his erection between them, the pressure on the seam of her pants. She moved on him, noticing the familiar burn of desire that shot through her body at the pressure she suddenly felt against her clit. “Henry…” she breathed, her mouth finding his neck and latching onto him, sucking hard at his skin.

“Yes?”

“Move with me,” she requested. The words came out hesitantly and half between a question and a demand.

He obeyed, squeezing her ribs and moving his hips against her. Henry enjoyed her body against his, enjoyed touching her like that, even if it was going to be temporary or through clothes. All he wanted to do was please her. “Is it too much if I touch you?”

“No, please do,” Regina answered, bringing her hands to Henry’s and leading them up to her breasts. She squeezed his hands on her, encouraging him.

He kneaded them, his hands gentle but strong. Henry returned her kiss when she brought his mouth to hers once more, tongues and lips eager and needy. One of his hands moved up her back and into her hair, cupping her head and holding her tight against him, his other hand switching back and forth between her breasts. Henry let his knuckles brush over her nipples, since he could feel them hard beneath her shirt and bra.

Regina moaned as she continued rolling her hips against him, her breath hot against his mouth as she pulled from the kiss and panted against his lips. She moved faster, her hands gripping his shoulders as he held her close.

“Can I see your beautiful eyes?” Henry asked. She had closed them, and he understood why, but he wanted to see that desire, wanted to see the way the blackened as she grew close and when she would come.

Regina answered by opening her eyes and looking deep into the green pair in front of her. Her face scrunched, and her head lolled back for a moment before she returned it upright to look at him once more. When their eyes met again, hers were the familiar lust-blown black and she dropped her forehead against his.

“Are you going to come for me?” he whispered, his breath hitting her face, making her whimper slightly.

“C-Can I?” she asked, uncertain if he would be okay with her enjoying him without him receiving any pleasure in return.

“Please do.”

When she continued rolling on him, she moved harder and faster, her hips grinding against him and his hands dropping to her ass, pulling her against him as she moved. It didn’t take much longer, only moments, until she was moaning and crying out against him.

Henry moved his mouth over her while she came down, her hips jerking slowly and sporadically as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. He pressed soft kisses all over her face, his hands cupping her jaw as his lips traveled between her cheeks, nose and forehead. “I love you, god I love you so much, Regina.”

Once she stilled her hips, Regina brought her own hands to Henry’s chest and lowered her mouth to his chest. She pressed soft kisses there, nipping at the soft muscles beneath his skin. Once they were both breathing normally, Regina sat up straight, still on his thighs and looked into his eyes. “I love you, too, Henry. I do. I _really_ love you,” she told him. Regina felt relief wash over her at finally admitting the depth of her feelings, finally being able to let herself truly admit what she felt between the two of them without retracting it or negating it within the same conversation.

And of course, the moment was interrupted with a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Camellia's mean 'You're a flame in my heart' and Pink mean 'longing for you'


	16. Chapter 16

“I’ll be right there!” Regina called, hurrying herself off Henry’s lap. The room smelled like… like _her_ , not strong, but she could tell. Her underwear and the inside of her pants were soaked, and she looked over her face and hair in the mirror to straighten herself up. Looking at Henry, she straightened his clothes and shook her head, a light blush covering her cheeks.

There was another series of knocks on the door before Henry’s shirt was fixed, and he stilled his hands over Regina’s, then brought one up to her face. He slid his thumb along the length of her bottom lip, wiping off one last smudge of lipstick. “You look fine. Answer the door,” he whispered, waiting until she was walking away to adjust himself.

When Regina did as he said, pulling the door open to her visitor, she saw David standing there. “He-Hello, David, come in,” she greeted, stepping aside to allow him entry. Henry turned on the couch and offered a nod and a smile. Once the man was in the office, Regina shut the door again and turned to face him. “To what do I owe this visit?”

Looking over Henry, David gave a hesitant and uncomfortable look before stating, “Emma sent me. She got busy with a case and said there was some paperwork she was supposed to be picking up from you?”

“Oh, yes,” she answered, walking away, to and around her desk. She pulled a handful of files from the bottom right corner beneath her laptop and began to carry them over to the male Sheriff. “Here you are.”

David noticed the bouquet of flowers on the desk, and the flushed and glowing look to Regina’s skin. He noticed Henry’s relaxed form against the couch, watched them both for a moment before he spoke again. “Those are beautiful flowers.”

“Yes.” Regina turned and looked over the bouquet herself. “They really are quite beautiful, aren’t they?”

“Where did you get them?” he asked, his voice almost accusing.

“I got them for her,” Henry stated, standing and moving to put his arm around Regina’s waist. “Is that a problem?”

Regina shifted awkwardly as Henry’s arm moved around her, holding her to him. His grip on her wasn’t possessive, more like he was trying to show unity, but all the same, it was too much. Taking a step forward, she looked at David. “While it’s true that Henry bought them for me, I don’t see how that’s any concern of yours. Here are your files,” she answered, shoving the manila folders at his chest. “Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

“No. Uh, not at all, thanks,” he answered. Turning toward the door, David took another awkward glance at his grandson, then slid out of the entrance, leaving the office.

Henry moved to stand in front of Regina, his hands cupping her neck as his thumbs traced the underside of her jaw. “Hey, what happened there? We were doing pretty well, I think?” he tilted her head up, trying to make her look into his eyes.

“Nothing. I just… I can’t deal with people looking at me the way he was. It amazes me that Snow can be okay with this, and Emma can be… but David is the one standing there, acting like I was… I don’t know, taking advantage of you,” Regina answered, her voice strained. She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, her hands cupping her own arms as she rubbed. “I’m not… Henry, everyone has just accepted me. Now your grandfather is looking at me again like I’m… _sick_.”

“Grandpa is being an ass,” Henry protested, moving around to face her once more. “Let me talk to him, okay? Guy to guy, you know? Maybe he’ll listen to me if I make it a point to discuss it with him alone.”

Humming noncommittally, Regina nodded softly and looked up at him. “We’ll see.”

Henry knew their earlier moment was completely over, so he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and told her he would see her later, whispering a reassurance of his love before he shut the office door behind him.

~

Making his way to the Sheriff’s station, Henry came across Emma on her way out to follow a case. He paused for a moment in his angry stride, stopping to chat with her, only when she called his name.

“Kid, what’s wrong?” Emma prodded, grabbing his arm as he started to pass her with only a nod of his head.

“Grandpa. I need to speak with grandpa,” Henry growled, stopping and crossing his arms. “He has no right to go around judging people.”

“Kid, you gotta catch me up,” she told him, her hand gripping his arm and her eyes flicking between Henry’s in an attempt to make him look at her. “What happened?”

“Regina and I… we were finally connecting again, mom… we had a moment and then _he_ comes in for paperwork and gives her this… look, like… he’s disgusted by her. If he’s going to look at anyone that way, it should be me. _I’m_ the one that started this. She’s _just_ trying to be happy. It’s not fair for anyone to tell her she can’t be. Even if…” Henry let his thought trail, leaving the words hanging in the air between them.

Emma didn’t leave them alone; instead she nodded and grimaced. “Even if it’s with her son? Yeah, I know. It’s hard to grasp… you and Regina, I get that. I mean, it’s weird, she raised you and all, in so many ways it _should_ be viewed as wrong. But sometimes, as Snow would say, happy endings don’t always come from where our expectations think they should.”

“Yeah.” The word was short, almost snipped in the way he said it, and there was anger in his features that Emma hadn’t seen before.

“Henry, listen… talk to him, but don’t be rude, he’ll just argue more. You know my parents, you know they’ll just get more stubborn with their opinions, the more they’re argued with. Snow accepting it is the first step to him accepting it, so talk to him and just try to be calm. I’ll talk to him, too and have mom talk to him again.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate that. She… makes me happy. I want to be that for her, too. We just need a chance.”

“I know, kid. Go talk to him. I’ll be back in half an hour.”

They parted ways and Henry walked into the station to find his grandfather. When David looked up from his paperwork, he gave his grandson a frustrated look and then waved to the chair in front of him.

“What can I do for you, Henry?” he asked roughly, not sounding at all like himself.

“I think you can figure out what I’m doing here.”

“Yes, I suppose I can. We’re going to talk about it, then?”

“Yes, we are. You have no right to look at her the way you did today. She doesn’t deserve that. She doesn’t deserve your… scrutiny and your holier-than-thou attitude! Regina has been nothing but good to everyone in this town since… since right before I was taken to Neverland! And especially to you and grandma! You both owe her your lives over and over again.”

“How do you not see that what you’re doing is… it’s wrong? You’re… sleeping with your mother.”

“No, I’m not. I slept with her, in her past… in the Enchanted Forest. We’re not sleeping together right now, not that it’s any of your business. She doesn’t deserve your judgments.”

“What makes you think what you’re doing is okay?”

“What does it have to not be? Yes, she raised me, and fine, maybe I shouldn’t look at her like I do. Maybe I shouldn’t want to keep her in my life in a… romantic way, but I do. I was lucky enough to get a glimpse at her as a woman… a person, instead of my mother, and it stuck. I wanted her in a way that wasn’t as her son, and I dealt with it for years in silence, feeling disgusted at myself. And when I had the opportunity, I took it, and maybe I shouldn’t have. It was… wrong and I hurt her, and I took her choice from her, and I will _always_ feel regret for that. But she’s it for me. She’s the only person I’ll ever want.”

“Why did you take the opportunity? Tell me your reasoning,” David questioned, running his hand over his face.

“She’s… she’s perfect, and everything I’d ever wanted, and she was just there, asking me to be with her.”

“Okay, we all know Regina’s beautiful, it has always been one of her strongest tools, but have some self-control!”

“You’ve never been in the position I was in!”

“Would you like to bet on that? She tried to seduce me, twice! Once here and once in the Enchanted Forest, it’s called having self-respect and saying ‘no’.

“You had a reason to turn her down! You were in love with someone else! I’m… I’ve wanted her for as long as I can remember! Why would I turn that down?”

“Because she’s your mother! She’s... it isn’t going to work out, and when something happens to end it, both of you are just going to end up upset and hurt, and what if you don’t want to be a part of each other’s lives after that?”

“Who’s to say it won’t work out? I think that’s an unfair assumption to make. I will spend the rest of my life loving her, and showing her that love. There’s no reason it won’t work.”

“We’re going to go around in circles on this conversation, Henry.”

“Then stop! Then tell me that you’ll stop being an ass and just accept that this is what she and I both want and you need to deal with it.”

“Do what you want, Henry. It’s your life.”

“Yes, it is. And for some reason, I want everyone in it, even those who are judging me, like you. But I swear to any gods that might be, if you so much as look at her wrong again, we’re done.”

Neither man said anything after that, just stared at each other in anger (Henry) and frustration (David). Finally, Henry raised his hands, showing his palms in an expression of giving up, then backed out of the office, still giving David a hard glare.

~

Henry went back to Emma’s and was sitting on the couch, playing a videogame. Well, half playing, because his concentration lay elsewhere. He didn’t want to bother Regina until she was ready to talk, but he also didn’t want to leave her be—didn’t want her to think she was alone. She didn’t ever have to be alone. He found himself reaching for his phone to send her a message asking her if she was okay.

After he finished the message, he put the phone back down beside him, and Emma bustled through the door.

“Hey Henry,” she greeted, moving to sit beside him. His phone beeped with a new message. The screen read “mom” and Emma smirked lightly at him. “We can talk later, if you need to get that.”

“Just give me a second.” Picking up his phone, he read the message and grinned.

_I’m fine. Thank you for checking. It’s late for dinner tonight, but if you’d like to come over tomorrow, you’re welcome to. I’ll make your favorite._

**And just what is my favorite? My answer will depend entirely on how promising the meal sounds. You being there will just be a nice bonus.**

“Nice smile, kid.”

“Hmm?” Henry responded, looking up from him phone. “Oh, yeah… uh, anyway, you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah. Dad was… less than responsive by time I got to the station, so I didn’t really get him to talk to me. I talked to mom though, she’s gonna talk to him again.”

“It’s… it doesn’t matter. Really, I told him what he can expect and that I’m not going to tolerate him being rude or judging us. But, what is best for us—for me and Regina—isn’t going to be decided by anyone else but us, including him.”

“Good. So… ‘us’, yeah?”

Henry grinned again, nodding slightly, just as his phone beeped again. “Yeah, I really hope so. I can’t picture going back, and if she wants whatever we are, then yeah, I’ll be happy to tell her I want nothing else more.”

“Okay. Well, I’m gonna let you get that,” she told him, pointing to his phone. “And I am going to go make myself a late dinner. Did you eat?”

“I did, thanks,” he answered, but was looking back down at his phone before she even left the room.

_Well, unless your tastes changed so much while you were away, I think you know that I know your favorite meal. You’ll just have to take the chance that my company is worth it if your tastes have changed._

**Are you flirting with me?**

_I have no idea what you’re talking about, I was simply answering a question._

Regina walked around her kitchen, gathering a glass and a half-empty bottle of wine. She walked to her office and curled up on the couch, pouring a glass of the dark liquid and holding her phone. She was smirking wider than she had in a long time, with the exception of that afternoon, when they’d been much closer than they had been since he’d returned home.

She looked down at her phone at the soft ding. Biting her cheek as she read the message, Regina tried hard to stop smiling. Her cheeks felt warm from the blush she knew was covering them, and she felt young, so young, and it felt incredible. Almost as incredible as it had felt to kiss Henry in the unbridled manner she had earlier that day, to touch him and be so close to him again.

**I’m certain you could serve me crackers and water and I would still enjoy myself.**

_Good to know. Dinner will certainly be easy to prepare that way._

**And after dinner?**

_After dinner what?_

**Do I get to stay for a movie, or just to spend time with you?**

Regina waited a moment before responding, keying in letters, then deleting them before she made her decision on what she wanted to say. Finally, she typed in her message, hitting send and tipping the rest of her wine past her lips.

_We’ll see how much you deserve tomorrow, after we’ve had dinner._

**Very well. I’ll see you tomorrow. Can’t wait, sweet dreams.**

She didn’t respond, deciding to leave the messages alone for the rest of the night. Regina was feeling too much, and she didn’t want to let go of all of her inhibitions in one day. Deciding to rest early, she cleaned up her wine and glass, then headed upstairs to go to bed.

~

The next evening, Henry showed up at five, listening to her previous explanation that he did not have to knock. He slid into the house, taking off his shoes and walking to the kitchen to find her. Henry was holding a bouquet of flowers behind his back, and he leaned against the doorframe, watching her as she moved around the kitchen.

Her back was to him when she spoke. “I know you’re here.”

“I figured as much. Forgive me for watching.” Smirking, he moved into the kitchen, standing beside the island.

Regina turned toward him, her lips curling at the corners as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing to the arm he had hidden behind his back.

“Flowers. Your favorites.” Shifting his arm to reveal the flowers, red tulips, bright and vibrant. “Do I smell pot roast?”

“You do, indeed,” Regina answered, moving to him and taking the flowers. She cut the stems and arranged them in a vase. She set the vase on the center of the island, then looked at him again, a smile on her mouth. “So, does pot roast and potatoes and carrots qualify as a successful dinner?”

Henry offered a teasing smile to match hers, his hands finding her waist and pulling her to him. He pressed a soft kiss to her mouth, then whispered, “I don’t know, I haven’t tasted it just yet.”

Shaking her head, Regina pushed him away and began gathering dishes, setting the small table in the breakfast room off the kitchen. She plated the food, handing the platter to Henry to carry to the table, and she gathered two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Oh? I get to share wine with you?”

“You had plenty of it in the Enchanted Forest. There’s hardly a need to pretend you’ve never drank before and that you’ll never drink again before you’re twenty-one.”

Nodding, Henry took the bottle from her hands, set it on the table and moved to stand behind her chair. He pulled it out for her, waving at it for her to sit down, then poured her a glass of wine before sitting himself. “It smells incredible. I can’t remember the last time you made this for me.”

“Probably your last birthday?”

“Ah, yeah. So it’s been almost a year.”

“Tell me, do you want everyone here for your birthday this year?”

“Not if grandpa doesn’t change his tune.”

“You… talked to him?”

“Yeah.” Henry watched as Regina served them both, then took a generous bite. “This is amazing. As good as I remember.”

“Thank you, darling. Tell me, about David.”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. But, I do want you to tell me if he’s rude to you or… anything.”

Regina gave him an unimpressed look, one eyebrow raised, lips pursed. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know. I know you can. But sometimes you’re allowed to accept that you aren’t the only person around who _wants_ to take care of you. I’m here for you… to be with you and that includes standing up for you. You’ve already said, you didn’t ask for any of this, and I’m very lucky you’re even taking a chance at being with me. So, it’s only fair that anyone who has a problem with… _this_ , with whatever we are, I want to deal with them, because you shouldn’t have to.”

“Henry…”

“No. I want this to be my problem to deal with. You don’t deserve that. Just, let me deal with him, okay?”

Nodding her consent, Regina changed the subject. They ate in mostly companionable silence, talking occasionally about random topics either thought to bring up.

Henry helped her take care of the dishes, and when he was finished drying the last, he put it away. He moved back to her where she was standing, her lower back pressed against the island. Resting his hands on her waist, Henry smiled and asked, “Did I earn a movie?”

Regina looked down quickly, shaking her head softly as she did so. “Yes. I think you’ve earned a movie.” Pushing herself off the counter, she stepped closer to him, his hands still on her waist, and she looked up at him. “Henry?”

“Yes?” he answered, moving one hand up to brush her hair away from her face as she looked at him.

“Thank you.” The words came out in a near whisper, and Regina raised an eyebrow at the surprised look that crossed Henry’s face.

“What are you thanking me for?”

“Yesterday. For… my office.”

Smirking, Henry tilted his head and moved both hands over her rounded ass. “You don’t have to thank me. That was… my pleasure, really. _That_ can happen any time you’d like.” He pressed his hands harder against her ass, pulling her closer to him and lowering his face to hers. “Is it something you might want happen again?”

Unable to help the soft redness covering her cheeks, Regina nodded. “You make me feel… immature.” Her voice was hesitant, almost worried of what he’ll think.

“Immature isn’t quite a word I would associate with you.” His lips were against her temple, brushing softly, moving over her face gently.

“What would you call yesterday? Doing that in my office was hardly a mature way to behave.”

“Regina?”

She hummed, her voice growing husky with his proximity, her throat getting dry and tight.

“I’m going to kiss you, and you’re going to stop looking at the negative.” His hands moved up her body, over her curves and tracing her spine until they were both tangled in her hair, pulling her face even closer to him, bringing her mouth to meet his.

Parting her lips with a gasp, Regina accepted the kiss easily. There was no more arguing about whether or not she wanted this, there was no more debate on how to deal with loving him romantically. She wanted him, wanted to hold him and kiss him and… _gods_ did she ever want to be with him again. Still, it was too early for that, there was no way she was ready.

Henry worked his tongue against hers, his hands both tugging at her hair. She’d never let him, as the Queen, but _this_ Regina… she seemed to crave his touch, his grasp, and that thrilled him. Slowing the kiss, he nipped her lip, pulling it with his teeth, then catching it with his lips and sucking for a moment. Henry released her lip with a pop and kissed her jaw softly while she caught her breath.

Regina was feeling… feeling too much and she needed it to stop. Pressing her palm to his chest, she gently pushed him away. “Too much,” she whispered.

Henry nodded his understanding and kissed her forehead. Leading her to the living room, he put on a movie and they sat and watched it, each sitting straight up and not touching. It didn’t bother him, he’d already promised he was giving her time. She would have all the time in the world that she needed.


	17. Chapter 17

Regina had asked Henry a week later if he would still be willing to see Archie with her. After he promised he would, she called the doctor and set up another appointment for them. She knew Henry would be curious why, since they’d settled into a comfortable routine of having lunch or dinner together, he’d come over often and they’d watch movies, and they spent a lot of time kissing. _A lot_ of time kissing. And he was as honorable as he’d promised, always stopping their intimacy before it went too far, before he made her uncomfortable.

But that was the problem Regina was facing. She didn’t want him to stop, didn’t want him to behave. What she wanted was for him to touch her. She wanted him to ask her for more, because if he asked, she wouldn’t turn him down. And that, well, that was a problem all on its own. Regina knew she wasn’t ready for more, but her body was, and in those intimate moments with Henry, her body was what she was thinking with. So, they were going to go see Archie.

When the Wednesday she’d scheduled the appointment for came, Henry agreed to meet Regina for the appointment, and persuaded her to have lunch with him after, not that it took much on his part to make her agree. She arrived first, so she walked up the stairs to his office, but leaned against the wall to wait for Henry before going in. He showed up mere minutes later, smiling when he saw her waiting for him.

“Hey,” he greeted, smiling as he walked up to her, placing his hands on her waist and leaning down to kiss her. “How’s your morning going?”

“Hmm. Busy, I suppose. You know, work, this… some sweet and handsome man taking me out for lunch later,” she answered, lips twisting into a smirk.

“Oh? Well, I’ll have to meet him, see if he’s worth your time, beat him up if his intentions aren’t good,” Henry teased, moving one hand to play with the ends of her hair.

Chuckling, Regina shook her head and nodded to the door of Archie’s office. “I suppose we should go in. After all, I made the appointment for a reason.”

“Are you going to tell me the reason?”

“I will when we’re inside, in front of Dr. Hopper.”

Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, Henry nodded and dropped one hand to hers, weaving their fingers together, then knocked on the door.

Once they were greeted and sitting in the office, (legs and arms touching in their close proximity) Archie asked Regina if she had a specific goal in mind for that day’s session. When she nodded, he prompted her to tell him what it was.

“Henry and I have been spending a lot of time together, and we’ve been kissing a lot, and I want more. But I’m not sure I’m ready for more, so I don’t know how to navigate out relationship from where I am right now,” Regina answered slowly, chancing a glance at Henry and seeing his surprise.

“Okay,” Archie said, jotting down a note before continuing. “Now, when you say you’re ready for more, how much more do you mean?”

“I don’t know. In the Enchanted Forest the entire relationship was about what pleased me, what _I_ would enjoy. So I feel as though I shouldn’t… I don’t want to do anything like that, because I don’t want it to feel similar.”

“Okay, and Henry, what do you expect out of your physical relationship?” the doctor asked him.

“I just… want one to exist,” Henry offered in explanation. Turning to Regina, he elaborated. “I don’t need it right now, I can wait if that’s what you want, and if it isn’t, I will very much enjoy that. I know you said you want it to be different, and it can be, I have no issues with discussing what exactly you want and don’t want. I just want to make you happy.”

“Yes, and that’s sweet, Henry,” Regina started. “But just because something makes me happy, doesn’t mean it will make you happy. This is supposed to be a relationship, it should be fulfilling for the both of us.”

“And it is. I’m happy, _you_ make me happy. Ask ma, I’ve been happier than I can ever remember,” Henry reassured her.

“If I may say something, Henry,” Archie cut in, after jotting down a few notes. “I think it would help Regina if you would give her something specific that you want, when it comes to your intimacy. If I may, Regina…” Pausing, he looked to her for confirmation that he could make his assumption. When he received such, with a nod, he continued. “I think it would give her more reason to actually believe what you say, about not needing things to be the same as they were in the Enchanted Forest, am I right?”

Regina gave a curt nod and a tight smile. “Yes.”

“So, you just need me to tell you something that I want out of our relationship? In front of Archie?” Henry asked, furrowing his brow and frowning slightly.

“Yes.”

“Okay. I want to know if you’re on birth control.”

“What?” she asked incredulously.

“I want to know if we’ll need to use condoms or if I can finish without pulling out of you first,” Henry said. He didn’t want to make a request, he just wanted them to be happy, but if he was going to be forced into it, well, that was the only thing he was willing to ask for. “I just want to know if I’m going to have to wonder each time if you’ll let me finish inside you or if it’ll be taken care of differently for me.”

“Does that sound like a reasonable request, Regina?” Archie asked her.

Taking a moment to think it over, Regina nodded slowly. “Yes. And thank you for giving me somewhere to start. We can discuss the rest of that alone, if you don’t mind, Henry?”

“Of course.” He looked at her with concern and care, but when she shook her head, he dropped it, instead asking, “Is there something specific you want, other than not doing things in the same manner that they were done there?”

“I just want things to be equal. I want to give you as much as you give me.”

“You do.”

“I mean… sexually.”

“Okay. Then we will talk about that more.”

“It seems to me that you’re both ready, but you’re timid in taking the next step because of… worry?” Archie interjected. When he received agreement from both Regina and Henry, he continued. “The best way to overcome that is to talk with each other about it. Or… to allow yourselves to continue, instead of stopping whenever you have been. What’s important is that no matter what you do, you need to talk to each other about it, even if it is after the fact.”

“Thank you, Dr. Hopper,” Regina said. “I don’t really have anything else to discuss today.”

“Of course, Regina. Henry, did you have anything else to say?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Very well. You guys have a good day and perhaps I will see you soon.”

~

Regina decided to take the rest of the day off, skipping lunch and heading home with Henry following behind her. They decided that both of them wanted to discuss the things they didn’t want to discuss in front of Archie. When they were in the house, on the couch, both half curled on the couch facing each other, Henry pulled Regina’s hand into his own, weaving their fingers together.

“So… where do we go from here?” Henry asked, stroking the side of her hand with his thumb. “What do you want to discuss first?”

Regina hummed and tilted her head to the side, resting it against the back of the couch. “It’s not about birth control, or pregnancy,” she finally said.

Nodding his head, Henry squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Okay. So talk to me. What _is_ it about? I don't want to do anything that ever makes you uncomfortable, that isn't how relationships should be."

“Do you remember when I told you that the king wanted a second heir?” Regina asked quietly. “That it was my duty as queen to provide him that heir?”

Realization washed over Henry. "Yes, I do," he admitted, already saddened at the turn the conversation had taken.

Clearing her throat, then taking a deep breath, Regina explained, “When I was first married to the king, I did not fight him. I knew I would never win. But after a year of not falling pregnant, he began to get frustrated, and with that, violent. Then I began to fight against him. To placate me, he had the servants put herbs in my nightly tea to make me sleep. I would wake in the mornings with the evidence of his visit on my skin. Since then, the thought of letting a man finish inside me… Sometimes I’m all right with it, but other times it makes me feel sick to think of.”

Henry clenched his jaw, anger filling him to the brim of his tolerance and his immediate reaction was to kill the man who did that to her. However, since he was already dead, thankfully, he chose instead to grip her thigh and shift her so he could move closer. Pulling her against him, Henry kissed the side of her head, inhaling deeply. “Okay. So we can do what we did then and you can tell me if it’s okay and if it isn’t.”

Closing her eyes, Regina leaned into him, sighing, “Henry… you’re too good to me.”

“I hardly think that’s the case,” he disagreed, squeezing her tighter. “I love you. All I want is for us to be happy, so I will always do whatever I can to take care of you.”

“I wish I knew how to do the same for you. It feels like all I do is take and all you do is give.”

“That’s the opposite of what’s true.” Cupping her chin, Henry lifted her face to look at him. “I started a relationship with you when I didn’t have your permission to. I fell in love with you and apparently made you do the same, and I’m… I didn’t even deserve for you to take a chance on this relationship when I got back. You’ve given me everything just by this… by us.”

Regina’s gaze flicked back and forth between Henry’s eyes, absorbing the sincerity she found there. “And yet… physically, we are so far from equal,” she whispered. “Everything we’ve done, in the past… in the present… has been about my pleasure. Never about yours.”

“I understand that’s an issue for you, I do.” Pausing, Henry considered how to phrase his next words. “I have no issues with changing anything about it that you want to change, but I also disagree that it was all about you. You have no idea what bringing you pleasure does to me.”

Raking her teeth over her lower lip, Regina requested, “Tell me?”

Henry shifted on the couch, turning and wrapping his arms around Regina from behind her, his hands smoothing down her arms and covering the back of each of hers. Weaving their fingers together, he pressed his lips to her ear, then whispered, “Everything. You do everything to me. Watching you, no matter how we were, you on my mouth, or straddling my hips, or last week in your office… watching your pleasure is nearly good enough for me to not need to finish. You get this look on your face, it’s like pure bliss, your nose scrunches up really cute, and you part your lips, even if you’re being silent… that look alone is enough to make me ready for you all over again once it’s done.”

Regina breathed out a little laugh and tipped her head back to rest on Henry’s shoulder. “Nearly good enough isn’t the same,” she pointed out quietly. “And it doesn’t change the fact that everything I did, even when bringing you pleasure… it was all for _my_ gratification.”

“Then it won’t be like that now,” Henry told her. “There’s nothing we can do to change the past. And I understand how contradictory that sounds, but it’s the past and this is where we’re living, this is where we are growing in our relationship. All we can do is do things as we want them now.”

“And what does that mean for either of us?” Regina asked, turning her face into Henry’s neck and closing her eyes. “What does it mean that you want me like you do, or that I want you? How is it that I can know the wrongness of what happened in the Enchanted Forest, and not care? _Gods_ ,” she sighed, “how do I even know what is real and what is… induced memory?”

Kissing the back of her head, he hummed into her hair. “It means that we’re humans. It means that we fell in love and any contradiction from people about us loving each other, or even when _you_ doubt it, it should be ignored. And as far as knowing what happened back there and not caring… I don’t know what to tell you about that, but I don’t want you to worry about it, that’s my say, if I get one.” Henry sighed softly, then continued, “When it comes to your memories… discuss it with me if you don’t know what is real and what is induced memory. I’m here to talk.”

“I never thought of you like this before, Henry. You were… you were my baby boy, my little prince. How will I ever know if I would have felt like this on my own?”

“I wish I could answer that. But this last week and a half with you has been great and we’ve been doing pretty well. You just have to let yourself go with it.” Squeezing her hands, he reminded her, “You agreed we were past the doubting, and I get it, I do. But the only way we can move forward is if we keep doing so.”

Regina nodded slowly. “You’re right. You’re right. We can’t go back, and… and I do love you. So much.” Turning in his embrace, she laid against him and curled one hand around the side of his head, her fingers threading through his hair as she tilted her chin up to kiss him softly.

Henry accepted the kiss, his hands moving to run through her dark tresses, sliding like silk between his fingers. When the kiss broke, he pressed another lightly on the corner of her mouth, smiling easily to her. “I love you.”

“I can’t promise that I won’t still have doubts sometimes,” Regina whispered. “But I do want this. I want you, I want happiness… I want happiness _with you_.”

“Doubts are allowed, you just need to talk to me about them. And once you lay them on the table, I’ll reassure you that this is all worth it, _we_ are worth it,” Henry said, moving his hands down to wrap around her waist, holding her as close as he could.

“We are,” Regina agreed, smiling and kissing him again. “And I can’t wait to see where we go from here.”

“Neither can I,” he answered, smiling against her lips. “And someday, down the line, you’ll wake up everyday and will no longer have any doubts.”

“Perhaps, by then, I’ll be able to wake up next to you, too.”

“Whenever you’re ready, I’m there.”

Still smiling, Regina rubbed the tip of her nose against his. “Perhaps I could,” a long-suffering sigh, “talk to Archie and work out more of my issues surrounding your _darling_ grandmother. And then we’ll see about spending the nights together.”

“What else about grandma?” he asked, eyebrow stitching together in confusion.

“Mm,” Regina hummed, rolling her eyes lightly. “She was a very clingy child. She would often come to my chambers at night and crawl into bed with me, saying that she wanted me to hold her. It was suffocating. I’m fairly certain that’s why I can’t stand having someone in my bed overnight.”

Henry gave a soft sigh, then kissed her forehead. “Very well. There goes grandma, making things difficult for everybody again,” he joked. “She doesn’t even have to try and it happens.”

Chuckling, Regina nodded. “The life of Snow White,” she agreed, then sobered. “She’s been really good about this. Us. All our history, and she still just wants me to be happy, however that may happen.”

“She has. I know, and I’m really pleased. Ma is being really good, too. It’s nice.” Henry rested his cheek against her head, enjoying the feel of her against him. “I didn’t expect them to be so understanding.”

“Neither did I.” Regina tucked herself more securely against Henry, closing her eyes and relaxing into his body. “With the exception of David, everyone has been so… _good_ about it. I still forget sometimes that there are people who care about me. It seems so strange, after spending so much of my life with nobody on my side.”

“I think David will come around. I just think he doesn’t understand it,” Henry reasoned. “Grandma will get him to come around. And of course you have people who care about you; you’re very loveable.”

Regina let out a laugh that was unexpectedly emotional, tears burning in her eyes. “You’re the second person in my entire life to tell me that. The first was Daniel.”

“You have had a lot of unworthy people in your life,” he whispered, peppering kisses into her hair.

“Perhaps,” she allowed. “But I have you now. And that’s enough.”

“I hope that I can live up to what you deserve,” Henry confessed. “I know I won’t ever stop trying.”

“Darling, you’re already more than I deserve.”

“If you say so.”

“I do. Don’t argue with your mother,” Regina teased, nudging his jaw with her nose.

Chuckling, Henry shook his head, saying, “Yes ma’am.”


	18. Chapter 18

A few days passed before they truly had more alone time together, but Henry made sure to see her at lunch on the days he'd agreed to commit to dinner with Emma, or evenings to work. He also was working as extra help at the station, deputy badge and all, so David could have more time off. But he was new, so he got the evening shifts a lot, taking time away from Regina.

Henry and David had worked overnight at the station because of a bad storm that had passed through, so when Emma arrived at half past six to relieve them, Henry headed to the mansion to surprise Regina with the breakfast he'd picked up at Granny's on his way. Knowing she'd still be asleep, he let himself in, grabbed two forks from the kitchen and headed up to her room. He knocked gently before going in, then set the bag and forks on her nightstand as he sat on the edge of the bed. Henry touched her arm, lightly squeezing to wake her.

Blinking awake, Regina smiled at him, once her vision cleared. "Henry? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's almost seven. I just got out of work, thought I'd bring you breakfast," he answered with a smile.

She pushed herself to sit up against the headboard, then motioned for him to sit next to her. Reaching for the bag on the nightstand, she pulled out the two containers. "What did you get me?"

He grinned now, moving around the bed and sitting down. "Apple pancakes with everything on the side, so they didn't get soggy."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Regina said, leaning over to kiss him before she checked the containers. "Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you. Wanted to ask in person if you'd have dinner with me tonight? At a restaurant." He took his container and reached over her for a fork while he waited for her answer.

"As in… a date?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nodding, Henry said, "Only if you're ready. You should feel free to say no, if you aren't ready." He then took a bite and watched her.

"And that won't hurt your feelings?" Regina whispered, eyes on him.

Giving her another earnest smile, Henry shook his head. "Nope, not at all. I'd just go to the store and buy things to bring over to make you something."

"Can I think about it and let you know at lunchtime?"

"Of course." He leaned over and caught her lips in a kiss, heated and lingering. Bringing a hand up, he cupped the back of her head and held her in place for the kiss that was now growing deeper, tongues meeting and sliding together.

Regina held the kiss for a moment, one hand resting against his chest. After a minute, her touch grew firm and she broke the kiss, pressing her forehead to Henry's. "We can't... I can't kiss you like that in my bed. I'm not ready, but I'm also not sure I'd have much restraint," she whispered apologetically.

Shaking his head, Henry pulled back and kissed her nose. "I understand. Really, it's not a big deal. I'm not going to turn tail and run if you assert yourself. If you recall, it's one of the things I enjoy about you. And before you get all awkward on me… I don’t mean in bed.”

She twisted her lips to avoid smiling, then asked, “And how _do_ you mean?”

“I love your sass. I love the way you don’t let people push you around. Even when all these shit things are happening to you, and you sometimes act like you want to give up, you don’t. I like that.”

“Okay. Now, get out of my bed, I need to finish eating and get ready for work.”

Henry did. He climbed off, kissed her cheek and told her he would be awaiting her decision, and to let him know by three, if possible.

~

Regina went to work, dealt with budget reports, and general citizen complaints. She considered Henry's offer, weighing the pros and cons. It would be nice to be taken on a date, one where neither of them had to cook and they could be waited on. One where their family wasn't right there or likely to be soon. A date for which she would actually consider her evening's outfit and worry about her hair.

But, there was always the problem of onlookers, especially those that might not know the situation. Or worse—those who would. There was the issue of eating in public where anyone could see and judge them or bother them. She was having a hard time coming to grip with dating her son as it was, but to have other people butt in on it was enough to worry her.

It was a Monday, though, and if they chose one of the nicer restaurants in town, it was likely that they wouldn't run into many people. Storybrooke was still a fairly sleepy town during the week.

She found herself calling Henry at half past two, smiling softly at his voice when he answered the phone sleepily.

"H'lo?" he mumbled, his word barely understandable.

"Should I call back?" Regina asked teasingly.

Henry sat up quickly in bed, rubbing his eyes and clearing his throat. "No, no. I'm up."

"About your request for a date..." Regina started, lingering over the last word and smiling to herself. "I think I would be fine with it. But not Granny's or The Rabbit Hole."

"I think our first date is worth far more than one of those two anyway," Henry answered. "Dressy casual sound okay? Maybe we could go to that Japanese restaurant in the next town over?"

"That sounds even better than going somewhere in town," she admitted, biting her lip. Regina wondered if Henry guessed that that was the reason she was hesitant at first, anyway. It wouldn't surprise her, he was very intuitive when it came to her feelings, and she found herself in amazement once more of how well he truly knew her.

"Then it's a date," he answered, grinning dopily to himself. "Can you be ready at half past five?"

"I can be, yes. I'll see you then."

"'Kay, love you."

"I love you, too, Henry."

~

Henry woke back up just before four, grabbed a snack to hold him over until dinner, then took a quick shower. Dressing in nice black slacks, and a white button-up, he then headed over to his grandparent's place to borrow a suit coat. When he got there, David took him into his and Snow's bedroom to pick one out.

As Henry looked, David shuffled awkwardly behind him. "I just wanted to say sorry about giving you a hard time before. You both deserve happiness, and I know better than anyone that you can't help who you fall in love with."

"Yeah?" Henry asked, pulling a black one from its hanger. "So you're not going to judge us anymore?"

Shaking his head, David answered, "No. I just didn't get it, I mean... it's still a little strange to me, but I know neither of you would go for it if it was just a small infatuation, especially Regina."

"Well then, thank you. I don't know how the rest of the town is going to react, so it's nice to know all of our family is on our side." Henry pulled the coat on, asking if it looked okay.

"You look great, kid. Enjoy your date."

"Thanks, grandpa." Henry then said his goodbyes and headed to make one more stop, then over to the mansion.

~

When Regina got home she headed straight upstairs to change into something nicer for her date with Henry. Shuffling through her closet, she sighed and shook her head at her selection of dresses. He'd seen her in every single one of them a thousand times over. She ruffled through a few minutes longer, finally deciding on a simple black dress with half sleeves.

Regina added a belt at her waist and switched from her work heels to slightly higher black stilettos. Sitting at her vanity, she checked her make-up, which looked mostly fine, but she did need to freshen her lipstick. Once that was done, she ran her fingers through her hair and headed downstairs just in time to hear him knocking. She smirked to herself and answered the door.

"Henry, I've told you, you don't need to knock here," she said, pulling the door open.

Raising his eyebrows, Henry looked her over, completely unable to acknowledge her words just yet. He swallowed thickly and handed her a purple orchid plant. Henry cleared his throat then and said, "You look amazing."

"You look very handsome yourself," she answered, taking the plant from him and waving him inside. "I'll be right back." Regina brought the plant to the windowsill in the kitchen, then headed back out to the foyer. "Thank you. The orchid is beautiful."

"Purple always reminds me of you. Ever since the first time I saw you use magic, well, magic with a color anyway."

"Well, it's lovely. Shall we go?"

Nodding, Henry took her hand in his own and pulled her outside, once she'd gathered her purse and jacket. They chatted on the drive, nearly an hour long, and they were never beaten down by an awkward silence.

Regina enjoyed the dinner. They talked mostly about work, now that Henry had a job to speak of. And the conversation didn't lull while they ate, each taking turns while the other chewed their bites.

Henry was pleased when Regina didn't reach for the check, and let him pay. To him, it meant that she was looking at it as a proper date, he asked, he'd pay. When everything was cleared away, Henry helped her into her jacket and led her back to his car.

Once they were driving again, Regina was the first to speak. "This was nice, thank you, Henry."

"Of course," he answered with a grin. Henry held the steering wheel in his left hand and used his right to take Regina's hand into his own, bringing it to his lips and leaving a kiss on her knuckles. "Thank you for agreeing."

"I almost chose to have you make me dinner instead," she admitted.

"I could tell. It's not a big deal if you're not ready to be public, or whatever, in Storybrooke. But just so you know, grandpa is over his issues about us."

"Is he?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I talked to him this afternoon about it." Henry shrugged and squeezed her hand.

"Good. Though, I can't say I'm very surprised. Snow is entirely too pushy and very, almost unreasonably, excited about... this. I didn't expect David to hold out much longer." Quieting, she took in his profile as she thought. It had been a long handful of weeks since he'd gotten back, and Regina was certain of their potential, she had told him she needed space to think, and he'd given her that.

Henry's voice cut into her thoughts. "You're staring," he whispered teasingly.

"I was thinking."

"About what?" His words were curious, not prying.

"I think... if you'd like, anyway, if you miss your room, you can come back home sometimes. I asked for room to think, and you've been at Emma's, but I'm done thinking. It would allow us to see each other more, and the house is so empty now."

Taken by surprise, Henry didn't speak for a moment, just nodded. Finally, after a minute or two passed, he said, "Yeah, that sounds great, if you're certain."

"I am."

They were pulling into the driveway, and once his car was parked, he smiled and cut the engine. Turning to her, he asked, "Is tonight too soon?"

Giving him a chuckle, Regina told him it wasn't, so they both went inside, smiling. She led him to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of wine, which they took to her study to sit and talk more.

"Can I ask you a question?" Henry posed.

"Anything," she answered simply, eyes watching him as he considered his words.

"You said Snow was part of the reason you don't like sharing a bed with anyone. Why did you let me stay that first night? I would've slept on one of your chairs or the chaise or something."

"You seemed... exhausted, and I felt as though I wouldn't need to worry too much," she started, looking into his eyes, then down at her wine. "To be honest, I didn't feel suffocated as much that night, but when I woke, I felt like I needed to assert my control."

"Ah, so that next morning makes a lot of sense."

"But I wouldn't do that now. I... I still need time, but that won't be the result if I think I'm ready and decide in the morning that I was wrong," she explained.

"I know. You don’t really have to keep telling me that, I believe you. And I trust you. More than anyone in the world.”

Nodding, she sipped her wine again before setting it on the table and leaning toward him. “You haven’t really given me a proper kiss tonight.”

“I should remedy that then, shouldn’t I?” Henry smirked and set his own glass down, pulling her closer so that her knees were resting against his thigh and the back of her shoulder was pressed against the front of his. Holding her chin with his fingers, he kissed her softly. It was sweet and gentle, even as he deepened it, running his tongue against her lips.

Regina opened her mouth to him, sliding her tongue out to meet his. She turned her upper body more toward him to wrap her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Groaning into her mouth, Henry moved both his hands to her waist, squeezing her affectionately. He pulled back from the kiss, only to trace her lips with his tongue again.

She couldn't take the teasing of his tongue any longer and she pulled his head down, gripping his hair to direct him to her neck.

Hesitantly, he obeyed her silent request, pressing his lips to her pulse point, then kissing a line down to the front of her throat. His hands moved to her back, just centimeters from her ass.

Regina whimpered and nodded against him, letting him know it was okay. But before he could actually do anything more, she leaned back, pulling him down with her. She wasn't ready for sex, but she wanted to feel his weight on her, something she'd only felt once before intimately.

Henry took the direction with caution, but stretched his legs out so he was laying on her, his weight held up on one elbow by her head. He kissed the little bit of skin exposed on her chest before moving up to catch her lips again.

Regina moaned, moving her arms from around his neck to his waist, gripping him and holding him tightly to her. Before she knew it she was unbuttoning his shirt and shifting beneath him to kiss his chest. They were heated, open-mouth kisses, her tongue touching his skin.

Henry moaned above her, pulling his hips away from her so she wouldn't know the effect she was having on him.

She knew what he was doing, so she pulled his waist tighter and said, "It's okay, let me feel you. I want to."

Nodding, Henry moved down so he could kiss her again. He slid one hand beneath her, squeezing her ass.

Regina moved with his touch, rocking her hips against him, but unable to find the friction she needed with her dress on. She kissed him desperately, like he was the air and she was oxygen deprived. Their mouths and hips worked in tandem, moving with each other, lips tasting, exploring, wanting.

The weight she'd wanted so badly on top of her thrust her into a memory of them, a memory of another almost that she had stopped.

_They were lying in bed together eating, and Henry had leaned in, kissing her after she'd eaten a grape. He'd been becoming more free with his kisses, something she often wanted to punish him for, but found that she enjoyed it too much to do so._

_Regina leaned into his kiss, and once she'd chewed and swallowed her grape, she opened her mouth to him, sliding her tongue against his._

_Henry rolled on top of her, pinning her weight to the bed as he grinded his hips against hers. His mouth moved down her jaw, his hands pressing into the bed to hold the majority of his weight._

_She moaned before realizing that he was on top of her, and a queen, particularly the Evil Queen, would be beneath no one. Using her magic, she flipped them so he was on his back on the bed and she was straddling his hips. Regina rolled against him once, anger filling her veins._

_Realizing what he'd done, Henry started to apologize, but Regina snapped her fingers and his mouth was gagged with a silk scarf._

_Regina leaned down, whispering to him, "_ No one _will_ ever _top me. Am I clear?"_

_Henry nodded, unable to speak. He watched her on top of him, his eyes enjoying her body, his hands wanting to. But when he went to move them, he couldn't. Looking at each of his arms, he checked for restraints, but didn't see anything._

_"Magic, my pet," Regina explained, noticing that he had looked for the source of his loss of movement. "Do you want me to fuck you?"_

_He nodded again._

_Pushing up on her knees, she gripped his cock and moved her hips back so she could slide down over him. Regina let out a moan as he filled her, rolling her hips and pressing her hands to his chest for leverage._

_Henry groaned, hips rocking up to meet hers. He wanted to touch her, badly wanted to, but he knew he'd pushed a line that she wouldn't accept having crossed._

_Regina rolled her hips on him, over and over, lifting and dropping and rolling. Letting her head drop back, she released a throaty moan, her hands clawing at his chest, renewing marks she’d already left there before._

_He continued to rock his hips up to her, unable to do anything more than that._

_She continued her motions, but after a few moments, she leaned back, resting her hands on his thighs. The new position had him brushing the swollen spot inside of her with every movement. It didn’t take long for Regina to reach the edge, her body tensing on him, nails clawing into the skin above his knees. Moaning heavily, she kept moving until her release slowed and her body calmed down. She then moved herself off him, waving one hand to release him from her magic._

_Henry pulled the silk scarf from his mouth, sitting up and letting his eyes roam over her. “My Queen, I’m sorry,” he said, this time able to finish the words._

_“You’re dismissed, pet,” Regina answered coldly._

Regina snapped out of the memory, sighing softly against Henry’s mouth. She slowed the kiss, letting it change into something less heated and less needy until she eventually pressed just a chaste kiss to his lips and pressed herself further into the couch.

Henry took the hint, pushing himself off her in response. His body still hovered over hers, their legs tangled together, but not touching from the hips up. “You okay?”

“I am. I just… remembered something. You should probably…”

“Yeah, of course,” he answered quickly, moving away from her and sitting on the other end of the couch, waiting for her to position herself differently. “Uh, do you want to talk about it?”

“No. Not tonight. I’m going to go to bed, I think,” she said quickly, standing.

Nodding, Henry stood with her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Okay, I’ll see you in the morning.” He watched as Regina left the room, listened as she moved through the house and up the stairs. Henry then gathered their glasses and brought them to the kitchen, rinsing them out and then heading up to his own room, pleased to be back in his own bed.


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't until a couple days later when Regina was finally able to discuss what she remembered during their moment together on the couch. They'd just finished dinner, and she pulled him into her study, sitting down on the couch and tugging him down to sit with her. 

Henry sat beside her, one hand rubbing soothingly over her thigh, the other fidgeting with the leg of his pants. "So... you wanted to talk?" he encouraged softly, hoping she would let him know what was going on in her head.

Nodding, she took his hand between her own and smiled awkwardly. "I figured I should let you know what happened the other night."

"After our date?"

"Yes. When we were... when you were... I had the moment when you were on top of me in the Enchanted Forest run across my mind. When I pinned you to the bed with magic and gagged you. I just, I felt-I  feel guilty."

"There's no reason to," Henry assured, "I understand why you acted that way. I understand what the issue is. Or, I think I do."

Regina looked surprised, tilting her head and pursing her lips. “Would you tell me what you think the reason was?”

Nodding, Henry squeezed her thigh just above her knee. “I think that you don’t like losing control. I think that, while we had begun to grow close and you liked the thought of letting someone else be in control, giving up all the power to someone else frightened you, made you feel uneasy. So you took back control the best way you knew how -- you took it away from me.”

She stayed silent a moment, watching his eyes and finally giving a slow nod. “You know me better than I realized.”

“Of course I know you,” Henry told her with a soft smile. “I know you better than anyone else, and I love you because of it. You think you’re dark and scary and twisted, but you’re not, you’ve just been hurt and it makes you apprehensive to trusting people. But I'll be here to help you out of that."

"Very well," Regina whispered. That was when she knew she needed to push through her appointments with Archie. It was about time they were able to be together. 

Henry, noticing her silence, squeezed her thigh again, drawing her attention back. "What are you thinking about?"

She gave him a soft smile and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Nothing to concern yourself with." 

"If you say so." Leaning toward her, Henry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled back, propping his back against the high arm of the couch. He tugged her so she was laying between him and the back of the couch.

Regina settled one leg between his, her thigh resting against his. One arm was tucked snug beneath her body, but the other was bent at the elbow with her hand pressed to his chest. Tilting her chin, she caught his lips in a kiss.

Henry brought his hand up to cup her cheek as they kissed, his other hand between the couch and her ass, his palm flat against the ample curve. When he broke the kiss, he smiled against her lips and whispered, "You're beautiful."

"I know," she whispered back with a smirk. "But you can tell me as much as you'd like."

Chuckling, Henry moved both of his hands to her waist and dug his fingertips against her, tickling her sides. "Smart ass."

Regina howled in laughter, trying to pull from his hold. After several torturous moments she finally gained enough purchase on her knees to push up and away from his hands. When she was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, she nudged his legs away with her feet and leaned back against the arm. 

Henry moved toward her on the couch and pulled her legs out, straightening them and tugging her to lay down. He then laid between her legs, knees bent with his feet in the air and rested his head on her ribs, just below her breasts. They laid like that the rest of the night, holding each other and talking until they started falling asleep, so they each went to bed, back to their own separate rooms, after a long kiss goodnight.

The next day, Regina made an appointment with Archie. She was nervous, but not the least bit apprehensive. There was nothing she wanted more than to be able to finally take Henry to bed, whether innocent or not, she was ready to take that step, she just needed to get over her issues with sharing a bed with someone. She had no intention of having Henry be a good fuck then sending him to sleep in his own bed, that was something she did before and Regina didn't want to do it.

When she knocked on Archie's door that afternoon, she ran her fingers through her hair and waited. She went over the words in her head, as she'd done nearly the entire day instead of concentrating on work. Confessions she hadn't shared with Henry, the truth that Snow hadn't been the only one who made her feel suffocated by sharing a bed, but it wouldn't have surprised her if he knew that already.

Archie opened the door, greeting her with a smile and inviting her in. Directing her to the couch, he sat down in his usual chair with a pencil and legal pad. "Good afternoon, Regina. How are you?" he said pleasantly, trying to make her comfortable.

"I'm all right. Yourself?" she returned.

"Great, great," Archie repeated, smiling again. "What brings you here today? Are things with Henry going well?"

Nodding, Regina leaned back against the couch, crossing one leg over the other and stacking her hands on her thigh. "Everything with Henry is going fine, yes. I'm actually here because... well, I want to talk about my issues sharing a bed. To sleep, I mean."

"Okay. When was the last time you had someone sleep in your bed?" he asked, starting right in, so as not to let her derail the conversation, whether she would try or not.

"Graham. Well, Henry, when he was a child, but I never let him stay the whole night," Regina explained. "I would let him join me and soothe his nightmares or comfort him in his sickness, but once he was asleep again, I would carry him back to his bed. He stopped needing that when he started believing I was the Evil Queen, though, so it's been a while."

Archie scribbled some notes, looking up at her again. "And when was the last time with Graham?"

She considered a moment, her thoughts sifting through her nights with Graham, those she'd let him stay, and those she wouldn't. "Henry was probably five," Regina answered finally. "So it's been fourteen or fifteen years."

"And why didn't you mind Graham sleeping in your bed with you?"

Thinking on it, she said, "I suppose it didn't bother me here because he didn't want anything from me. It was just sex. He just wanted sex, and I wanted it. There was no relationship, no needing comfort, no... taking what he wanted without permission. With Henry... we both want this, we want more, and that terrifies me as much as it entices me."

"But you want it, as much as he does?" Archie clarified.

"I do." Regina nodded, looking down at her hands before she spoke again. "I want him so very much. I love him beyond words, and I don't want to kick him out of my bed once he's there."

"I think you're looking at it the wrong way, Regina," Archie stated, leaning forward in his chair and setting his pad of paper and pencil down. "You're worried it'll be like when he was a child and needed comfort, or Snow, when she was a child and sought you out for the same thing. The king... he would share your bed after..." He left the sentence hanging as a question. They both knew what he was asking.

" His bed, but yes. He would often make me stay to sleep afterward."

"There isn't much we can do to change how you feel about it, unless you'd like to come for several sessions to discuss the differences between each person and what they wanted from you."

"Then what good is coming to you about it?" she growled, frustration laced in every word she spoke.

"Because I'll tell you what I think the difference is, and you can mull it over when you need to." Archie paused a moment, making sure she was listening. "Henry wants a relationship with you, yes, so you can see it that way, as him wanting something from you, or, you can see it as Henry wanting something  for you. He wants to be with you because he loves you, and this is as much for you as it is him. It didn’t start out that way, we know how it started, but what he wants is to make  you happy. He wants to love  you . Henry has been patient and caring and loving. All of that, he’s been for you, because I’m certain he wants to not be patient anymore.”

She cut him off with a laugh, amused and light. “No. He has been very patient, but I’m also certain you’re correct.”

“So then, my point is that you should go back to that when you think you need to. He wants to give as much, if not more, as he wants to take. That’s good, Regina. You’ve spent a long time wanting that, now you just have to let yourself have it.”

“And just like that, all of my problems will go away,” she snapped.

“No. But mind over matter, Regina. I know that it’s scary, and it’s overwhelming, but the only person who can change it is you. You’re the only person who can make things change, who can accept from Henry everything that he wants to give you. He loves you, he wants you. And he wants to give you the world if you’ll let him.”

“I’ve wanted to change for years! How do I just make the thoughts stop? Just like that? It isn’t possible!”

“Focus. We overcome our fears by facing them, Regina. If you start to get uncomfortable with him lying in bed next to you, move into his arms, have him hold you, let him ground you, Regina. And talk to him. I know Henry wants those open lines of communication, and I have no doubt that he'll do his best to talk you through any issues you face."

Tilting her head, Regina considered his words thoroughly, nodding after a moment. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for," Archie answered, giving Regina a friendly smile. "Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"No, I think I'll be going."

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

With that, Regina nodded and left the office.

It was late the following Sunday before Regina believed she could do it, believed she could fall asleep with Henry beside her and not panic. She'd had days to consider the therapist's words, and she had. Regina had mulled over them for hours of each day and into her nights, lonely in her bed at the thought that she didn't have to be anymore. Rolling to her side, she stared at the clock, blinking the late hour past midnight. She turned again, willing herself to sleep, but she couldn't. Finally, she threw back her covers and slid out of bed, standing and walking hesitantly down the hall to Henry's room. 

Regina pushed open the door, hovering in the doorway for a long moment, watching his sleeping features in the dim light of the hallway as it poured into his bedroom. He looked so relaxed, entirely peaceful, and she wanted that. After several moments of watching him, she stepped inside, just barely closing the door and walking to his bedside. Crouching beside his bed, the cool air chilling her legs as her silk sleeping gown shifted even higher on her thighs, Regina brought one hand to his hair, stroking gently. "Henry," she whispered. "Sweetheart?"

Henry stirred at her touch and voice, his eyes blinking open slowly and he looked at her. "Hey," he answered, his voice soft and husky with lack of use. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Just can't sleep."

"Do you want me to get up with you?" Henry asked, shifting to sit up.

"Actually... I was going to ask if I can sleep in here."

Eyeing her curiously, he scooted over on the bed and patted the mattress beside him. "Of course you can. Are you sure?"

Regina nodded and stood, moving to lay next to him. She pillowed her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm across his stomach, her other bent beneath her body, her hand holding the arm he now had under her head and curved around her shoulder.

"Not that I'm protesting, but what brought on this change?" Henry asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I... spoke to Archie on Thursday and he gave me a few ideas on how to get over my issues," Regina answered, kissing the side of his chest. "I love you. And I'm lonely in my bed by myself, and I know you are here and you want me, and I feel like I'm wasting time."

Pulling back just slightly, Henry tilted her chin up with a finger. "It's not a waste if you need it. That said, I'm pleased to have you next to me." He brushed his lips against hers, then against her forehead, before tugging her to rest on his shoulder again. "And I love you, too."

She laid awake for nearly another hour, safe in his hold, his scent all around her, his warmth filling her with security. He'd long since fallen back asleep, and Regina willed herself to, closing her eyes and pressing her face into his neck. Eventually she did, she felt the lull of exhaustion pull her under and into the land of dreams.

 

Henry woke early Monday, despite not having to work until noon. He felt Regina's weight against him before he opened his eyes, and he smiled pleasantly, remembering the night before. Her bedroom alarm started going off, he could hear it from down the hall, but she wasn't waking, so he squeezed her tighter to him and kissed her forehead. "It's time to get up," Henry whispered, moving one hand to caress her cheek.

She stirred a moment later, eyes opening slowly as she took in his warmth and his hold on her. Looking up at him, Regina smiled, pleased that she was having very few mixed feelings. "Thanks for letting me sleep in here," she whispered.

"Anytime." Henry scooted from underneath her, moving to lay on his side so they were looking eye to eye. Bringing his hand up, he tapped her temple and softly asked, "How's everything in here?"

Regina smiled tenderly at him, covering his hand with hers and leaning in to kiss him. "I'm okay. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Good. I wouldn't want that pretty head to be all conflicted inside," he teased, lightening up the conversation.

"I should get ready for work," she said, sighing softly and moving his hand from her. "You're working late tonight?"

"Probably until seven or eight, depending on how slow it is."

"Let me know and I'll make dinner."

"Sounds good," Henry answered, kissing her, then moving to lay on his back once more.

Regina left his room and headed to her own to ready herself for work. She wasn't nearly as well rested as she wanted to be, but she had been honest when she told him she was feeling okay about sleeping with him. It wasn't really the first night she was worried about anyway, it was the multiple nights in a row, being someone's constant bed companion. But she pushed that thought down as she got ready, figuring she would do her best to let him in when she needed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina laid in Henry's bed for two more nights after that, snug in his hold, kissing until sleep inevitably pulled them under, tucked into his side, head on his chest. On the fourth night, Wednesday night, she pulled him with her to her room. They slid into her bed together, both on their sides, Henry's body pressed against her back. He curled his arm around her waist, his fingers drawing slow patterns on her stomach.

She heard him fall asleep long before she was even close, his breaths falling even and warm against her neck. Uncertain if it was the change in position, unable to see it was Henry behind her and not someone else despite the knowledge, or if it was them being in her bed instead of his, Regina tensed. Waiting until she was sure enough he wouldn't wake up, she slid out of the bed and pulled on a robe, making her way downstairs.

She set to making a kettle of chamomile tea, hoping it would soothe her enough to help her sleep. Leaving the tea to steep, Regina unloaded the dishwasher as quietly as she could to keep herself busy while she waited. She left out a mug, pouring herself some tea when she was finished and sitting down at the island.

"Hey," Henry said, walking to her.

Regina hadn't even heard him come down, but she turned around and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, was I too noisy?"

"No, I woke up 'cause you weren't there. You okay?"

"Yes, I just couldn't fall asleep."

Henry moved behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbing them, trying to ease some of the tension there. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's not important," Regina muttered with a shake of her head.

Henry pressed a light kiss to her hair, then sat beside her. "Don't do that. Don't minimize whatever is bothering you."

Turning to look at him, she heaved a sigh and shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know if it was how we were sleeping or the fact that it was my bed, but it felt different than the last few nights."

"You should have gotten me up, we could have switched positions to see if that helped for a start."

"That's hardly fair to you, Henry."

"You're going through all of this for me, for _us_ ; it's only fair that I'm willing to help as much as I can. I promise it doesn't bother me."

Regina sipped her tea, the conversation putting her more on edge instead of helping her like it was intended. "One sided relationships don't work, Henry. This was a bad idea," she growled.

"Hey, how did we get to that? This isn't one sided, or I was under the impression it wasn't. We've discussed having a relationship several times over, is that not what you want?" Henry's shoulders slumped forward, an unintentional show of looming defeat.

"I don't know!"

"We were doing just fine! What happened? What's bothering you so much tonight that you don't know anymore if this is what you want?"

"It's too much, too fast."

"Then feel free to slow it down, because I can't. Don't you get it yet? You're it for me. You are the only person I want, so I can't be the one to leave you. If you want it slower, you're the one who needs to slow it down, just like I gave you the space to decide how fast to move it," Henry answered, getting up from the stool he was on and kissing her forehead. With a defeated sigh, he told her to sleep well and went back upstairs, this time falling into his own bed, alone.

 

Regina spent Thursday and Friday talking herself down from her panic. Henry worked late both days, coming home well after she was in bed. Friday though, she wasn't asleep yet, and she checked the clock when she heard him come in, his footfalls quiet as he moved between the bathroom and bedroom. She waited until the house was quiet again, then slid out of bed and walked down the hall to his room. When she got to his door she hesitated, almost turning to go back to her own bed. But she bit her bottom lip instead and forced herself to knock softly.

She waited to hear his voice, listening intently to hear him call for her to enter, but instead she heard footsteps, the twist of the knob, then she saw him.

"What's up?" he asked quietly, eyes heavy with what she guessed was exhaustion. She should have left him alone, should have let him sleep, and tried to talk to him in the morning, but she felt too terrible.

"Can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Henry answered, pulling the door wider, then stepping aside to let her in. Regina sighed as she entered, looking around at the room that still hadn't changed from when they remodeled it when he was fifteen. The shelves were still full of his comic books and graphic novels, only added to throughout the years, a few action figures of his favorites lining one shelf on the far wall, and his laptop placed neatly on his desk. She felt a pang of guilt for what they were doing, but she pushed it away, they'd discussed it over and over and he didn't feel like she'd taken anything from him, so that had settled it.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Regina patted the space beside her. "Come sit, sweetheart, please?"

Henry nodded, sitting down beside her and turning his body to face her, one leg bent and resting on the bed between them.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you the other day; that wasn't fair." Regina sighed again, taking one of his hands between both of hers. "I love you. And I really do want to make this work. I was just... overwhelmed with all the shared nights and I should have discussed that with you instead of picking a fight. I know you deserve better than that; you've been incredibly patient and kind and wonderful about all of this."

Henry nodded again, not saying anything, but watching her carefully.

"Anyway, I am truly sorry," Regina reiterated.

Shaking his head, Henry sighed and squeezed the hand beneath his palm. "I forgive you. I just... don't know what to do here."

"I know. I'm being very fickle, and you don't deserve that."

"Okay." He shrugged, unsure of how to help her. "We'll work through it, more sessions or something, maybe."

Regina shook her head then, telling him, "No. I don't need more sessions. I know what I want, and it's you. I just need to get over my own demons first. I'm close, Henry, really close to that. I just need a little more time."

"And space?" he asked automatically, using his free hand to hook a finger under her chin.

"No. I want to sleep in here with you tonight, and then after that, I want you to sleep in my room with me, every night. The only thing that is going to make me more comfortable with being with you is letting myself be with you."

Henry raised his eyebrows, a small smile curling at the corners of his mouth. "Are you sure?"

Regina nodded, rolling her lips together and giving him a smile of her own. "Yes, I'm certain."

"All right then." Henry moved to lay down again, his back against the bed. He tugged her to him, pulling her to lay against his chest. Once they were situated, Henry pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes, waiting until he heard her breathing even out, then he let sleep pull him under, content that she hadn't changed her mind.

 

Monday night came, and it was the first day he'd managed to get off of work fully. Henry slept in, having woken when Regina got up for work, but was gently put back to sleep by her soft assurances that he didn't need to get up with her. So he had fallen asleep, relaxing back into her bed and rolling to his stomach on her side of the mattress, inhaling her scent while he rested late into the morning.

When he got up around eleven, Henry set to making a pot of coffee and cleaning up the house. Regina never let it get very messy, but she also, it seemed to him, tried not to clean up his things, and whether that was respect of his adulthood, or frustration that he didn't clean up after himself immediately, he didn't know.

Once clean up was done, and coffee was drank, he headed to the market, intent on picking up things to make her a dinner. He ran into Archie, and the pair talked while shopping. Once both had what they needed, they said their goodbyes, and parted ways, and Henry made one more stop, then headed home. By then it was four, so he unloaded the groceries and set to making Regina dinner.

 

When Regina arrived at home, she slid her heels off and took in the warm scent of whatever Henry was cooking. She smiled, heading into the kitchen and standing in the doorway to watch him. Her gaze coasted over his form: his broad shoulders and narrow waist, tall build, and the way his shoulders hunched slightly while he worked over the stove. Clearing her throat, she waited until he turned around before smiling wider, her bottom lip catching in her teeth for half a second before she headed over to him.

Henry grinned at her, setting down the spatula he was using to cook with. He rested his hands on her hips, then leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her smiling lips.

"What do we have here?" she asked, looking past him at the pan.

"We have the mixings for chicken piccata. I figured it was my turn to make a fancy meal."

"Right you are." Regina smiled again, then kissed him once more, motioning to the island, where a large bouquet of roses were laying. "And those?"

Returning her smile, Henry gave a half shrug and let go of her, moving to the island to pick up the flowers. "These are roses, almost as lovely as you." He winked then, holding them out to her.

"They're beautiful, Henry. And unnecessary, but thank you."

"Nothing that makes you smile like that is unnecessary."

She blushed, taking the flowers and grabbing a pair of scissors from the utensil drawer. Regina moved to the sink. Ripping the wrapping off the roses, she began trimming the stems, leaving the thorns in place. Once finished, she filled a vase with water and arranged them, trimming a couple roses just a touch more to properly fill the vase.

Henry watched her, smiling softly to himself as she admired the bouquet. She was so beautiful, and he'd do everything in his power to see those soft and shy smiles every day for the rest of his life if he could. Turning back to the stove, he set to finish preparing the meal, letting her have the moment privately.

Regina ran her fingers lightly over the petals of one flower. She'd been given more flowers by Henry in the past few weeks than she'd been given in her entire marriage to Leopold. It was strange, yes, but he really did love her, and he had done so much to prove so. She grabbed a stem, intending to move the rose to the center, but felt the prick of a thorn, hissing and pulling her finger to her mouth.

Henry heard her, turning to check on her. He pulled the finger from her lips, looking at the wound. "It's not too bad. Let me get a bandaid." Then, hurrying out of the kitchen, he went into the downstairs bathroom to do as he'd said. When he returned, he took her hand, turning on the cold water and letting the stream run over her finger. After a moment, he turned the water off and grabbed a sheet of paper towel to dry it.

"Here, put pressure on it while I get the bandage ready."

Regina nodded, squeezing the paper towel on her finger. It wasn't bad, just a little blood, but it was sweet of him to fret over her.

"You should have cut off the thorns."

"No," she answered softly, shaking her head as he exposed her finger and wrapped the bandage around it. "The thorns complete their beauty."

Henry smiled, nodding in understanding, then kissed the bandage. He squeezed her hand, sliding his free hand into her hair and pulling her forward, brushing his lips lightly against her forehead. "There, all better."

Giving a faint smile, Regina nodded and tilted her chin up, catching his lips with her own and kissing him deeply. Nobody had ever cared for her, not really, not the way he did, especially over a simple cut. She felt even more affection blooming in her heart for him. Pulling away, she smiled, then shook her head. "I'm going to go take a shower before dinner. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in about twenty, but I can keep it warm."

"No, that should be fine."

He nodded, going back to his work at the stove.

 

When Regina re-emerged downstairs, clean faced and clear headed, she noticed the table had been set, the meal on a dish in the spot in front of both place settings. Her vase of flowers was in the center of the table, and she found herself smiling again at the thoughtfulness behind Henry's actions that evening.

They chatted about their days while they ate, and Regina found herself listening to him carefully, watching how animated he was as he spoke. She'd missed being able to focus on the little things, having put too much energy into worrying about whether or not what they were doing was okay. She had already decided to try, to work on it, but her attentions had been on everything else instead of letting herself relax around him, truly.

After they finished eating, Henry insisted she go relax and watch a movie while he cleaned up. Regina chose a book instead, letting the pages distract her while she was alone. He finished fairly quickly and joined her in the living room, where they put on a mindless comedy and watched together.

She was reminded them of how much she loved his laugh, the sound of it having been the best thing in her life for so many years. She couldn't live without him, she knew that. He was the only person she couldn't live without, and how that had changed into romantic feelings still amazed her. But she enjoyed it, enjoyed _him_ and his affections for her.

Leaning into him, she kissed his cheek and smiled softly when he turned his face to look at her. His smile was warm and reassuring, and it made Regina's stomach fill with a strangely comfortable feeling of love.

The movie went quickly, and Regina knew he had to work even earlier than she did the next day, so she tugged him along with her as she turned everything off on the main floor. She weaved their fingers together, leading him upstairs so they could get ready for bed.

Henry was still using the main bathroom upstairs, and he went to brush his teeth, then into his room to change into a t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. As he walked into Regina's bedroom, where she was already ready for bed and waiting for him, her back against the headboard, he gave her a sleepy smile and moved to the bed, sliding in beside her.

Regina scooted down so their eyes were level, then she leaned forward, brushing her lips to his.

Henry returned the kiss, moving his hand to her hip and squeezing gently. He opened his mouth when he felt her tongue slide across his lips, and his other hand moved into her hair, fingers tangling in the dark tresses.

Laying back, she moved her hands to cradle his face, pulling him down to her so he was laying against her. Regina bent one knee, pressing her foot against the bed and the inside of her thigh against his hip.

He did his best to keep the kiss languid and tender, not wanting to push her when she was giving him so much more than she usually did. But it was definitely going to count as one of the best displays of self control he’d ever given. Henry moved his hand up from her hip to her waist, squeezing and relaxing, one to the other over and over.

Regina let out a soft, pleased sigh. She needed him. She _wanted_ him. Wanted him more than she had since he’d returned, and there had been a lot of wanting since he’d returned to her. Moving her hands down his body, she gripped the bottom of his shirt in both hands, tugging the fabric up and trying to get it off him.

Henry complied, pushing up and tugging the shirt off. He would never assume she wanted sex, but if she was pulling his clothes off, it was more than they’d done in Storybrooke. He felt a pang of arousal just at the thought of feeling her skin against his, of her hands moving over his bare chest the way they were doing just then.

She gripped his sides once her hands had smoothed over the contours of his torso, and Regina pulled him down to her again. Rocking her hips into him, she met his lips with her own again, her tongue sliding out in search of his.

Moving his hand to the bottom of her shirt, Henry slid his fingers just under it, stroking her hip lightly and almost groaning at the feel of her skin. “Is this okay?” he whispered gently, not wanting to upset her.

Regina nodded quickly, breaths coming shorter in her arousal. “Yes. You can… uh, I can take my shirt off, if you want.”

Henry swallowed thickly, pushing up again and gripping the bottom of her shirt. He tugged it up, slowly revealing her toned stomach. She had been honest; her body wasn’t the same as it had been when he’d been with the queen, but it was still perfect. _She_ was perfect, and he wouldn’t trade this moment with her to be back with the queen for anything.

She shifted her other leg, bending it and parting her thighs so he was pressing against her as they kissed. Regina moved her lips and tongue faster with his, the kiss turning fervent and needy. There was a warm burning in her belly and she wanted him. She wanted his hands all over her body and she wanted his mouth on her, too.

Breaking the kiss, Henry moved his mouth down her neck, tongue and lips making their way over her soft skin. She was as delicious as he remembered and he wanted more of her. He wanted to _really_ taste her. But that would be too much for now, so he didn’t say anything, instead choosing to make his way over her collarbone, kissing and nipping the edge along the dip above the bone. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, his breath warming her skin.

Regina looked down at him, her hand coming up to tilt his chin up. Once she was looking into his eyes, she smiled. “Henry… I…”

“You, what?” he pressed gently, though he pushed no further for an answer.

“I want you. I’m ready.” Her words were soft, barely a whisper, but that didn’t stop his beautiful green eyes from going wide.

“Are you sure?”

“Completely. I want this. You. I’m definitely ready.” Regina kissed him again then, her hands both on the back of his head, holding his mouth to hers as she kissed him with fervor.

He couldn't believe it. Henry would never have expected it so soon. Not that it was _really_ soon, just... he hadn't expected it _yet_. But he kissed her back with as much passion as she was giving, and he slid his hand up her side to cup her breast.

Regina gave a soft whimper at the touch, her back arching off the bed automatically. Her body craved his, as though less time had passed for her than it truly had, in her memory anyway. For him, it hadn't been years, for him, it was recent. But the way he touched her was skilled and somehow took her by surprise, even if she knew that he held the knowledge of every spot that brought her pleasure, that made her weak in the knees.

His thumb rolled over her nipple, but she craved more from him. So, hesitantly, she asked, "Would you use your mouth?"

Henry nodded, trailing his lips over her chin and down her throat, bending his back so she wouldn't lose that fraction of friction she felt from his hip against her core. And when his mouth reached her breast, his lips wrapping around her nipple, she gasped for him.

"Oh _yes_ ," she whispered, her voice reedy with desire.

His free hand slid up to cup her other breast, fingers skillfully rolling and tugging lightly at that nipple as his mouth worked her over. And it was as though he knew what she needed, for the words had been on her lips when he moved his mouth over, taking her other nipple and switching his hands so his fingers were then tugging at her spit-slickened breast.

It was heavenly. Regina whimpered again, though she'd had a thought to hold it back. That wasn't necessary with him; he knew what to do, where to focus, and she could trust him with her vulnerabilities.

Henry moved his mouth down her torso, peppering light kisses to her heated skin, and he couldn't get enough of her. His mouth lingered over her navel, and he nipped the skin above it.

Regina's thoughts flashed back to one of their earliest moments together, when she'd first taken him as her pet. The moment when he described to her the changes women in this world made to their bodies, and she smiled.

He moved lower, until his lips were brushing the skin above her silk pants. Henry smiled, sitting up and wrapping his fingers in the band of her pants and underwear, pulling them off her hips and down her legs. She was beautiful, so perfectly, wondrously beautiful.

Her breath hitched as he looked at her, and for half a second, she felt very aware of how incredibly naked she was, and a small insecurity bloomed in her stomach at the fact that she wasn't entirely the woman whose body he'd spent so much time learning.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, his hands resting on her thighs for a moment, before smoothing up her soft skin to her hips. Henry shifted, moving lower and kissing the hinge of her thigh.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked quietly.

"I was going to... go down on you..." Henry answered, lifting his head to look at her.

"No. I don't... I don't want anything like we did then. I want this to be you and me. Equally."

He pushed up on his elbows, nodding slowly. "If you're certain. I just want to make sure you're ready."

Regina let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head, her lips curving into a smile.

"What's funny?" he asked, suddenly self conscious.

"Nothing, darling. I can assure you, I am most certainly ready."

Grinning, Henry stood on his knees and pushed off his flannel pants and boxers, kicking them off quickly. He dropped to his hands, hovering over her and taking in her smile. "This is what you want?" he asked once more, wanting to give her the chance to back out. He'd gone against her willing choice before, he would never do it again.

"It is. Please, Henry." Regina moved her hands over his chest to his shoulders, thumbs caressing his skin.

There were a thousand responses running through his mind, like, _great_ and _awesome_ , but he didn't vocalize them, not wanting to ruin the moment with things he'd said often as a kid. Instead, Henry took himself in hand and guided his dick to her entrance, pushing into her slowly. And God, it was so perfect - _she_ was so perfect.

She let out a soft moan, pressing her head back against the pillow and rolling her hips up. Regina leaned up, one hand cupping the back of his neck and pulling him down so his lips met hers.

It was already better than in the Enchanted Forest, where she'd never let herself truly relax for him, where kissing while he was inside of her was hardly manageable, because she'd almost always been on top of him, making him lay flat on the bed. Henry kissed her hungrily, his tongue sliding along hers as he moved his hips, thrusting in and out of her at a maddeningly slow pace.

Moaning again, Regina moved one hand between his arm and side, pressing her palm flat against his lower back. She held him to her, moving her hips in tandem with his, her mouth breaking from his and moving over his jaw, then down his neck. There was so much she wanted from him, so much he was willing to give her, and yet... this seemed the perfect place to start. Regina wanted him to take, take everything she wouldn't give him as the queen, like control and his orgasm, without making him pull out of her. And she wanted nothing more in that moment than to finish _with_ him, instead of having hers first and leaving him in wonder if if she'd allow him to come.

The pace was near torture for him, having never truly gotten to be this way with her; it was exactly what he wanted. Henry moved one hand between their bodies, thumb finding her clit easily, like the habit it had once become. He pressed circles against it, not using much pressure.

She whimpered then, hips bucking up out of their pattern, both in surprise and desire. Regina moved her hand from his neck to his face, urging him to look at her. "I don't want to finish yet... I want to enjoy this as long as possible," she whispered, the air heavy between them, thick with heated exhales.

He nodded, stilling his thumb, but holding it there. Henry moved one hand to her knee, gripping it and bringing it up just slightly, hooking her foot around his back.

The change made her gasp, for he was then hitting that spot inside of her that was so weak, so tender to friction. Regina pulled him harder against her, moving the pace ever so slightly faster.

Henry complied, thrusting his hips into her with faster, shorter strokes. He cupped one breast, rolling her nipple, then squeezing it lightly between his finger and thumb.

Regina covered his hand with her own, squeezing around his larger hand and nodding. "You can do harder. I won't scold you this time."

Grinning, he pinched a little harder, thoroughly enjoying the moan it elicited from her throat. His gaze switched from her face, to her breasts, then down her body to where he was fucking into her, and it took everything he had to tear his eyes away. Henry braced himself for a moment, then returned his gaze upon her face, taking in the sheer beauty that was her pleasure.

She met his gaze, smiling and running her fingers through his hair. This was exactly what she'd wanted with him, what she knew she'd nearly given into as the queen, but her pride hadn't allowed it.

He was growing close, but he didn't want it to end so soon. Henry slowed down again, earning a whine from Regina. "Sorry, I'm just not ready for this to end yet, either."

Regina nodded then, slowing her hips, too. But she considered, a smirk slowing gaining presence on her lips. "Perhaps then, another round after would be a good decision."

Returning her smirk, Henry muttered an agreement, circling his thumb on her clit once more, faster this time, as he sped up his thrusts. It was still more intimate than any other time they'd been together, filled with deep moans and groans, choked sighs and whimpers.

She grew closer to the edge, her fingers gripping his hair tighter, and digging into his back harder.

Henry gripped the outside of her thigh as he continued working her clit, fucking her fast, but deep. He waited, not allowing himself to come just yet.

But then Regina's moans came faster, clipped with each thrust he gave. She felt the familiar pleasure spreading through her body, as she tightened and spasmed around him, her hips bucking up into him. She cried out, pulling him down to her and kissing him frantically.

Henry groaned into her mouth, pounding his last few thrusts into her as he came. He held himself off her, but kept his lips moving against hers.

After a long moment, Regina broke the kiss and smiled, letting her body relax into the bed and pulling Henry on top of her. "God that was..."

"Amazing?" Henry finished, burying his face into her neck. "It was. _You're_ amazing, Regina."

Shaking her head, she hummed and kissed his temple. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"For everything. For being patient, for listening to what I needed from you. For being you." Regina brushed her lips against his and smiled again (and it seemed as though that smile wasn't going to go away anytime soon).

Henry pulled his hips up, letting himself fall out of her. Shifting to lay on his side, he stretched his arm around her waist and buried his nose into her hair. "I'll always listen to what you want. I love you."

"I love you, too." Regina rested her hand on his arm, finger caressing his skin.

They rested then, letting their bodies recover, but if they made it through another two rounds that night, who could blame them?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right guys, I know it's been forever, but I promise the next one won't take as long. Also, this is the second to last chapter, with the next one being the last. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Regina was amazed at how easily everything had fallen into place after they’d finally broken the ice and slept together. Their days were spent working their respective jobs and then spending their evenings or late nights together, depending on what shift Henry was on. Being with him got easier every time they were intimate, and she was starting to feel less guilty about it, about sleeping with the person she’d raised from a boy to a man. 

But as the time passed and they both actively participated in building a romantic relationship, Regina realized that he truly was the only person who would understand her completely. He knew all the parts of her now, both from having heard it, and from having seen it himself. He had seen her as the Evil Queen, had seen the parts of her she hid from everyone else, even years later when she had friends and family and people who loved her. There were some things she would never like sharing. But he knew them. He knew everything.

It had been only a week and a half since they’d first slept together again, but it felt like more for Regina. She felt like she was learning about a completely different person, seeing the man that Henry had become, instead of seeing only the son she’d raised. He was a good man, a good person, and it was becoming easier for her to get over the way their relationship had started as she let herself recognize who he was. 

She’d decided it was her turn to truly show him she was invested in this, in the relationship they were building. It was her turn to plan something special. With that thought in mind, Regina stopped by the police station on Friday evening when she left work. Emma was in her office, and Henry was sitting at the spare desk that had been empty for nearly the entirety of Storybrooke’s existence. There was a nameplate there that read  _ Deputy Sheriff Henry Mills _ , and she smirked as she ran her finger over the top of it.

“This is new,” she murmured, finally catching Henry’s attention, making him lift his eyes from the paperwork he’d been studying. He gave her a bright grin and nodded.

“It is. Mom just ordered it last week. She said she was waiting for me to prove I could handle the job so she didn’t waste the money,” he explained, rolling his chair back enough to stand up. Standing and moving around the desk, he squeezed her arm and kissed her cheek, then leaned against the front of his desk and focused his gaze on her. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until later.”

“Ask her how many times I’ve threatened to have hers revoked,” Regina teased. Giving him a wink, she leaned one hip beside him and slid her hand into his. “I wanted to see if you could make it home by seven-thirty tonight?”

Henry nodded. “Yeah. I’ll talk to mom, but it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Good.”

“What’s up?” he pressed, stroking her fingers lightly. “Everything okay?”

Regina smiled faintly and nodded. “Of course. I wanted to make sure, for dinner.”

“And what are we having?” Henry brought his free hand up to her hip, tugging her closer. 

“Nothing special.” She shrugged, pressing her hand to the center of his chest and taking a step back, eyes flitting to the glass walls of Emma’s office. “You’ll see when you get home.”

“Okay, then.” Kissing her cheek, he stood up straight. “I’ll see you at home. Seven-thirty.”

“Don’t be late.” Regina squeezed his hand, then pulled back and headed out, giving a small wave to Emma as she passed.

 

She’d meant it when she said she’d had nothing special planned for dinner. There wasn’t enough in the house to make something overly special even if she had thought of it. Regina searched through the cupboards for a couple of minutes, before finally settling on making chicken fried rice. Henry liked it, at least he had the few times she’d made it for him before, even though she knew he prefered carry out fried rice, the extra grease the butter provided, and that little something… the authenticity of it from the places they’d tried outside of Storybrooke, making it more desireable than the healthier, homemade version. But he’d eat it, and likely enjoy it, certainly praise her for it even if it wasn’t great. So she settled on that, busied herself preparing everything and cooking the chicken so it would be cooled enough to cut up before mixing into the rice.

Regina turned on the radio as she cooked, letting nonsensical lyrics carry her through her evening’s work, until dinner was nearly done and it was time for her to shower and get dressed in clean clothes. She didn’t want the lingering scent of chinese spices and butter heated on the stove on her skin and clothes. Not tonight. Tonight… well, she wanted it to be special. Henry had made every moment they spent together special, and this time, she wanted to take that responsibility.

After showering and dressing, blow-drying her hair and putting on make-up, she headed downstairs and set the table. Regina knew it was silly to do so much planning, to make such a big deal out of something that would be nothing to anyone else. But it wasn't nothing to her, and Henry would get that. 

She heard the door right on time, smiling and grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses to add to the table she already had laid out and ready. Henry met her in the dining room, coat off and deputy shirt unbuttoned to reveal a light gray t-shirt underneath.

“Hey.” He smiled, taking the wine bottle from her hand and kissing her cheek. “Dinner looks great.”

“Thanks. I warned you it was nothing special.”

“It is,” Henry countered, opening the wine and filling each glass halfway after she set them down. “It's nice when we get to eat at the same time. I know I get the crap shifts at work, so this isn't always manageable.”

Regina nodded. “Well it is tonight, so let's just enjoy it.”

“Sure. Are you sure everything's okay?”

“Perfect. Come on, before it gets cold.” She sat, motioning for him to, as well. When he did, he picked up the serving spoon and offered it to her, ever the gentleman. Regina spooned some onto her plate, waiting for him to do the same, before taking a bite. 

“How was your day?” Henry asked, scooping up a bite.

“It was fine.” She smiled. “You know my paperwork from the station is much easier to read and far more thorough now that you’re working there.”

He grinned, shaking his head and giving a one-shouldered shrug. “I know how you like things done.” 

“I’m sure, but it’s also your thing, you know, writing things up, making things understandable, clear. It’s what you’re good at.” Regina sipped her wine, cradling the glass to her chest. “I think you’re a great addition to the sheriff’s department, I really do.”

“But?” Henry pressed, taking another bite and watching her, waiting for her answer as he chewed.

“But is it really how you want to spend your time? Shouldn’t you be doing what you love? You love writing, telling stories. That’s what you should be doing with your time.”

“It’s not a big deal. I like working at the station, I like working with grandpa and mom. And I do write, when I’m not at work and when you are.”

“And when you’re not sleeping. Don’t you think that’s stretching yourself too thin? We have the means for you to stay home and do what you love, to work toward what you’ve always dreamed of.”

“And I am doing that, when I’m not at work. Having love has always been one of my biggest dreams, and I have that, and I also have the opportunity to be a man and contribute to our life together,” Henry answered, setting down his fork.

Pursing her lips, Regina let out a soft sigh and tilted her head. “How old-fashioned of you,” she answered dryly.

“I don’t mean--” Henry raised his hands in a show of surrender, leaning forward in his chair and resting his forearms against the edge of the table. “I don’t mean because I’m a man and you’re a woman.”

She arched an eyebrow in challenge, barely stopping herself from rolling her eyes. “Then what do you mean?”

“I mean because you’ve provided for me my entire life. You raised me, you provided everything, and I know you’d never let me go without anything, but that isn’t your responsibility anymore. I’m a man, not a boy. I’m your equal, not your child to provide for. I don’t want… I don’t want us to have that dynamic right now.”

Regina frowned. She hadn’t considered that. “I-- well you know it isn’t an issue. Everything that’s mine is yours, it always has been.”

Henry nodded. “I know. I do, and you’re amazing, you always have been, and too giving--”

“Only for you,” she cut in.

“No, that’s not true, either. You’re a caretaker, you always have been. It may have been only for me for a long time, but it hasn’t always been that way, and we both know that. It’s who you are, you help people, you save people, even if it means putting yourself in danger. You’re giving, even when it means giving parts of yourself you’re not ready for. But even though I’ve seen you differently longer than you’ve seen me in this new, uh, manner, I need to do this to get past that feeling of just being the kid who relies on his mom to take care of everything for him. Okay?”

She nodded slowly. “Okay, then.”

He returned her nod, giving a faint smile to follow. “Okay. But I do appreciate that you want me to have time to write, I really do. And maybe someday, a bit down the line, I will focus on being a full time novelist or something. Just… you know, not right now.”

Regina accepted his answer, though she still felt the nagging point of guilt burying itself in her stomach. He was young; he was supposed to be working on his dreams, not taking over the family business. It was his decision, though, and he was old enough to make it himself, so she let it go.

 

Later, Regina stared into the dark of the room as she listened to Henry’s soft breathing behind her. Sighing, she closed her eyes and focused on the warmth of his breath against the back of her neck, and the way his arm hung loosely around her middle, the weight of it a perfect comfort. She felt like an idiot. She was an idiot, and he deserved better, but she was no longer in a place of being able to give him up. She could have chosen differently before, before she’d finally agreed to truly try this relationship with him, she  _ could have _ chosen not to be with him, not to explore the possibility of a true romantic and loving relationship with him. But that was no longer the case. She’d spent weeks now allowing herself to love him and to let him love her. Weeks investing in this relationship and finding a happiness she hadn’t believed she would have again. And now she was too invested. She couldn’t give him up, couldn’t let go of this relationship with him by her own choice. She would give him anything he wanted, absolutely anything he asked, because she loved him, was in love with him, but it would take him asking her to let him go in order for her to be able to.

And she didn’t think he would do that. When she wasn’t upset and irrational, she  _ knew _ he wouldn’t do that; he loved her just as much as she loved him. But she felt like she’d failed tonight. His soft reassurances and gentle, soothing hand up and down her back as he held her close and comforted her had proven that. He loved her, and he would never simply sit by and let her feel guilty when she thought she should, and it was just that level of selflessness in him that had made her love him this way.

She couldn’t sleep, and she didn’t want the moping and self hatred that were keeping her up to be the reason he woke, so Regina slipped carefully out of the bed and grabbed her robe. Heading downstairs, she pulled the thick, soft fabric on, tying the sash and folding her arms over her chest, hands rubbing the upper arms opposite. She decided she’d make tea, so after filling the kettle, Regina turned on the burner and pulled down a mug and tea. She leaned against the counter, waiting for the whistle of the kettle and thinking again about how the evening had gone.

She had planned it. She’d told herself she wanted to try, wanted to do it for him and she really did feel that way. So much of their relationship had been one sided, especially sexually, and she didn’t want it to be that way anymore. It was the best way she knew how to show in that his pleasure meant as much (more, really) to her than her own pleasure. And she’d completely ruined it.

It hadn’t started off badly, and she really hadn’t minded doing it, enjoyed it, even. The moment she had wrapped her lips around his dick and met his eyes with her own, she felt his appreciation, could see it in his eyes, and that alone had made the act far more enjoyable than she ever could have imagined it would be. She’d sucked and sucked, pumping her hand on him as her lips and tongue worked the upper half of his cock. Regina had felt sexy. Hell, she’d felt… liberated, somehow, like doing it for him had washed away all the disgust she’d always felt towards the act since her farce of a marriage. She’d enjoyed nearly every moment of it, every little huff of breath he gave when he’d been holding it for too long as he watched her and took in the pleasure, every soft moan and groan that had slipped through his lips. The way he’d asked so gently where she wanted him to come, as though he was concerned she wouldn’t want him to finish in her mouth.

Regina had been certain she wasn’t very good at it, having avoided doing it for years and years, but his pleasure and utter enjoyment had proven that either quality didn’t matter to him, because either way his dick was in her mouth, or that she wasn’t as bad as she’d expected she would be. But she had enjoyed it. She had loved the way his hand played with the ends of her long hair, caressing and stroking, but not pushing her further down, as though he just wanted to touch her while she sucked him off. She had loved the complete adoration in his eyes… 

The kettle whistled, snapping Regina out of her thoughts and bringing her attention to the task at hand. She shut off the burner, grabbing a potholder and picking the kettle up to pour her water. 

Sighing again, she carried her tea to the living room and settled in on the end of the couch in the dark, leaving the light off in false hope that the darkness would tire her mind as the warmth of the tea soothed her body. It proved to serve the opposite of her purpose.

 

_ Regina settled between his legs on the bed, laying down on her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows. She’d already undressed him from the waist down, and he’d already pulled off the nightie she’d only been wearing for five minutes. After reassuring him again, for the third time in two minutes, that she  _ wanted _ to do this, she looked up at him as she slowly kissed the inside of his thigh. He was beautiful, handsome in a way she’d never expected to find him, but she loved watching his green eyes darken with lust and his face relax with pleasure. She moved her lips up, pressing slow, open-mouthed kisses all around him, without letting them touch where he very clearly needed her. Not just yet.  _

_ She wanted to draw it out, so she took her time with every aspect of it, building up the anticipation for several long moments, before she finally wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. His breath caught, one hand fisting in the sheets, the other coming up to her hair and playing absently with the thick locks as they watched each other. Regina brought her hand up, stroking the base of his cock as she swirled her tongue around the tip, taking in every sharp breath he took, every shaky exhale. She moved her free hand to his hip, stroking her thumb up and down the line of his hipbone, giving her something to match in pace as she lowered her mouth further down on him.  _

_ Regina hesitated only once the entire time, simply because she’d never once made the willing choice to go down on a man; she’d only ever done it out of obligation before, or avoidance, because sucking Leopold’s dick had been the easiest way to keep him from abusing the rest of her body while he sloppily and drunkenly raped her. At least sucking his dick mostly had him lying still and kept his hands off her.  _

_ But she wouldn’t focus on that while she was going down on Henry, so Regina pushed the thought away and focused on the task at hand. He was loving, and sweet, and grateful that she was doing it, she could tell by the way he watched her, by the combined eagerness and shyness of his grin as he grew closer to his release. All she had to do was look into his bright and loving eyes and she was drawn right back to him, right back to his cock between her lips and the way the skin at the top felt so smooth against her tongue. So, yes, going down on him was empowering for her. _

_ She wouldn’t tell him tonight that the experience, the act of giving him head was giving her a clarity she had not expected. Regina would save that conversation for the next day, because in that moment, she just wanted him to enjoy it. She worked harder at it, pumping his cock faster in her tight grip and sucking more firmly at the top. He moaned, hips rocking up despite how much he’d kept himself still during the entire blow job.  _

_ Henry whispered then that he was close, he was going to come, where did she want it? She’d just murmured her answer, watching him with lustful eyes, telling him her mouth was fine; she wanted to taste him, wanted to taste his pleasure as much as he always wanted to taste hers. She could feel wetness between her thighs, her body desperate to feel him, her head still amazed at how doing this could turn her on.  _

_ He grunted, tugging her hair just lightly in warning. Only a short moment passed between then and when he was coming, hot spurts of liquid filling her mouth. Regina squeezed her eyes shut, the taste bringing her back to less willing times, and she hurriedly moved off him, clambering off the bed and rushing to the bathroom.  _

_ She shut the door behind her, not taking enough time to lock it, because as soon as she’d turned toward the toilet, she was spitting up his come and vomiting all in one go. _

 

Regina snapped out of her thoughts when she heard steps on the stairs. Sighing, she reached over and turned the end table lamp on. She didn’t want to discuss it, and she hoped he didn’t either, but she also wouldn’t turn him away if he did. She felt so guilty, so terrible and upset with herself for ruining his experience for their first time trying that. No, she didn’t have that much experience with them, but she doubted it was enjoyable to feel like you’d made your partner throw up.

Henry’d been sensitive to her, though, getting up and following her to the bathroom, kneeling beside her and pulling all her hair back, holding it gently at the base of her neck as his free hand had coasted up and down her back soothingly. He had assured her it was okay,  _ most women don’t like the taste anyway _ , he’d murmured, kissing her shoulder and waiting until he was certain she was done to pull her back to his chest.

She didn’t tell him that it was because of memories, that it wasn’t that the taste was that bad, but that it reminded her of the only other times she’d performed that act. How she hadn’t thought about that, how she hadn’t considered the possible consequences was a misstep of her own and she was beyond frustrated with herself for it. So she was sulking, and she didn’t want him to come make her feel better, because she didn’t deserve that. 

But she turned when he came into the room and settled on the couch beside her. Henry immediately rested one hand on her leg, rubbing gently as he met her gaze. Regina pursed her lips, setting down her mug of tea and shifting to press herself against him, resting her head against his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Henry.”

“You’ve said that too many times tonight.” He kissed her head, resting his cheek there afterward. “You have nothing to be sorry about. Things happen.”

Regina looked up at him, shaking her head. 

“It wasn't you.”

“It's okay,” he answered, trying to make her see that he meant it. 

“No, I mean it.” She found his hand with her own, weaving their fingers together. “I just wasn’t as ready for that part as I thought. I've never… done that by true choice, just because I had to…”

Henry nodded slowly as he realized what she meant. “Oh. Well it's not a big deal if you don't do it, you know. I love what we do.”

“I liked doing it for you, up until the end. I just didn't realize I would react that way.”

“Then we’ll work through it. Or just use it as foreplay if you want,” he suggested, knowing if he kept insisting not to do it, she'd take it the wrong way and he didn't want her to have hurt feelings. 

Regina rested her head back against his shoulder. “Okay.”

“It's okay. You were amazing. I just felt bad you got sick.”

“I  _ feel _ bad for it.” She frowned.

“Don't. Really.” Henry kissed her head again, rubbing her arm. “Come on, let's go to bed.”

Regina nodded in exhaustion, taking his offered hand once he'd stood. She let him lead her up to bed, laying against him and trying to push the guilt away. 


End file.
